My Major League Man
by nikisamazing
Summary: It's finally up, folks. MMLM is a fic about baseball (well, duh). Four plays for the New York Yankees, and Tris is the new trainer. They meet during her first Spring Training as a part of the Grapefruit League. I love baseball and I love Divergent, so I thought I'd give this a go. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Divergent_._**

**Hey, everyone! I have finally posted this...I hope you guys like it. Baseball is a big thing in my family and, while the Yankees are my number two favorite team, they're amazing and I love them and they are the basis for this Fic. And yes, loving the Yankees does include the Boston rivalry. So there will be some Red Sox bashing in here.**

**Thanks for reading!**

"This is the trainer's room," my guide - Christina, I think - tells me. "This is where you'll see the players. You, um, should probably lock it when you aren't here - it might get used for other things if you don't." She waggles her eyebrows, and I grin.

"Thank you, Christina," I say sincerely. "It's nice of you to show me around."

"Oh, no problem, Beatrice. Do you want to meet the pitchers and catchers here for Spring Training?"

"Please," I correct, realizing I can be a new person here, "call me Tris." I grab my phone. "Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out later," I suggest.

"Oh, I'm not -"

I laugh. "Neither am I. I meant as friends."

Immediately Christina relaxes. "Sorry. And yeah." She puts her number in my phone, and I text her from it. "So let's take you to meet the players. They'll be eager to meet you. Oh, and don't be offended if they hit on you. They only stopped hitting on me after I beat one of them up."

I grin. "Sounds fun. Do you do martial arts, or boxing, or what?"

"Kinda a combination of some different martial arts," she replies, handing me a key card. "This is your all-access key card. They only give these to trainers, managers, and a few players - Four and a few others." Then she returns to our previous conversation. "So. Do you fight?"

"Yeah. Most people think because I'm small, I'm weak. But I'm not. I can take men four times my size down." Then I blush. "Sorry if I'm boasting. It's just...it's one thing that makes me feel powerful."

Christina shakes her head. "No, I get it. And I'm really glad to have another girl - the only girls here are you, me, and three secretaries slash personal managers - Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna."

"Who're these four you talked about?"

She laughs. "No, it's one guy. His name is Four. His number is Four, too. He's a switch pitcher and a catcher for the team. Why?"

I redden. "I thought you meant like four people."

Christina grabs the card from my hand and scans it. "Nah. So here we are. The boys should be coming in from practice -"

"Nah, Zeke!" one shouts, opening the doors from the fields. I'm hit with a slight smell of leather, dirt, grass, and sweat. Baseball. "I'm definitely a better shortstop."

"You ain't a shortstop," the other replies (Zeke, maybe?). "You're a catcher, and my bitch. I throw the balls at you, and you try not to get hurt."

Then a third joins in. "C'mon, Zeke, we all know Four's a better pitcher then you." He jerks his thumb to a guy currently pulling his jersey off.

I look more closely at the guy. He's attractive, with a full lower lip, stunning blue eyes, and dark hair. He seems quiet.

"Yeah, 'Zekey Boo,'" Four teases.

Zeke sits on a bench. "C'mon, admit it, Uriah's my bitch."

Uriah whips Zeke with a towel. "I may be your brother, but the only bitch in this room is you."

"BOYS!" Christina shouts. The entire room looks up at her. "Good. This is the new trainer. Her name is Tris and, before y'all get too excited, she can beat you up as well as or better than I beat Al up. Kapiche?"

I see Peter and glare at him. He smiles angelically back, so I flip him off. We glare at each other for another few seconds, and then Uriah breaks the silence. I don't think anyone noticed Peter and I glaring at each other. The bastard.

Uriah smirks. "Well, new -"

"Believe it or not, Uriah," I say venomously, "I have an inkling that you're either going to flirt with me or piss me off, so I don't care. If you want to keep your dignity, I suggest you shut up."

Uriah whitens, and Zeke laughs. "I was just going to welcome you to the New York Yankees?" he amends weakly.

I smile. "Now isn't that nice?"

I see Four and the third boy laughing. Four stands up and walks over to me. "My name is Four. You've clearly met Uriah, and his brother is Zeke. The boy with the blonde hair is Will. Mr. Big and Stocky over there is Al, Piercings is Eric, Shiny Hair is Peter, Redhead is Max, Spiky Hair is, well, Spike, I should hope you know who Mariano Rivera is, and the rest of the team isn't here yet. These are only about half of our prospective pitchers and catchers - the rest area are having a little more practice."

I shake Four's hand firmly. "Thanks." Then I turn to the rest of the team. "Any of you need anything?" I give Peter a look that says "don't even think about it."

Four raises a hand, wincing slightly, as does Al. "Okay, come with me." Once we leave, I realize I need to be directed to my room. "Um, Four, where is trainer room, um, six?"

Four and Al lead me to it, and I thank them. "So should we come in?" they ask.

I stare at them for a second. "What do you want me to do, wave a magic wand at you from in here? No, get in here!"

Al chuckles. "Nah, it's just the last trainer was kinda picky and weird. Didn't let us in his room unless we were asked or told."

I busy myself with grabbing a pen and paper. "Well, why don't you two sit down. What are you, pitchers? Catchers? I heard you're both, Four."

Four nods, and Al says, "I'm just a pitcher."

"So do you guys just have the general sore pitching arm?" I grab some ice and ace bandages.

Al nods. "Could you adjust my arm and neck, too, a little, please?"

"Sure thing. What's up with you, Four?" I set the ice and bandages down and pat a table for Al to lay on.

"You just finish up with Al," he evades.

I shrug. "Okay." I stretch Al's arm and readjust his neck, and then wrap him with the ice and bandages. "You should be good to go, Al."

He stands. "Feels a lot better. Thanks, Tris." Then he leaves.

I clap my hands together. "So what's up with you?"

Four gestures to the table. "May I sit?" At my nod, he does, and pulls off his undershirt.

I frown at the purple bruises covering his chest. "Are you here for me to treat those? Look, if you got in a fight -"

Four shakes his head. "Nah. I've been catching without my gear - it got 'lost.' Anyway, can you check and just make sure nothing's too bad?"

"That's dangerous, Four. It only takes one hit for your career to be over," I warn, walking over to him. I allow myself to quickly look appreciatively at his firm, fit chest before gently feeling his ribs and organs. Nothing seems to be displaced, so I check for breaks, starting in the front. When I move to the back, I see a large tattoo with symbols - which is not uncommon in baseball players - but I also feel scars beneath my fingers. I don't ask, and he doesn't tell. "Nothing's broken or displaced," I answer.

He relaxes. "Good. Can I have some ice?"

"I can put you in the ice bath," I offer.

Four nods, and I fill one up for him. He grimaces at the cold but allows it. "Thanks. Can you just tell Zeke I'll grab a taxi to the bar tonight? He was going to take me to -"

I shake my head. "You aren't going to any bar. You may not have any broken bones, but you have quite a few bruised ones."

Four frowns. "I'm not a child. I make my own decisions."

"Who do you trust more - me, with a degree in sports medicine, or you?"

He looks away. "Whatever."

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm going to go talk to the other players, and you can sit here. If I find you've moved an inch...let's just say one of your testicles might not be working so well tomorrow."

Four pales, and I nod, leaving. I find my way back to the locker room. Zeke and Uriah are still there, and there are new guys coming in. Zeke stands on the bench.

"Pitchers and catchers! We got us a new trainer! Her name is Tris and she can and will kick your ass. She already verbally kicked Uri's!" he shouts, grinning and pointing at me.

The other men nod at me and begin to undress. None of them seem to need anything, so I start walking back to Four.

"Tris!" Christina calls.

I spin on my heel. "What's up?"

She grins at me. "So you have Four in your room right now? Are you gonna -"

"I'm not that kind of trainer."

She shrugs. "I dunno. He's pretty hot. I'd date him if I wasn't already in a relationship."

I nod. "I guess. So do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure. How about we go to a bar? There's a new one that just opened up. I think a lot of the team's going there tonight," she offers.

I shrug. "Sounds good." Then I enter the room. Four is on his phone, texting someone. I shrug and sit at my desk. "Do you need anything else, Four?"

He shakes his head. "Can I sit here a little longer, though?"

I turn back to my computer. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Do you have a towel?"

"What?" His voice had startled me. "Oh, yeah. Here."

Four steps out, dries off - except for his wet shorts - and pulls his shirt back on. "Thanks. See you later."

"What?" I ask again, but he's already gone. I grab the stack of files someone had put on my desk - fortunately just for the pitchers and catchers - and begin learning them.

I linger on Four's. Apparently his name is Four Eaton, he's twenty five years old, he grew up in Chicago - my hometown as well - he went to Stanford and played baseball there, and he has a suspicious past of injuries. I look carefully at the x-rays, and I can tell that he was abused as a kid. I won't bring it up, though - he's a big boy.

I look at Zeke and Uriah's, as well. They're brothers - the Montenegros - and Uriah is twenty three. Zeke is twenty five. Both of them went to Stanford and played baseball and grew up in Chicago.

Will is twenty three, grew up in Pennsylvania, went to Penn State, and his name is William Paterson.

* * *

"Tris!" Christina says, rather frustrated.

"What?" I redden. I had been engrossed in the files. I'm almost done.

"I said it's time to go. Where is your room? We need to change," she gushes.

"My hotel is a few blocks from here," I reply. "I walked here this morning."

She grins. "Mine, too. Which room?"

"Ten sixty four. You?"

"Ten sixty three!" she squeals.

I smile. "You're an excitable one, aren't you?"

She nods and continues, "Marlene and Lynn are ten seventy seven, and Shauna rooms with Zeke. Now I have a neighbor!"

I shake my head. "Damn, Christina. So where's this bar?"

"It's not too far. I have a car; we'll drive there." She grabs the room card out of my hand and opens my door. "So you shower and I'll pick an outfit out for you."

I grin. "Forward much, are we?" But I obey, scrubbing my hair extra well because I didn't have a chance to wash it yesterday or the day before.

* * *

When I step out, wrapped in a towel, I see Christina has laid out a low-cut and -backed tank top, skinny jeans, and boots with spikes on the side. I shrug and pull it on, adding some eyeliner, mascara, and a French braid that wraps its way around my head.

* * *

"So who are you dating?" I ask, staring out the window at the dark Florida scenery.

"Number six, Will," she explains, twiddling her thumbs on the steering wheel and attempting to bite back a grin.

"Ah. So that's why you were staring at each other in the boys' locker room," I not, grinning.

She smacks me lightly. "Shut up! He was not staring at me!"

"I beg to differ."

* * *

"SO!" Christina shouts. "DO YOU MIND IF I GO DANCE WITH WILL?"

The club-bar thing is really loud. People are grinding on the dark dance floor. Some make out or drink in the booths, and a few loners like me sit at the bar. I see Al and Uriah dancing in the crowd, and Will and Christina grinding.

Someone slides into the seat next to me. "Hey, Tris."

I look over and see Four sitting next to me. I smile slightly. "I thought I told you not to go to the bar."

He shrugs. "I'm not drinking. Haven't had a drop of alcohol."

"This isn't your scene?" I ask, tearing myself away from his midnight blues and looking out at the crowd.

Four laughs. "Not at all. Zeke insisted I come. Something about how I need to get laid." He shrugs. "I dunno. I just - most girls that want to get with me for the money. I don't want a girl like that."

I look at him. "Makes sense. You earn that money." I bite my lip. "Most guys don't want to get with me at all."

"That doesn't make sense," Four mutters.

"What?" I ask, even though I heard it.

"Nothing." Four shifts awkwardly. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

I wait awkwardly for him to come back. When he does, he asks the bartender for something and hands me a drink. "What is it?" I ask.

"A coke." He sips his. "So which room are you?"

I take a sip, too, savoring the cold, sweet liquid. "Ten sixty four. You?"

Four chuckles. "Really? Mine is ten forty six."

"Cool," I reply, kind of uninterested. "So how long have you played baseball?"

Four responds, "Since I was three - Zeke's dad signed Zeke and I up for a peewee league. We joined Little League when we were six, and began playing year-round when we were eight. When Zeke's dad died when we were fourteen, his mom would take us to practice and the batting cages. We went to college and played ball there, and Uri followed us two years later. I got drafted when I was twenty-two - straight to the major leagues. Zeke followed me a year later, and Uri a year past that. They each spent a year in the minor leagues, and now here we are. I'm pretty certain Uri will be moved up this year."

"Wow." I hesitate. "What about your parents?"

Four frowns. "I don't want to talk about them."

"Sorry." I yawn. "I think I'm going to walk back. Tell Christina, will you?"

"Can I walk back with you?" he asks instead, hopping off his stool to follow me.

"Sure."

* * *

"Goodnight, Tris," Four says, yawning slightly. "You wanna come to practice tomorrow morning?"

"What time is it? And where?"

"How about I pick you up from here at seven and we go to breakfast and then practice?" he replies.

"Sounds good." I shake his hand. "Thanks for walking me back, Four."

"Thanks for walking with me."

* * *

"Tris?" Four's voice floats through the door. "You ready?"

I pull the Yankees hat on backwards. "Yup!" I call. Then I grab my little backpack - which has sports medicine stuff in it as well as some miscellaneous items - and open the door. "Hey, Four."

Four smiles at me, and his deep eyes meet mine. "Hey." He offers his arm, grinning lopsidedly. "My dear?" he says in a fake English accent.

I chuckle and decline his arm. "So where are we going for breakfast?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could eat with the players?" Four suggests.

I nod. "Sounds great. Thanks for, you know, showing me around and stuff."

Four shakes his head. "Why would I deny myself time with a pretty girl?"

I grin at him. "Thanks."

* * *

"Eaton! Montenegro!" the coach shouts. "Warm up. Eaton, you're catching."

Four pulls on a mask and goes to catch with Zeke. I walk over to the coach, keeping an eye on Four.

"Hi, sir. My name is Tris Prior. I'm the new trainer," I say, extending a hand. The coach shakes it. "Four doesn't have any gear out there and yesterday he came to me with a bunch of bruised ribs from catching without gear. Don't you have any he can use? If Four breaks a rib, he won't be playing until it heals. Completely."

The coach growls slightly. "Fine. Go look in the gear shed." He jerks his head toward it. "Eaton, go get some gear with the girl."

Four stands, obviously slightly embarrassed, and follows me to the gear shed. "Why did you do that?"

"So you don't get seriously injured," I reply. "You should be thanking me."

He scoffs slightly. "But - yeah, you're right. How'd you get the coach to let me use this gear? When I told him my gear was missing, he told me I had to pay for replacement gear. I did, but its not here yet."

I grin. "I made sure he understood that if you broke a rib from catching without gear, you'd be out for a while."

Four nods at me. "Blackmail. I like it. So, Tr-"

Just then, my phone rings. I see my Dad's number pop up and say to Four, "Sorry, but this is my dad and I really need to take it. Do you mind?" Four shakes his head, so I pick up. "Hey, Dad. How are you guys? How are Caleb and AJ?"

"Caleb is good. AJ, however, is in trouble," Dad replies. "And he is going to tell you what he did."

I hear the sound of the phone being handed to someone else, and then the sound of a kid breathing into a phone.

"Hi, AJ. What did you do?" I ask wearily. That boy will be death of my family.

"I kinda accidentally hit a baseball into Mr. Parker's window," he tells me.

"Why is Dad making you tell me that?"

"Because then when Mr. Parker came over to ask if it was me, I lied," he mumbles, sounding guilty.

"Have you been punished?"

"Yes. Papa took away my T.V. privileges for a week," AJ says.

I sigh. "AJ, bud, you promised me you would be good. Remember?"

"I know. I'm sorry. Papa is taking me to apologize tomorrow and give my allowance to him," AJ adds.

"I have to go, bud, but I love you and I'll see you soon. Can I talk to Dad?"

"Beatrice -"

I take a deep breath and cut him off. "Dad, I'm sorry -"

"It wasn't your fault, Bea. You weren't here. How do you like Florida?" Dad asks, amusement in his voice.

"It's great, Dad. But -" I lower my voice slightly "- but Peter's here, Dad. On the Yankees. I knew he played baseball, but I didn't know he was here."

"Are you okay, Bea? You can quit, come live back with us. I'm sure the Tigers will take you back," Dad offers, a worried tone to his voice.

"No." I shake my head. "Hasn't he affected me enough, Dad? This is my big break - the Yankees have always been my dream."

Dad sighs. "I know. I just want my baby girl to be safe."

"I will be, Dad," I assure him. "Give Caleb and Mom and AJ hugs, okay?"

"Of course. I love you, Bea."

"I love you, too, Dad," I reply. "Bye." I hang up and turn to see Four standing behind me. "Were you -"

"No. I came over to ask you to help me with the gear and I heard you talking," Four explains.

I sigh. "So you were. How much did you hear?"

"Who are Caleb and AJ?"

"Why?" I ask, scowling.

"Just curious." Four picks at a fingernail.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong," I growl.

He holds his hands up defensively. "Sorry, okay?"

I shake my head, brushing him off. "Why do you need help with the gear? Aren't you a catcher?"

"Yeah, but my ribs," Four reminds me, his midnight blue eyes flashing - in anger, annoyance, or hurt, I'm not sure.

"Right. Sorry," I mutter.

He nods, and I help him into the gear.

* * *

"Stop," I call to one of the pitchers. He obeys, looking at me, confused. "If you keep throwing like that, you'll tear a ligament in your elbow," I explain, readjusting his arm. "Not to mention you'll have more power this way."

He nods and tries it. "Thanks. Trish, right?"

"Tris, actually," I correct, walking away.

* * *

I stand next to Four and watch him catch the balls Zeke throws. His positioning and return throws are excellent - except for the fact that he's leaning a bit too much on his left leg. So I stride closer to him, motion for Zeke not to throw, and nudge him very carefully in the perfect direction to knock him over. I know you're supposed to be easy enough to push over, but Four's positioning was off.

He grumbles at me but fixes his mistake. "Thanks."

I nod, clap him on the shoulder, and move on to the next player.

* * *

At the end of the day, the coach approaches me. "Tris, I wanted to thank you for your help with the player," he tells me.

I laugh. "Thanks, sir, but I was just lessening my workload when the other players get here. Speaking of which, I need to go see if they need help."

He shakes my hand, and I jog inside. I walk to my office, and Four and Peter are there. Four has a rather hostile - and plenty scary - look in his face. Peter looks kind of cowed, and I find myself smiling.

"What did I miss?" I ask, grinning at Four.

Four shakes his head. "Not much, right, Peter?"

Peter sneers as lunges toward me. I snap back, fear coming across my face just slightly. "No, not much. I've still got it, though, right, Bea?"

"Stay away from me, you fucker," I hiss. "You're a terrible coward, and the sight of you _sickens_ me."

Peter lifts his arm to hit me, and Four catches it before he can. "Don't touch her, Peter. And don't forget our little talk."

Peter balks. Four tightens his grip, and Peter grumbles out a "yes."

Peter leaves, and I unlock my office, collapsing in my chair. Then I remember Four, who's currently sitting on my table, wearing an accusatory look.

"What?" I snap. "Sorry."

"Did you and Peter have a bad breakup or something?" he asks.

"You could say that," I lie, turning around and grabbing Four's file so I can hide my face.

"He hurt you."

"Four, if you aren't hurt, please leave." I grit my teeth.

"Fine," he huffs.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own _Divergent.**

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for the 40+ followers already! Here's the next chapter - I hope you like it. Feel free to guess about AJ!**

_"Four, if you aren't hurt, please leave." I grit my teeth._

_"Fine," he huffs._ Then he turns on his heel. "I forgot I _am_ hurt. Can I have another ice bath, please? My ribs are killing me."

I gently push him onto the table and pull his shirt off. I feel his ribs again. By the time I'm done, he's very pale. I'm not sure if it's with pain or because he got turned on. "Nothing is broken, Four. I can give you another ice bath, but the bruises will just need to fade."

* * *

He hisses as I help him into the bath. Then I go back to my computer and some more files silently.

"Look, Tris -"

"Don't, Four," I snap. "Just leave me alone; go away."

"Tris!" Four says sharply. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry. It's just - I've been talking to you a bunch, and you haven't said anything."

I let out an exasperated sigh and spin around. "Look, Four, if I wanted to talk, I would."

Four grunts in annoyance.

* * *

"Tris!" Christina yells through my door. "Git your butt up!"

"But we have a day off!" I yell back.

"Tris!" Four adds.

"Why are you outside my room?"

It's been a week and a half since I arrived here. Four has been around me...constantly. I think he's trying to keep Peter away from me by staying with me..._constantly_. He hasn't been nice, persay, but he's been funny. I kind of like it. Apparently, he doesn't really hang around with people like he does me. I think it's just because he thinks of me like a kid sister he as to protect.

"Why does it matter? Get up!" he orders.

I don't know if I like him thinking of me as a sister.

"Get up or we're busting in there," Christina threatens.

I hurry to pull a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts on. I slept in my underwear.

I open the door, bleary eyed. "Happy?"

Four pushes his way in. "Damn, Tris. Your room is clean," he comments, grinning at me.

"Get out, Four," I order.

He shakes his head. "Shower and get changed and meet me for breakfast in ten minutes."

"Excuse you, she needs twenty," Christina interjects.

"I'll take fifteen. Thanks, guys. Now leave?" I order, chuckling.

* * *

"Dad?" I say. "What's up?" I'm on my way to breakfast.

"AJ wanted to talk to you," Dad explains. "But first, I wanted to tell you how nice he was to Mr. Parker - he gave him all of his saved-up allowance and apologized. Mr. Parker wasn't too bad about it, either. He told AJ he didn't have to give up his allowance - just said that he should be honest in the future." Dad pauses. "You should be proud of him."

"Thanks, Dad. How is he doing?"

"Pretty good. His preschool teacher's been happy with him - no more fights with that one kid that kept trying to bully his friend," Dad says. "Wait - he's tugging on my arm to talk to you." In the background, I hear Dad tell him, "Be patient, AJ. Patient. You can talk to her in a second, I promise."

I chuckle. "How are you and Mom? Has she done any new service recently? How's your job? How does Caleb like Microsoft?"

"Good, good, everyone's good," he evades.

"C'mon, Dad, what's going on?"

"Caleb went on a date," he offers.

"Let me guess," I drawl. "He went on a date to, say, a coffee shop with Susan."

"Yup," Dad confirms. "And your mother is actually at the homeless shelter right now."

"Sounds good." I hear the sound of AJ in the background. "Maybe I should talk to AJ now. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Bea Wee."

"Hey, AJ," I say gently into the phone.

"Hi."

"You were excited just a second ago to talk to me," I tease. "Do you not want to? 'Cause I can -"

"No! I wanna talk to you, I promise," he assures me.

"Are you playing in the peewee league?" I ask.

"You know I am. You signed me up." I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I know, bud. I was just asking. Do you like it?"

"Yes!" he exclaims. "A lot. My coach is really nice, too."

"That sounds fun. Guess what I'm doing?" I shift the phone to my other ear as I step off the elevator.

"Helping people train for baseball."

"Yes, sort of. I help them when they get hurt, remember?"

"Yes."

"Guess who I'm with," I tell him, waving to Four.

"Uhh…Mariano Rivera?" he asks hopefully.

I chuckle. "No, but I've talked with him a few times. Four Eaton."

"Four?" AJ says reverently.

"Yup. Maybe, if you're good, you can meet him," I offer.

"Please please please please please," he begs. "I'll be good and do my homework and not break Mr. Parker's windows and not lie and go to bed and -"

"I have to talk to Four," I cut in. "I'll think about it."

AJ shifts the phone, pausing for a second. "Papa says I have to go to school," he tells me.

"Have a good day, sweetie," I say, making a kiss sound.

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you, too." I plop down next to Four with a plate full of eggs, pancakes, fruit, and syrup. I have a glass of OJ, too.

"Who was that?"

"AJ."

Four hasn't pressured me about my family since my second day. I haven't asked him about his. "Oh. Um, that's nice."

"Caleb is my brother," I offer wearily.

"There's progress," he mumbles. "My father is Marcus Eaton."

"Marcus Eaton…the stock guy?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Oh. Caleb works at Microsoft, just like my dad. They're both system managers. Insanely smart. My mom volunteers." I shift awkwardly.

"My mom was Evelyn Johnson-Eaton. She disappeared when I was nine." Four takes a big bite of his eggs to prevent further talking.

"Oh." I take a bite and swallow. "So what are we doing today?"

"Zeke is putting together a scrimmage baseball game, with some of the pitchers and catchers, you and the girls, of course, the manager, and some others. It should be fun." Four smiles hesitantly at me. "Do you have any gear?"

"Of course," I say quietly. "I played softball from when I was three until I was nineteen."

Four shrugs. "Can you throw it on and meet me at the fields? Zeke doesn't want to start it for another hour, but I figured - hoped - you and I could warm up a little, maybe?"

I nod. "Sure. I'll be down soon." I run up to my room, leaving Four down there.

I open the bag of my old softball stuff and lay my jersey out on my lap. It's then that I start to cry. I didn't think the jersey would affect me like this. Stupid hormones.

I take deep breaths and get it back together. I put the jersey aside carefully, pull on long black basketball shorts, a big black tee shirt, my Yankees cap, and my cleats, with my "6" socks from my softball days. Finally, I grab my glove, bat, and a water bottle and jog out of my room.

* * *

"Hey, Tris." When Four really sees me, he frowns. "Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay," I tell him. "Are we gonna warm up or what?" I growl, setting the bat and water bottle down on the bench.

Four shrugs. "Sure." He looks down. "Damn, Tris. You have nice cleats. Ooh, and you were number six. That's funny, 'cause I'm number four and all…"

"Yeah. I got that." I jog onto the field, grab a ball off the pitcher's mound, and hurl it at Four.

He catches it just in time and then yanks the glove off his hand, shaking it out. "Damn, woman - you got an arm on you."

"Yeah, I do," I say fiercely. "Anyway, I'm going to jog out to the outfield, and you're gonna stand at home. I wanna see if you can make the throw." I jog off without waiting for his response.

Four winds up and throws to me. I catch it.

"SO DID I PASS YOUR TEST?"

"YES! YOUR ARM IS AMAZING!" I yell back. Then I jog in. "So what do you want to do?"

"Could you maybe help me with fielding?" Four asks. "Hit balls I have to field while I'm on the mound?"

"Sure. Do you guys have a basket of balls?"

Four goes and gets it while I grab my bat. He hands it to me and stands out at the pitching mound.

I grin and smack one at him. Hard. Four lunges at it and catches it, rolling it back to me. I hit one aimed at about two feet above his head. He jumps and just barely tips it.

"SLOPPY, EATON!" I scream, grinning. Then I continue to hit them at that spot until he catches them most of the time.

* * *

"Tris! Four!" Zeke calls. "How long have you two been at this?"

I shrug. Four looks a little exhausted. "An hour and a half?" he guesses.

Zeke shrugs. "Are you two ready to play?"

I nod and scan the people behind Zeke. As predicted, some of the team, the girls, the manager, and a few people I don't know stand behind him.

"Max," Zeke says, gesturing to the manager, "take your pick."

"Peter." Peter joins Max.

"Four," Zeke decides.

"Al."

Four whispers into Zeke's ear. Zeke frowns and glances at me. Then he shrugs. "Tris."

I walk over and stand next to Four. Fourth pick - not bad for me.

* * *

In the end, we have a few pitchers, other staff, and catchers I don't know, Christina, Marlene, Four, Zeke, and myself. Zeke grabs a bat and steps up the the plate. He bats lefty.

Four plops down next to me. "What position did you play?"

"Shortstop, pitcher, catcher or first. Mostly shortstop and pitcher, though."

"Did you pitch overhand or underhand?" Four turn slightly on the bench to look at me.

"Depended on the team and the league," I shoot back. I turn so I can look at him a little closer, too - his deep blue eyes and perfect face...

"Lefty or righty?" He snaps me out of my reverie. Like he would ever go for me anyway.

"Switch for both." I turn back around. "Looks like Marlene's up."

Four turn back to the game as well.

* * *

Four grabs my arm before I leave the dugout to bat. "Peter will aim for the lower right hand corner of the plate."

"Thanks." Then I tug away and walk to the plate.

Peter growls when he sees me. He's going to try something.

The first "pitch" he throws would have hit me if I hadn't moved. Same with the second and the third. I don't want a walk, so I turn to face him, standing over the plate.

"What the hell, Peter?" I shout. "Just throw a goddamn strike."

"You want me to throw a strike?" he calls back. I nod, and he throws the ball. I feel it hit me in the stomach, and then I fall over.

Four jogs out of the dugout and helps me up. I groan. Shit. What did he do to my stomach?

Four starts leading me toward the dugout, but I pull away and walk toward Peter. I slap him across the face and kick him in the balls so he falls down. Then I proceed to sit on him and rain blows on his face.

"I hate you," I repeat, like a mantra, with every blow. Then I feel someone lifting me off of him. I can tell it's Four, but I don't fight him. Instead I sigh and look at my hands - covered in red blood and dirt. Then in look at Peter, who's barely conscious.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Four asks softly.

"I'm actually better now," I say level lay, surprising myself.

"That's -"

Max enters the dugout. "What was that, Tris? You injured one of my best players! And all because he hit you with a ball."

"No," I correct, walking toward Max and lowering my voice. "No. This had nothing to do with that. I knew Peter before I came here. He is and was an awful, terrible, cowardly...he's not even human!" I spit. "This was because of something he did to me. The debt is finally repaid. I won't have problems with him again, sir."

"Good, because I need you to treat him." Max turns to the rest of the field. "The game is done!"

Everyone hurries to leave. I grab Four's and my stuff, and he carries a half-conscious Peter.

* * *

"So can I ask what happened between you and Peter?" Four asks, leaning against another table as I work on Peter.

"No."

I set his broken nose and tape it up, wipe the blood from his face, and hand him an ice pack. The only area I hit was his face, so I should be done.

"Go now, Peter," I growl. He stumbles away. I then being to treat my own hands - I split my knuckles and my hands are covered in bruises.

Four comes over and take the cloth from my hands. "I'll do it," he grunts.

I stare at him. "How do you know how to treat split knuckles?"

He gives me an incredulous look. "I know you've read my file and put two and two together. I started fighting back when I was sixteen. I used to split my knuckles all the time."

"How did you know I knew?"

"I saw my file open on your desk and the underlining you did," Four explains, gently dabbing at one of the knuckles. I hiss - I can feel the isopropyl alcohol.

"Oh. Sorry. I just didn't want to make you tell me - I don't like it when people pressure me." I am red.

"No, it's fine. Most people don't know. I guess if you're smart enough to figure it out, you deserve to know," he answers.

"And I could kind of, um, feel some scars on your back when I was checking for broken ribs," I mutter.

Four laughs. "Of course you did." He takes his hands away from mine to grab the ointment for my hands, and my hands immediately feel cold.

"Well, hey. You can't see them," I defend.

He shrugs. "I dunno." His face twists into a scowl, and he looks away. "They're ugly as hell, and I hate them. That's why I got the tattoo - to cover them up."

"Hey," I say sternly, turning Four's head to face me so I can look at his eyes, "they aren't as bad as you think they are. Trust me. I don't think they're ugly."

"Thanks, Tris." Four grabs some butterfly stitches and tape my knuckles back together, adding bandaids over those as the final touch. "I'm done."

"Thanks, Four. It's a lot easier to do to someone instead of to yourself," I comment.

He nods. "Don't I know."

I don't let go of his hand just yet, and he doesn't pull away. I just hope he doesn't notice I'm holding onto him. "Does Zeke know?" I ask softly. "Uriah? Their mom? Anyone?"

Four shakes his head, and then nods. "My old coach. Amar."

"Then I feel honored," I announce quietly, a smile working its way onto my face.

"You don't look at me like a kicked puppy. I - thank you. Amar did, and I hated it." Four looks down.

"I might consider looking at you like a kicked puppy…if you were one." I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "But you're not. You're an amazing man, Four - successful, happy, honest, and morally sound. Marcus should reaize how great you are."

"Thank you," he whispers. "But I don't see Marcus much anymore."

I chuckle. "I wonder why."

Four wraps his arms around me as well. Then he releases me and leans casually against the table. "So, Tris. Why don't we play 'I ask you a question and you ask me a question'?"

"Sounds okay." I hop up on the table and look over at Four.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty three. I'll be twenty four in July," I answer. "What's your real name?"

"I refuse to answer that." Four crosses his arms.

I shrug. "Okay. Then I won't answer any more questions, either."

Four scowls. "My middle name is Jeremiah."

"Really?" I ask, suddenly alert. "So is AJ's. Well, his real name is Andrew Jeremiah, but everyone just calls him AJ."

"What's your name?" Four asks me.

"Beatrice Grace Prior," I respond. "Can I call you FJ?" I tease.

He gives me an incredulous look. "Hell no. Anyway, will you tell me who AJ is? Is he your little brother?"

Suddenly I feel sick. Like throw-up sick. I run over to the trash can and puke my guts up.

"Tris?" Four asks, concerned. "Tris?"

"Ugh," I moan. "I think it's from the pitch to the stomach." I sit on the floor, lift my shirt, and wince at the sight of the big, purple bruise. Then I begin pressing lightly to check for displaced organs. Shit, that hurts. Fortunately, nothing seems to be displaces, just bruised.

Four kneels next to me, looking at the bruise. "Are you okay?" Then he takes a closer look at my stomach. My scar. Shit. "Tris…why do you have a scar running across your stomach?"

I stand up and pulls my shirt down. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine, Four."

Four strides closer to me and pulls my shirt up again. "No, it's not. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Four! Just go." I'm near to tears now.

"No," he hisses. "I let you in, Tris. Just let me in."

"I can't, Four." I'm trembling now.

Four sighs and pulls me into a tight hug. I press my face into his shirt and allow him to hold me. He hushes me, though I'm not crying…I think.

"I'm sorry, Tris."

* * *

Four knocks on my door. It's been a week since the Peter incident. The only time Four has let me be alone is when I'm asleep.

I open it.

"How long have you been up?"

"About a half hour." I yawn.

"Ready for breakfast?"

* * *

"What's your favorite color?" I ask suddenly, right when Four's taking a bite of bacon.

"Why?"

"I realized I know a ton of, like, deep stuff about you, but nothing little. Superficial," I explain.

"Oh. It's gray. You?"

"Blue."

"Favortie food?" Four asks.

"Spaghetti." I grin.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"When's your birthday?" I hope he'll tell me.

"March fifteenth," he answers.

"Hey, that's soon. In a few weeks," I say, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess. When's yours?" Four evades.

"July eighth. Are you doing anything special?"

"Nah." He looks at his watch. "We should go."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own _Divergent_._**

**Hey, everyone. You guys should be really happy...this chapter is really long. I promise there will be more baseball talk soon. Oh and I think I'll update ADD tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

_"July eighth. Are you doing anything special?"_

_"Nah." He looks at his watch. "We should go."_

* * *

Peter's nose looks less purple and swollen now, though I guess it's permanently crooked. Not that I'm complaining. It might warn girls away from him.

Peter and I glare at each other for a few seconds. Four is standing at my side awkwardly.

"You better go practice."

* * *

"Hey, Tris," Four says. I can hear his ragged breath - he must have just come in from practice. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Sure. Where?" I get off of my bed.

"Well, there's this really good Italian place about ten minutes from here. You up for it?" I hear his door close.

"Sounds good. Outside my room in twenty minutes?"

I hear the phone being put on speaker. That means he's pulling his sweaty workout clothes off to shower. "Yup. Bye, Tris."

"Bye, Four." I hang up and look in my closet, trying to decide what to wear.

* * *

"You look…you look great, Tris," Four says.

"Thanks," I reply, looking down. I decided upon a dark blue knee-length dress with a gray sweater and black and white converse. I put a little makeup on, too. "You don't look half bad yourself." He's wearing dark jeans, a light blue button-down, and converse.

"Thanks."

* * *

"This is good," I say, taking another bite of pasta bolognese.

"Mhm. I know the owner, actually. That's why she gave us this nice private booth." Four takes a bite. "Otherwise I get kind of swarmed."

I nod. "Makes sense, what with you being a baseball star and all."

"Yeah. Tris, I -"

My phone rings. I look down at it, and it's my dad. "Four, it's my dad. I'm sorry." I pick it up. "Dad?" I whisper. "This was a bad time. I'm at a nice restaurant with Four."

"Beatrice, I'm sorry." Dad sounds panicked. "I need you to have AJ with you. We just got off the plane - we're in Florida. I need you to come pick us up at the airport."

"Dad, we aren't anywhere near the airport!"

"Beatrice, it's important. I'll explain when you get here." Dad still sounds panicked. "AJ," I hear, "hold your suitcase for a second."

"Dad, what's going on? Are you guys okay? And I don't have a car!"

"Just come." Then he hangs up.

I look at Four. "Look, Four, I'm really sorry. Can you, maybe, drive me to the airport? I know it's not anywhere near, but -"

"I'll do it," Four interrupts. "C'mon, let's go. Your dad sounded frantic."

He throws sixty dollars on the table and pulls me out of the restaurant.

* * *

My dad and AJ are waiting, my dad's face tense. AJ is sitting on a suitcase. I jump out of the car and scoop AJ up in my arms. "I missed you, bud," I whisper.

He hugs me, balanced on my hip. "I missed you, too, Mommy."

I kiss his little blonde head. Fortunately, he looks nothing like his dad - he looks like a little me. He's small, too, and lean. "I love you, AJ."

Four walks over, and AJ sees him. "FOUR?" he says in awe. "Four Eaton?"

Four grins at him. "AJ? AJ Prior?"

"How do you know my name?" AJ asks suspiciously. "My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he adds.

Four grins and looks at me. "Is Beatrice your mom?"

I mentally facepalm as AJ says, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, your mom is my friend." Four steps closer. "How old are you, kid?"

"Four." AJ cuddles closer to me. I can tell he's kind of tired.

"Are -"

"Hey, Four," I say, tone light but commanding, "why don't you go sit with AJ in the car? AJ can tell you about his peewee league."

Four shrugs and holds his arms out for AJ, who wraps his arms around me tightly. "Mommy, I wanna stay with you."

Four helps me gently pry him off. "I know, but, but I need to talk to Papa. Remember how you said you wanted to meet Four? Well, now you get to."

AJ sighs and allows Four to hold him. I walk over to my dad, who has put both of the suitcases into the trunk.

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask. "I need to know."

Dad opens his mouth and then closes it again. "I'm really sorry, Bea. I can't tell you yet. I swear to God, though, when I can, I will. When this is all over."

I sigh and hug him, knowing he won't tell me more. "I love you, Dad. Whatever this is, be careful. Promise?"

"I love you, too, Bea. I promise. I promise." Dad hugs me tightly and then looks at his watch. "My flight leaves in fifteen minutes. I have to go. I love you, Bea!"

I hug him one more time and watch him go. Then I get in the front seat of the car. Four is in the driver's seat, turning around to talk to AJ, who's nearly dozing off.

"AJ, are you buckled?" I ask. He should be in a car- oh. Wait. Four must've put him in the carseat Dad brought.

"Yup. Four buckled me," he mumbles, falling asleep.

I hold a finger to my lips, looking at Four, grab my phone out of my pocket, and put the sound machine app on. I set the phone on "do not disturb" and put it on the seat next to AJ, who's asleep.

Four isn't looking at me, just concentrating on the road ahead of him.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation," I say, my tone defeated.

"That would be nice."

"AJ is my kid. Peter - Peter -"

"Peter got you pregnant and left you?"

I shake my head. "Peter raped me. Then I found out I was pregnant…and I couldn't bear to give it up. My parents supported me, even suggested I give him up for adoption. But then…when I saw him in the hospital…I just couldn't. He was - is - a beautiful byproduct of terrible violence. So I kept him. My parents let me live with them - they understood - and I finished college - a combination of online credits and classes at the university I'd been at. Then I started working for a high school as an ATC. I spent the most time with the baseball and softball teams. I would sometimes bring AJ to work with me. Everyone understood. Then I applied for a job with the Yankees…and you know the rest."

Four bites his lip. "I'm guessing you don't want to be looked at like a kicked puppy."

I chuckles slightly. "No, I don't. But I also don't want to be looked at like I'm…dirty. Impure."

Four scoffs. "Like anyone would do that. It's not your fault he raped you." He glances at me. "Do you get child support?"

I shake my head. "I haven't tried. Why?"

"Because he technically has to pay it. I'll hire you a lawyer," Four offers.

"How do we prove he's Peter's?"

"DNA. We'll get samples from you, Peter, and AJ. We don't even have to mention the rape part, if you'd like," Four explains.

"How do you plan on getting Peter's DNA?"

"Leave that to me."

I hesitate. "Four, why are you doing all of this? You've only known me for like two weeks and -"

"I'm doing it for a lot of reasons," Four interrupts, "some of which you will never know. But one of them is because it's what's right. The bastard raped you and got you pregnant, and he isn't even paying you child support?"

I lean over and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you, Four. You're a great friend."

He smiles down at me for a second. "You're welcome, Tris."

* * *

"Look, Max, I'm sorry -"

"We can't have the kid at practice." Max points at AJ. "He has to go somewhere else."

"It's just for today! I'm going to figure out somewhere for him to go tomorrow, I promise," I say hurriedly. "I can put a helmet on him or whatever. He has one."

"Why is he even here?"

"My parents were taking care of him," I say slowly. "Then they couldn't. So last night, my dad flew him out here. I only found out he was here last night at about eight. You can ask Four; he drove me to pick AJ up."

Max sighs. "Just for today. And he had better stay out of the way. Whose kid is he, anyway?"

Just then, Four comes over to me, looking surprisingly happy. He hands me a bloody rag in plastic bag. "I got Peter's DNA," he announces. Then he sees Max. "Oops."

"Peter is the dad?"

"Um. Yeah. We -"

"He raped her when she was eighteen," Four supplies. I punch him in the side.

"Oh. If you're saying that officially, I have to kick him off the team, but I'll let you decide. Does he go?" Max offers.

I shake my head. "The more money he earns, the more child support he'll have to pay me. He stays. Speaking of which, Four, where is he and how did you get the blood?"

Four puts an angelic look on his face. "He fell down the stairs and broke his nose again. I just helped him mop it up."

Max shakes his head. "I didn't hear that. So is he coming, Four?"

Four nods. "He's about two minutes behind me." Then Four squats down and begins to chat with AJ.

"So that's why you hate him so much," Max muses. "I would've thought you'd be more afraid of him."

"I would be, but I learned to fight and now I can take him."

Peter stumbles onto the field, looking a little dazed. I scoop AJ up from Four and start walking over to him. Four scrambles to follow me.

"Tris," Peter sneers. "Got yourself pregnant?"

I growl at him. "No, you son of a - no. Andrew Jeremiah here is your s-o-n. He will never know, but I thought you ought to. And soon you will be paying me c-h-i-l-d s-u-p-p-o-r-t for him. And I will repeat myself: AJ will never know he is your s-o-n. I don't want him know his f-a-t-h-e-r is such an awful person. You are a d-i-c-k, and I hate you."

Peter's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yeah," I say fiercely. "And we're going to the doctor soon to have it verified that he is your s-o-n."

"Bitch," Peter says. "Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"Because I didn't know where you were." Then I walk back to the dugout, where I stand next to Max, AJ still on my hip.

"Who was that, Mommy?"

"Someone mean," I reply, kissing his head. "You don't need to worry about him. So did you and Four have fun this morning?"

"Uh-huh. He said he would play catch with me. At the park," AJ says excitedly. "And he said I can meet Mariano Rivera and Zeke Montenegro!"

I chuckle. "Maybe you can, bud."

I see Zeke saying something to Four, gesturing at me once or twice. Four gives him the scariest death glare I've seen in a long time and says something back.

* * *

AJ has fallen asleep on my shoulder, despite my moving around and the sounds on the practice. I'm currently walking around, giving tips. I walk over to Zeke and shift AJ from one arm to the other so I can grab Zeke's arm.

"Stop, Zeke," I order. "Your neck and back are tensing too much right now. Why are you so tense?"

"I'm angry," he admits, glancing at Peter.

"Zeke, that is my business and my business alone," I tell him firmly. "He's already been beat up twice, and Four is helping me take some legal action. The best thing you can do is just ignore him. Apparently AJ and Four are going to the park. Maybe you can come and bring Will and Uri. I don't know. Just leave Peter be."

Zeke relaxes. "Okay. I'll see if I can convince Mariano to say hi to him, too."

I clap him on the back and continue to walk around, giving tips. When I get to Four, who's pitching today, I nod.

"Looking good, Four." I touch his shoulder and let my hand linger there for just a second before walking away.

* * *

"I wanna go to the park," AJ whines.

"If you don't stop whining, you won't be going anywhere," I warn.

AJ sighs and goes back to his coloring book. I pull a sweatshirt on and grab some clothes for AJ to change into: his favorite navy blue basketball shorts and a white Yankees tee shirt with "4" and "Eaton" written on the back, and "Yankees" on the front. I hand him the clothes, and he changes.

"Four!" AJ squeals, obviously delighted that he's here.

"Hey, kid." Four steps into my room, followed by Zeke and Mariano Rivera. Rivera squats down.

"Hi," he says.

AJ's eyes are like saucers. "Mariano Rivera _and_ Four _and_ Zeke Montenegro."

All three chuckle. Rivera shakes AJ's hand. "Do you have your cap? I'll sign it."

AJ practically runs to his backpack. He rummages through it and pulls out his peewee league hat. I smile as all three of the men standing there sign it. Four also signs AJ's shirt.

Mariano Rivera claps AJ on the back and leaves, while Four picks AJ up and puts him on his shoulders.

"If you hurt my kid, I'll kill you!" I shout to Four, who's currently running through the halls with AJ on his shoulders. "So who all is coming?" I ask Zeke, who's walking beside me.

"The gang - Chris, Will, you, Four, me, Uri, Mar, Lynn, and Shauna," Zeke answers.

"Sounds good." I see Four letting AJ climb up on him and do flips. "Four Eaton, put my son down, now."

Four sighs. "Fine." Then he puts AJ back on his shoulders and continues to walk.h

* * *

"What does the park look like?" AJ asks...again.

"Four already answered that question, Andrew," I say, a warning tone to my voice.

"Uh oh," he says in a small, cute voice. "You're mad at me. You only call me Andrew when you're mad."

* * *

"We're here!" Four announces.

I help AJ out and we look around. It's a playground with a baseball field next to it. AJ loves it, though. He grins at Four and then runs onto the field. There are a few other kids on the field. I grab our mitts and follow him. Four follows me, and Zeke and the others slowly come, too.

"- can't play," a boy, probably eight, says. "You're too little, kid."

"But -" AJ protests.

Four steps forward. "It's okay, AJ. You and me and Zeke can go play in the outfield. I'm sure these kids don't mind if we use a little of their outfield."

The kid looks up. "Wh- Four? Four Eaton? From the Yankees? How does he know you?"

Four nods at the boy, and then puts AJ on his shoulders and walks away. We all follow, everyone on the field staring at the three Yankees going to play ball with a kid.

"Thanks for playing with AJ," I say to Four as Uriah and Zeke play with him. Four and I are sitting on a bench, watching.

Al jogs up to us. "Hey, Tris."

"Hi." I don't take my eyes off AJ.

"That your kid?"

"Yes." I hear Four snort very slightly beside me.

"He's cute." Al sits next to me. I move closer to Four.

"Thank you." I glance at him quickly and give him a tight smile.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Al asks, all in one breath.

I look over at him, surprised. I feel Four tense beside me. "Um. Sorry, Al, but I don't really think of you that way."

"Sure you don't. You had your hands all over me four days ago." He's referring to when I checked his ribs for a break.

"Um, no," I say, confused. "I was checking your ribs for a break, because you told me you thought you had one."

"Yes, you did."

"No, man, she didn't," Four growls. "I was there. Leave her be. Go."

Al leaves. I lean on Four slightly. "Thanks, Four."

He shakes his head. "It's totally fine."

* * *

"Look, doctor," I say quietly, "please don't mention what this is for. He doesn't need to know who his dad is or how awful he is just yet."

We look over at AJ, who's sitting on the table, swinging his legs and looking at us. The doctor sighs. "Fine."

"Thank you." I sit nex to AJ. "The doctor's going to prick your arm a little and take a little of your blood, okay? Then he's going to do mine."

"Can he do yours first?" AJ requests.

"Sure I can, kid," the doctor says. He switches out the vials and takes my blood. I don't even flinch, just look at AJ. The doctor puts a little gauze and a piece of medial tape on my arm.

AJ screws his eyes shut as the doctor takes his blood. The doctor puts a smiley face over his needle mark.

"Thank you," I murmur.

"You're welcome. The results should be ready in about thirty minutes," the doctor tells me.

We return to the waiting room, where AJ immediately climbs into Four's lap. He's gotten much more comfortable with Four since he first met him a week and a half ago.

I laugh and pull AJ onto my own lap. AJ hugs me. "I love you, Mommy."

* * *

"Beatrice Prior?" the receptionist calls. I stand, balancing AJ on my hip. Four follows us back, a hand casually pressed to my lower back.

AJ now sits in my lap in the office while Four leans against the wall. We agreed that once the doctor got here, Four would take AJ away so I could talk with the doctor.

"This just proves what I already knew," I say. "I knew Peter was the father. And you can match the DNA sample from Peter to the one from his stay in jail for a DUI?"

The doctor nods. "You're good to go, Beatrice. This is enough proof to convince a judge to issue a court order for child support."

I shake his hand and take the file. "Thank you."

* * *

"What did he say?" Four asks me. We're driving back to the hotel.

"We just need this as proof," I reply, holding the file up.

Four takes it from me. "Why don't I hold this?"

"Thanks." I lean my head on his shoulder, and he glances down at me quickly.

* * *

"Come on, AJ," I order, pulling him along by his arm.

"Stiff!" I hear from behind me.

I spin, putting myself between Peter and AJ. Only...Al is there, too. "What do you guys want?"

"Just to talk," Peter replies, cracking his knuckles. I pick AJ up, run the remaining feet to my room, toss him inside, and start to push the door shut. Al and Peter are trying to open it.

"AJ, baby, get my phone and call Four," I order. He does while I do my best to keep them out. "Tell him I need him."

"He's coming," AJ tells me.

I hear approaching footsteps and then a weight is pulled off the door. I wait a few seconds and open it cautiously. Four has a foot on Peter's throat and is holding Al up by the throat.

Four drops Al and hugs me. "Are you and AJ okay?"

"Yeah. I got us in the room and all, but I couldn't get the door closed, so I had AJ call you." I take a deep breath and hug Four tighter. "Thank you."

Four kicks each of their sides, hard. "Don't ever come near her again." Then he leads me back into my room, where he picks AJ up and hugs him, too.

I look at my phone. It's nearly eight. "Time for bed, AJ," I announce. "Get your PJs on and brush your teeth, okay?"

He sighs but obeys. "Will you tuck me in, Four?" he asks hopefully through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Go spit and I will."

AJ runs off to the bathroom. Four stays sitting next to me on the couch.

"Thanks for coming, Four," I say quietly. I lean into him slightly.

"No problem, Tris. I wouldn't want you or AJ to get hurt," he murmurs. His arm slides around me just a little.

"Four?" AJ says.

Four stands and leads AJ away. I wait for him to return and, when he does, curl back into his side.

"Thanks. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Why don't we just sit and talk?" Four suggests.

I smile. "Sounds good."

* * *

I wake up in my bed. I don't remember coming in here. I get up and stumble out. Four is sitting with AJ, talking about baseball. Of course.

"Hey, boys," I say, rubbing my eyes. "Why are you still here, Four?"

"Do you want me to -"

"No, it's fine. Just - how did I get into my room last night?" I cut him off.

"Oh. Well, you fell asleep next to me, so I carried you to your room," Four explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sit next to him, resting my hand on his warm shoulder. "Thank you, Four. Do you have practice today?"

"No. The rest of the team is getting here today. I was thinking we could go get you introduced to them?" Four suggests.

I haven't moved my hand yet. "That sounds good. When do they get here?"

"Today, anytime. I was thinking we could grab some breakfast, do some practice - I told AJ I would help him with pitching for a little while - and then go say hi." Four smiles at AJ.

I kiss the top of AJ's head. "Sounds good, Four. Do you mind watching him for a few hours? I have some work I need to do."

Four frowns. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Just for a half hour. Then I'll bring my new files to the field and memorize while you guys play," I bargain.

"Fine," Four gives in.

* * *

I hug AJ. "See you in thirty minutes, bud. Have fun with Four."

I start entering the people I've treated so far this week into the computer. It's a dull process, but I get paid to do it. I'm about to leave, and then someone drags me from my chair. I smell the familiar soap and begin to struggle. It's Peter.

He bangs my head against the wall and begins to hit me. I'm dazed; I can't fight back. Then another pair of hands join, holding me while the first ones punch me over and over again.

Then someone knocks on my door and enters. I look up, trying to focus. It's Four, carrying a sleeping AJ. When he sees what's happening, he sets AJ on a table and proceeds to beat both of the men up. Peter tries to get away, but Four grabs his shirt and finishes beating them up. He leaves them unconscious on the ground and picks me up. He lays me on one of the tables.

"What do I do, Tris?" Four asks, sounding like he's trying to control his emotions.

"Lift my shirt," I say, "and gently check for breaks. Gently, Four."

He does so. "How can I tell if there are breaks?" He presses on one last area, and I hiss.

"There's a fracture there," I tell him. "It should go away." I wince. "But my head...he banged it against the wall and everything is dizzy."

Four gently wakes AJ up. "Come on, bud. Can you hold onto my shirt? I'm gonna carry your mommy somewhere and I don't want you getting lost."

Four lifts me up and carries me away. I clutch his shirt and breathe in his comforting smell - like metal with a hint of sweat, and at the same time something heavy and kind of sweet.

* * *

I feel very comfortable when Four lays me down. I must be in a bed. But I hear talking.

"- not on the team, Four, and you know it," a man says.

"Please, sir," Four begs.

The man sighs and gives in to whatever Four is asking. Wow, the lights are really pretty in here - all yellow and sun-like.

"Hi, honey," he says. "Do you know what your name is?"

"Beatrice Prior."

He continues to do different concussion tests on me, and then he double checks my ribs for breaks. I found Four's hands to be much nicer.

"Okay, Four. Take her to - wherever, ice her head and her ribs, and stay with her for tonight," the doctor.

"- concussion?"

"No. She's just out of it. She should be fine."

Four lifts me up and carries me away. I reach my arm down for AJ, who grabs my hand. "Are you okay, Mommy?"

"Yes, baby," I murmur. "I'll read you a story later, okay?"

* * *

Four sets me down somewhere soft. It's his bed, I think, because it smells like him.

"AJ, stay here with your mother," Four instructs roughly. "I'll be back soon."

AJ comes and cuddles up to my side while we wait for Four. My head is starting to clear.

* * *

"Four?" I croak when the door shuts again.

"Yeah?" Four lifts the dozing AJ and puts him on the couch. Then he lifts me up and lays me so I'm in his lap, and he's holding me so I can sit up.

I lean into him. "I think my head is starting to clear."

"Then why are you leaning on me? Not that I'm complaining."

I don't move. "I never said it was clear. Just clear-ing."

Four holds me slightly tighter. "You know...I'm really glad I met you."

"Can I ask why?" I murmur, pressing my face into his neck.

"Because you're great. Because AJ is an amazing kid, and I'm lucky to know you two," he responds.

"I'm pretty lucky to know you, too. I mean, other than the fact that you're helping me with Peter and you don't think I'm weird or dirty or wrong, AJ positively loves you and I can't help but feel safe and loved around you," I admit.

Four wraps his arms around me more tightly. "Thank you, Tris."

"Mhm." I breathe in his scent again. "Where did you go?"

"Beat Peter up again and dropped him and Al off with the doctor."

I make a disinterested sound and lay my head back on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Can I let you sleep?"

"No, but you can sleep next to me," I reply, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

Four kisses the top of my head. "Okay." And with that, I doze off on his lap.

* * *

When I wake up again, I'm still cuddled up to Four, but we're laying down in his bed. He's watching me, a small smile on his face.

I move myself away. "Sorry," I mumble.

Four shrugs. "No, it's okay. You're cute when you sleep."

I hesitate. "Why did you come in from the field?"

"It had been much more than a half hour, and AJ started to get cranky," Four explains.

"If you hadn't come and gotten me, I would have died. I guess I'm not as safe as I thought."

"Hey, to be fair, they got the jump on you - you didn't know they were there," Four argues.

"I know." I lay my head back on Four's chest.

* * *

"We," Four announces to AJ, Will and I (mostly AJ), "are going to take you to the park for a few hours and give your mommy and Christina some time together."

"Do _not_ feed him ice cream," I warn, "no matter how cute he looks. I guarantee he'll be bouncing off the walls for hours if you do."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Four says.

I sigh and shake my head. "Go."

"Ingrate."

"Go, nerdface," I repeat, smiling.

* * *

"So…is there anything going on between you and Four?" Christina asks as soon as they leave. We've already bolted the door and such.

I shrug and lay back on the bed. "I don't know. I kind of want there to be. Remember when Peter and Al beat me up? Last week? Well, the morning after that, I woke up spooning with him."

"Naked?"

I laugh. "No, but the principle applies."

"Do you want there to be anything?"

I sigh. "Yes, I do. A lot. AJ loves him, he's amazing to me, and I really like him. Even though it's only been a month."

Christina bites her lip. "You won't know if it's meant to be unless you try."

"Yeah, but I don't even know if Four likes me. Chances are he doesn't. I mean, I'm small, ugly, small, short, I was raped, so I have issues, and I have a son. Why would he like me?"

Christina take my hand. "Honey, AJ and Peter are not your fault, and Four knows that. He would never think any worse of you for it. And…" She hesitates. "And Four's never acted the way he acts around you around anyone else. Everyone else he just…he just puts his walls up."

I nod slowly. "If he initiates anything, I'll go along with it. If not, I'll just have wet dreams and think about him constantly."

Christina smacks me soflty. "I did not need to know that."

I grin. "That's why I said it. I don't have wet dreams. I never have."

"So…"

* * *

"AJ!" I say, picking my baby up.

"Mommy, I wanna get my hair cut," he announces.

"How?"

"I want it to look like Four's." He points at Four's fohawk-thing.

"I do it with gel, bud, not a haircut," Four explains.

"Oh." This doesn't faze him. "Will you do it for me?"

"Sure, sometime. C'mon, AJ, let's get you dressed and off to practice with the big boys," Four says, lifting him out of my arms. We walk to my room, and Four helps AJ pick out some clothes. Then we grab his glove and walk to the fields.

"So he'll be meeting the rest of the team for the first time," I comment.

"When do you come back to practices?"

"Tomorrow." Then I chuckle. "Remember when Max said AJ could only stay for a day?"

"Kid's charming as hell, and cute as a button," Four points out.

AJ runs onto the field when we get there and jumps into Zeke's arms, yelling "ZEKEY!"

The other players chuckles. Zeke grins and hugs him. "Hey, kid. Where's your mom?"

"Present," I mutter and pick him up. "AJ, we don't want to hurt Zeke," I say loudly, grinning. "I mean, we know he's a baby and all, but no need to intentionally hurt him." Then I whisper, "I'm kidding, bud."

AJ looks at Zeke. "I'm sorry."

Then AJ starts laughing, really hard. I chuckle and kiss his head. I put him down, and he looks around.

His eyes widen. "Derek Jeter…Robinson Cano…A Rod…Brian McCann…Michael Piñeda…Mark Teixeira…Jacoby Ellsbury…Ichiro Suzuki…oh my gosh."

"Your kid knows his baseball," Four says.

"My dad, AJ and I used to sit and watch the Yankees games together," I explain. "Dad would explain the plays and which player was which."

Four smiles at me. "Sounds like fun. Have you heard from him?"

I scowl. "AJ!" I call. He turns around from staring at them and comes to me. I whisper in his ear, and he obeys.

"What did you tell him to do?" Four asks.

"You'll see." Just then, he takes Zeke's glove and gives it to me. Zeke doesn't noticed, but Four does.

"Mm. Why?"

"Because Zeke will be looking for it." I turn and put it in the cooler. "We're all good."

AJ is still watching the "big boys," eyes wide and mouth open. I shove Four out to go play with them and pull AJ onto my lap.

Zeke starts to panic when he can't find his glove and makes an idiot of himself. Four is smiling.

I grab it from its place in the cooler and put it back where it was before, and then come and sit with AJ again.

Then someone rattles the fence behind me. I turn and see Peter there. "You can't just eff off, can you, Peter?"

"Not with you. Your boyfriend over there beat me up because of my little lesson to you. I think it's time for another," Peter tells me, beginning to climb the fence. I run out onto the field, straight to Four.

Four sighs and lifts Peter by the shirt. "Dude, how many times do I have to beat you up to get you to understand that she isn't your punching bag or rape toy?"

"She made you beat me up!" Peter snarls.

"No, she didn't. She was so badly beaten that she couldn't see, let alone talk," Four growls back.

"She still made you."

Four sighs and looks at me. "Why do you bother letting him stay on the team?"

I don't answer, just set AJ down. "Hold his head up for me," I order. Four looks at me weirdly, but does so. I peer at his eyes and feel his pulse and then pinch him. He responds a second later. "He's on drugs. Get a cup and make him pee," I tell Four.

I lift AJ again. The other players jog toward us. "What's going on?" they ask.

"Peter's on drugs," Four answers. "Any of you got a cup?"

"I'll go get one," Zeke volunteers. He disappears.

Peter struggles slightly against Four, who doesn't look like he's having any trouble holding him back.

Zeke returns with the cup, and I turn away with AJ, feeling sick at the thought of seeing that...again. Four taps me when he's done and walks me off the field.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own _Divergent_._**

**Hey, everyone. Here's an update. I'll try to update ADD soon...finals are coming up and teachers are loading us with tests. Enjoy!**

_Peter struggles slightly against Four, who doesn't look like he's having any trouble holding him back._

_Zeke returns with the cup, and I turn away with AJ, feeling sick at the thought of seeing that...again. Four taps me when he's done and walks me off the field._

Four drops the pee off with someone and then walks AJ and I back to our room. "I need to go do something," he tells me when we're at the door. "Keep the door locked while I'm gone."

I nod and hug him tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

"AJ!" I roar. "Get in here."

"I don't want to take a bath, Mommy."

"You can take one later," I grumble.

Then I shower instead of him, making sure to first put on a show in Spanish.

* * *

When I get out, I swear quietly. I forgot to bring a towel in. I peek out and AJ is glue to the T.V., so I walk out toward the linen closet. Right before I reach it, the door opens and Four walks in.

For a few seconds, we stare at each other. His eyes roam my body for a few seconds longer, and then his cheeks redden and I grab a towel. I should've done that sooner, but I was frozen…

I grab my clothes and run back to the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that," Four apologizes. "I - I should've knocked, or -"

"It's fine, Four. It wasn't your fault." I grin. "You didn't…enjoy it or anything, did you?"

His eyes widen, and he reddens. Then he looks away. "No."

Taking a deep breath, I kiss his cheek. "It's okay," I say in a low tone. "It's perfectly natur-"

Four shakes his head. "No, Tris - it can't be - I -" he takes a deep breath "- you make me crazy," he admits. "I think about you all of the time."

I give him a small smile. I open my mouth to reply - and then AJ mumbles something in Spanish, and I realize it was a curse word.

"AJ, honey," I call, standing up from our seat on the ground. "What did you say?"

"_Pendejo_," he repeats. **(A/N: this is a real, extremely offensive curse word in Spanish. Do not repeat.)**

"Baby, that's a mean word," I tell him. "Don't say that one, okay?"

He nods. I motion Four over. "Hey, AJ."

"Hiya, Four."

"Maybe Four will help with your bath," I hint.

"I don't want to take a bath."

Four lifts him up. "Well, you have to, bud. C'mon. It'll be fun."

We walk to the bathroom. I fill the tub while Four convinces AJ to take his clothes off. Or tries - he ends up having to just pulls his clothes off.

I sit AJ in the tub and leave, giving Four a "good luck" smile.

* * *

Four and AJ come out of the bathroom. Four's shirt is wet and bubbly, but AJ is clean and dry. Four has him wrapped up in a towel. I hand Four clean clothes for AJ.

"I don't have anything for you," I say regretfully.

Four shakes his head and strips his shirt off. "No, it's okay. Unless you want me to put a shirt on?"

I hit his arm lightly. "What time is it?"

"Like five thirty."

I look down at AJ. "Let's -"

"Actually," Four interrupts, "I kind of changed our rooms. I got you, me, and AJ a three-room suite, so we could all stay together. Is that okay?"

I nod. "That's nice of you, Four."

* * *

"Okay, that's the last of it," Four grunts. He hands me a key. "What should I wear to dinner?"

I look over to where AJ is standing. "AJ, bud, grab a coloring book and go color," I order gently.

He obeys, and I pull Four into his bedroom. I take his hand and look through his bags.

I hold up the baby blanket and smile. "What's this?"

He reddens and snatches it away. "Nothing."

"Hey, Four," I say in my firm-but-gentle AJ tone, "I'm not judging you. I think it's sweet that you carry around a baby blanket. I still carry around my teddy bear."

Four softens noticeably. "It's just - my dad, he never let me have any toys or anything. My mom helped me hide this blanket under a floorboard, and he never found it. It's the only thing I have from my childhood that's positive, other than Zeke."

I place my hand on his still-bare back. "I don't mind the scars. In fact, I think they represent regrowth and rebuilding - you made an amazing man out of a terrible past."

Four sighs. "Thanks, Tris."

I hand him a dark blue button down and hold two pairs of pants in my hands. "Where are we going? Do I need to dress AJ and I up?"

Four nods. "It's a surprise where we're going, but dressing up would be a good idea."

I hand him the black slacks and put AJ in one of his two dress outfits: navy blue slacks, a blue shirt, and a grey-blue tie to match his eyes. Then I throw a dress (black with some silver accents) and a little makeup on.

"You look pretty, Mommy," AJ tells me, ever the little angel…until he reverts to his devilish, stubborn me self. He's a great kid, though.

Four steps out of his room, too. He's re-gelled his hair, and put on the outfit, and added converse. I chuckle and grab my phone and AJ.

I buckle AJ into the car and get in the front seat. Four begins to drive, and I pull out my phone and text Christina.

_Chris. (me)_

_What? (Chris)_

_Four, um, he kinda… (me)_

_HE KINDA WHAT!? (Chris)_

_…saw me naked? (me)_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! (Chris)_

_It was an accident and we talked about it afterwards and I kissed his cheek and… (me)_

_YOU DID FUCKING WHAT? (Chris)_

_And he said I'm pretty much all he thinks about. (me)_

_Oh my god! My little girl is growing up…. (Chris)_

_And when I was naked he stared at me and turned bright red and then stammered later when I asked him if he enjoyed it. :D (me)_

_I think he likes you *squeal* (Chris)_

_I hope. (me)_

"Who're you texting?" Four asks.

I look up, surprised. "Uh, no one." I blush. "Chris," I mumble. He cranes his neck to read the messages, and I pull the phone away. "It's private!" I exclaim.

Four shrugs. Then he looks back at the road, and I look back at my phone.

_I think he does. I'll get Will to ask him. (Chris)_

_NO NO NO NO NO NO! (me)_

_Why not? (Chris)_

_We're adults; let us figure it out. (me)_

_Ugh. You're no fun, but fine. (Chris)_

_Thanks. (me)_

_But you have to promise to tell him you like him tonight. (Chris)_

_Ugh. You're no fun, but fine. (me)_

_Don't mimic me. (Chris)_

_Fine. Thanks, Chris! (me)_

_Np. (Chris)_

"We're here." Four chivalrously gets out and holds my door open for my. I hold his hand for a second longer than necessary, smiling at him.

Then I let go to get AJ, making sure to bring his coloring book.

* * *

"Hello, Four," a woman with black hair and a gray streak says, smiling at him in a friendly way.

"Hey, Tori. This is Tris, the girl I was telling you about, and her son, AJ," Four says as a way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Tori." I shake her hand, and pick AJ up so he can too.

She grins at him. "What a little gentleman you are, AJ." She looks over to Four, who gives her a pleading look. "Tris, if I may, we have a children's dining area. It's staffed by child care experts. He'll be safe there if you want to hang out with Four for a little while."

I hug AJ and hand him to Tori. He takes his coloring book and crayons.

* * *

"This is nice," I say quietly, sipping the water Tori gave us.

"It is," Four agrees.

I look down. "Four, I -"

Four leans in suddenly and kisses me. I hungrily kiss him back, and then pull away once I realize what I'm doing.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaims. "I - I didn't mean to -"

I take a deep breath. "It's not you, Four, I promise. I really - I like you. That's what I was going to tell you. But then my fear of - of intimacy kicked in."

Four smiles at me. "I'm sorry." He moves slightly away, and we eat our dinner.

* * *

The way back is rather awkward. AJ has fallen asleep, and Four grips the steering wheel so tightly his fingers are whiteish yellow.

I reach over and take one of his hands, rubbing gently. He takes deep, even breaths, not reacting.

* * *

I carry AJ in and tuck him in, simply stripping him to his underwear. Then I turn his sound machine on and kiss his head.

* * *

"Tris, about -"

I lean over and kiss him firmly. "Four, don't worry about it. We're even now." I don't mention how much I enjoy kissing him.

Four smiles at me. We sit there, simply looking at each other, for a few minutes. Then I scoot closer to him on the couch - so I'm actually cuddled into him - and wrap his arm around me.

"Should we do this?" Four asks, not looking at me, but staring at the blank wall. "Should we take the chance of ruining something as good as this?"

I sigh. "I don't know about you, Four, but I - but I think the chance to find love is worth risking friendship."

"Yeah, but what if we don't click? Then everything is messed up and our friendship - and everything I have with you," Four argues feebly.

"I like you, Four. A lot. If we don't give this a go, it'll ruin us as much as if we do." I look up at him.

He nods slowly. "I like you more than you know," he tells me, finally looking at me with blue eyes ablaze with desire. "I just don't want to mess things up."

I lean my face up and kiss him again. This time he responds hungrily, and then pins us to the couch.

We pull away out of breath. "Maybe we should go on a few more dates before we get all, um, you know," I suggest, reddening.

"I don't mind going slow," Four murmurs. He pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him, and I lean my head on his chest.

"I never got to thank you," I tell him. "Thank you for helping with AJ so much. You've been even more amazing than ever, and you were pretty amazing even then."

Four kisses my head. "I got something back from the judge," he tells me.

I perk up. "What?"

"He sent me a copy of the notice he sent Peter. Peter has to pay you twenty percent of his yearly income," Four answers.

My eyes widen. "What does he make?"

"Eleven million a year or so."

"Wait - so does that mean I get like -" I pull out my phone and pull up the calculator app "- two million, two hundred thousand dollars a year?" Four nods again. I grin and hug him. "Thank you so much."

His hand finds my back. "It's no problem."

"I'll pay you ba-"

"Unnecessary," Four cuts in. "I don't need your money. AJ does. You do. I have enough money to last me a lifetime - my income is nearly twice as much as Peter's."

My eyes widen. "Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Tris?" Four's voice awakens me.

I sit up and see that he's shaking like a cold puppy. "What's wrong?"

He moves closer to me and my bed. "I - I just - had a bad dream, I guess."

I smile at him. "Do you want to lay with me?"

Four reddens. "Yeah," he mumbles.

I open my arms, and he crawls into my bed, burrowing into me. I sigh contentedly, and we fall back asleep.

* * *

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy!" AJ whines, bouncing on my bed. He stops bouncing suddenly "Four?"

Four and I sit up. I look at Four and realize what I didn't last night - he's wearing only boxers.

I also realize my bare legs are practically tangled with his.

Four untangles himself, reddening. "What's up, AJ?" Damn, his morning voice is cute.

"I'm hungry and -"

"Okay, AJ," I moan. "We're getting up, we're getting up."

"Good." He jumps off the bed and casts a glance back. "Why were you two in bed together?"

"Four had a bad dream, sweetie," I reply, standing up.

"Oh."

* * *

I quickly spot Christina when we go down for breakfast. She's sitting close to Will, giggling at whatever he's saying. I leave Four and AJ in line - telling Four what to get for me - and sit next to her.

She quickly abandons Will and squeals at me. "So what happened? Did you tell him?"

I lean closer to her and whisper the story in her ear. She squeals in all the right places, occasionally giggling.

"So are you two going to be going out?" she whispers.

"I don't know. It's up in the air - he said he doesn't want to 'ruin what we have,'" I reply, furrowing my brow.

Christina frowns. "Does that mean -"

Four sits down. "It means exactly what I said. It means I really like being friends with Tris and I don't want to mess that up, but I really, really like her," he growls quietly - so Will can't hear - to Christina.

Christina looks away, and I blush. "Thanks," I mutter, taking my food.

Four gives me a look. "Why did you talk to Christina?" he asks.

"She's my friend. It's what girls do," I respond.

Four discreetly grabs my hand under the table. I smile and finish my oatmeal.

"I have practice today. Are you -"

I lean up a little further and kiss his cheek. "I'm taking AJ to sign up for preschool, remember?"

Four blushes. "Yeah, I remember. So I'll see you later?"

I nod. "I'll stop by your practice, okay?"

* * *

"AJ, get out," I order quietly.

"But I don't wanna go back to school," AJ complains.

"If you want Four to play with you later tonight, you need to get out and come," I warn.

He huffs and allows me to help him out of the car.

* * *

"Andrew Jeremiah Prior," I repeat softly. "His nickname is AJ. He will be five on March twentieth. He is allergic to Benadryl, bees, and shellfish."

"Why the transfer from..." The receptionist checks the papers I gave her. "Chicago?"

"I got a new job with the Yankees, and my parents couldn't take care of AJ any longer," I repeat warily.

"When will you be dropping him off and picking him up each day?"

"Do you mean like full day and half day?" I reply

The lady shakes her head and pushes a chart towards me. "We have several different options - you can do four hour, six hour, or eight hour."

I bite my lip and look at AJ.

"Honey, he'll be fine here for eight hours," the woman assures me.

"His old preschool was three hours a day," I murmur.

"You can sign him up for the eight hour one and then take him out if you need to on some days," she coaxes.

I put him down for the eight hour one, and then begin to fill out the emergency contacts list.

I hesitate when I get to the second one. I could put my dad, but he's all the way in Chicago. Biting my lip, I add Four to the list as the secondary emergency contact. Then I add Caleb and my parents.

* * *

"Hey Four," I say, sidling up to him as he drizzles water over his head during a water break at practice.

"Hey."

I bite my lip. "Um, I put you down as AJ's secondary emergency contact. Is that okay?"

Four smiles at me warmly. "That's great, Tris." He hugs me. "Are you going to watch today's practice?"

I grin at him. "When do I not?"

* * *

I can see Four is trying to show off a little for me. It's cute; I like it. I can see Zeke notices, too, and Al. Speaking of Al, he's still black and blue from Four's beating. Peter's been out of practice. I believe Four said he returns tomorrow.

* * *

I plop down next to Four as he sits, rubbing his arm from his extra hour of pitching practice.

"Remind me why Max made you do an extra hour?" I tease.

He glares at me. "Don't even."

I hug him. "Wanna come with me to pick AJ up?"

"Hmmm… Let me translate that: will you drive me to pick AJ up?" Four frowns and looks down. "No."

"Please, Four?"

"No."

"Fine. Then will you go pick him up?" I offer.

"I guess."

"Thank you, Four," I say in an almost sing-song voice, hugging him.

* * *

"Zeke!" I hiss through his door. "It's me. Let me in!"

He peeks through a crack and then does so. "Good, good. Four's picking up AJ?"

I nod. "Hurry. The preschool is only twenty minutes from here."

A half hour later, we've planned Four's birthday party, as well as double-checking with Max that it's on an off day. We've also sent invites out.

* * *

I wait in our room for Four and AJ.

* * *

AJ jumps onto me when he gets back with Four, telling me all about his day - how he played, about a boy named Jakob, about nap and snack time, and about how much he likes this preschool. He also solemnly informs me that they told him to tell me he was a good reader, even for kindergarten level.

I smile at him. "I take it you like this preschool?"

He nods, grinning, and runs into his room. Four joins me on the couch. "It was all he would talk about on the way back."

I look over at him and force myself to not jump his bones. I have to bite my lip and look away. "I'm going to take a shower," I mumble.

I can feel Four's eyes on me as I leave. I shut myself in my room and lean against the door.

Four knocks on the door. "Tris?" A pause. "Tris, I know you're in there and not in the shower." Another pause. "Tris, please."

I sigh and open the door. "What?"

He leans his head down and kisses me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tris. I do want to be with you. I just - I just -"

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"Eeewww!" I hear. "Your tongues are touching!"

Four and I jump apart and see AJ making a funny face and sticking his tongue out. I pick AJ up.

* * *

"So are you and Four together yet?" Christina asks, whispering in my ear at dinner as she watches the older boys play with AJ, Four among them.

I shake my head. "Christina," I say in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"MOMMY! Mommy!" AJ cries, jumping on my bed to wake me up. "Momma! Four says we need to leave to drop me off for school soon!"

I moan and drag myself from the bed. "Tell Four he can take you to get breakfast," I reply. I then proceed to pull a sweatshirt and pair of basketball shorts on. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and meet Four and AJ in the dining hall.

Four hands me a muffin, a cup of coffee, and a cup of yogurt, and we leave.

* * *

AJ hugs Four and I. "Bye, Mommy. Bye D- bye Four." Then he runs off.

I look at Four. "I think he wants to call you Dad."

Four looks down. "Is that okay with you?"

I take Four's hand. "He needs a dad. A real dad. Are you okay with it?"

Four nods and stands abruptly. "We have to go. I have practice in forty minutes."

* * *

Max calls everyone together before he begins the practice, myself included. "Peter Hayes. You all know him. He was caught to be on several recreational drugs. He has been suspended for one hundred games. If any of you else are on drugs, I recommend you fess up now." He pauses and waits for a response. "Good. Get out there and warm up."

He grips my arm, stopping me from following them to watch. "Two things, Tris. One: I'd like to promote you to head trainer. Two: I'd like to submit the players to random urinalysis tests. Can you help me organize that?"

I bite my lip. "Look, sir, now isn't the best time to do it - the players will be expecting it. Wait at least four days."

Max shrugs. "Works for me."

* * *

I hesitantly join Christina for lunch. Four eats with his teammates.

"Where's Four?" she immediately asks.

I scowl. "Why does everyone assume we're always together?"

"Did something happen between you guys?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. I just want to be allowed away from him without fear of judgment because he isn't with me."

Christina pats my shoulder. "To be fair, you two are fairly inseparable. So did you need to ask me something?"

"I asked Four if he was okay with AJ calling him Dad," I say flatly. "He said he was, and then he got up really quickly."

"Huh. That could mean any number of things. Just ask him again," she suggests.

"Wow. Helpful, you are," I tell her sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey, um, Four," I say, walking along with him from practice.

He wipes his brow. "What?"

"Look, this morning, you were a little, um, awkward about AJ calling you Dad," I mumble. "I just wanted to see if it was really okay with you."

Four looks over at me, confused. "Why wouldn't it be? And I wasn't awkward, just late."

"Oh, I reply, relieved. "I guess I was reading into it too much."

Four chuckles. "Yeah, you were."

* * *

Four yawns slightly as we drive to pick AJ up. I study him while he's not paying attention - his perfect body, his handsome face, and his beautiful eyes.

* * *

AJ falls asleep on the way back, as does Four. Fortunately, I'm driving.

* * *

"Hey." I shake Four slightly. "Hey, Four. C'mon. We're back at the hotel."

Four sits up, rubbing his eyes slightly. "Oh. Yeah."

* * *

Four, AJ, and I eat dinner alone. When we're nearly done, someone comes up to Four and taps on his shoulder.

Four looks up and swallows. "Um -"

"Come with me." It's not a request, or an idea - it's an outright order.

Four lets the man pull him away.

"AJ, hurry up," I order gently.

He dawdles slightly in his eating. I clear Four and I's dishes.

"AJ," I warn after a few minutes, "if you don't finish that in two minutes, what you've eaten will be all you get."

AJ pouts but hurries. I pull him to our room and open the door. I hear thwacks of fist upon flesh and cracks of a belt upon flesh. I put AJ on my hip and shut him in his room.

"Whatever you do, don't come out," I warn.

I open Four's door. As I suspected, the man - Marcus, presumably - is beating up a nearly unconscious Four. I step in front of Four, block the next blow - allowing the belt to whip around my wrist - and grab the belt.

"Don't touch him," I hiss. "Don't come near him ever again or, I swear to God, I will rain down a lawsuit on you."

"Why haven't you?" Marcus asks, wiping a little blood from his lip. I guess Four fought back at first.

"Because he's that one that should get to do it….unless you come near him again. Now get out," I order.

I make sure he leaves and then deadbolt the door. I grab some medical supplies and put on a t.v. show for AJ.

"Hey, Four," I say softly, tapping on his cheek.

He shifts slightly. Then he moans something.

I figure - and this is gonna be a shocker, so prepare yourselves - he's a little out of it from the beating, so I simply strip him of the now-useless shirt and pants. Sighing, I pull his underwear off, too. Marcus neglected to leave any part of Four's body untouched.

I clean and bandage him and then redress him in basketball shorts. I place him on his stomach on the bed and then clean up.

I put AJ to bed and run to the kitchen, requesting something. They look at me like I'm crazy, but oblige.

I wake Four up and hand him the quite honestly nasty-looking smoothie.

"What is this?" he mumbles. He takes a sip and chokes.

"Avocado, banana, salt, sugar, lemon juice, chocolate milk, butter, protein powder, spinach, and orange juice," I reply. "Drink up, Four. It's good for blood loss."

"Yeah, and it tastes like someone shit in the cup." Four grimaces and swallows more.

"I don't care. Finish." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Four, I -"

He grabs my arm, staring at the welt. "Did Marcus do this?"

I shrug. "I grabbed the belt from him. It's no big deal, Four."

"No, it's an enormous deal," Four growls.

I pull my arm away. "Four. Drink your smoothie. I'm gonna grab some advil."

He sighs and obeys.

* * *

"Here," I say, pressing them into his hand.

"Are you okay, Tris?"

"I'm fine, Four. I promise. Marcus didn't hurt me," I reassure him, placing my hand on his shoulder again.

Four sighs. "I'm sorry, Tris."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. This isn't the worst I've had by far," Four answers, adjusting his shoulders slightly.

I sit in front of him on the bed and move my hand to his chest. "Hey, Four - you should never have even had this."

He shrugs. "Well, I did."

I run my hands through his hair hesitantly. He leans closer and fills the gap between us, kissing me softly. I feel a pang in my chest - the good kind.

When we separate, I can feel Four's heart racing as fast as mine beneath my hand. He kisses me quickly again and then attempts to stand, stumbling. I catch him.

"Hold up, soldier," I tease slightly. "Where are you going?"

"I need to pee," he admits.

"I'll help you to the bathroom."

* * *

"Tris!" Four calls softly as I go to leave. "Will you - will you stay with me tonight?"

I smile at him. "Sure. I need to check on AJ, though."

I smooth the hair back on my baby's forehead. Then I gently lift him up and bring him to Four's room.

"Tri- why'd you bring him in here?"

I look down at AJ. "I couldn't resist. He's so beautiful."

Four smiles at me. "He's a great kid, Tris, but you should let him sleep in his own room."

I sigh and put him back.

"I love him so much."

Four wraps an arm around me. "Feeling nostalgic?"

I shrug. "I remember the day I found out I was pregnant. I was horrified - I'd recently been raped, and I was having major issues. I'd dropped out of my college for a semester. I was basically sitting in my room at my parents' house, wrapped in blankets with my mother. When I found out, I basically began throwing things in my bathroom. Then I broke down and just cried. I yelled for a long time.

"Then we were talking about whether or not to keep it. My mother didn't care much - she wanted me to do what I thought was best, but my dad felt pro-life. So I kept it.

"I planned on giving him up for adoption, but then, after they handed me my baby, I couldn't sign the papers. So I gave him a name - Andrew, for my father, and Jeremiah, because the prophet Jeremiah was so strong, and, I don't know, I just want AJ to be strong. Especially when he finds out about Peter."

Four hugs me. "It's amazing how - how perfect you are today, considering everything you went through. Also...AJ is so perfect. You managed to heal yourself as well as raise a great kid."

I cuddle closer to him. "Well, they say adversity builds character."

"It does, it does."

"Hey, Four, I - Max said he's going to start drug testing the team," I whisper. "In four days. Three, really. I know you're not on drugs, but are any of your friends?"

"None of the close ones - Will and Uri and Zeke wouldn't need drugs to do well," Four answers, yawning.

I run a hand through his hair again. "Good. Don't tell anyone."

"Never," he mumbles.

I cuddle closer again and drift off.

* * *

I wake up early tomorrow and slide out of Four's grasp, kissing his cheek quickly before getting AJ ready for school, feeding him, and driving him to preschool. Then I tell Max that Four is sick, leave Four a note telling him he has the day off, and go to help Max with practice for the day.

"When is their first Grapefruit League game?" I ask.

"A week." Max watches tersely and then turns to me. "What did you say is wrong with Four?"

"He's, um, not fit to play today," I reply.

Max snorts. "Getting drunk does not qualify as 'not fit to play'," he informs me.

"Max, he wasn't drunk. Trust me. He's not fit to play," I insist.

"He'll be here tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

At lunch, I bring Four some food. He's asleep when I get up there, so I wake him gently and give him the tray.

"What time is it?" he mumbles.

"Lunchtime."

"Oh, shit - practice."

"Max knows you're taking the day off," I soothe.

He sits up and eats. I touch his split lip and then trail my hand down his chest slightly.

"Dude, you're so incredibly perfect it's hard to believe," I whisper. "All of you." I waggle my eyebrows.

Four chokes on his bite of banana. "How have you - I never -"

I chuckle. "Marcus destroyed all of your clothes. I had to strip you. And, I have to say, you were pretty hot."

Four reddens slightly and smiles at me. "You shouldn't be talking about me till you take a look at yourself."

I lightly slap his shoulder. "Shut up, you."

"Nah." But he does, taking a bite of soup.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, Tris. I just need a little more rest and I'll be golden," he responds.

I pat his shoulder. "I have to go. I'm going to pick AJ up after practice and then I'll be back. Don't you dare leave this room. Get some rest." I kiss his cheek and return to practice.

* * *

"Where's Four?" AJ asks, looking around.

"He doesn't feel very good," I reply. "He's taking a nap."

"Mommy, Tristan's mommy asked me to ask you to watch him for a little while. She gave me this for you." AJ hands me a note.

It reads:

_Hey, AJ's mom. He said your name is Tris? I'm sorry about not being able to actually talk to you about this - I only found out today about the meetings. I told the preschool this morning you'd be taking Tristan home. I'm sorry!_

_My number is: 646-123-4567. I know, easy._

_- Susan Black - Tristan's mom_

I shrug and go ask the preschool for Tristan and his carseat as well.

* * *

I look at the boy with brown curly hair in front of me. He has dark eyes, medium skin, and brown hair.

"Tristan?" I ask, squatting down.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"I'm AJ's mommy. I'm going to take you home today, okay?" I say, holding a hand out.

He takes it. "Okay. Where's my mommy?"

"She has a meeting." I buckle AJ and Tristan in and drive back. They chatter the entire time.

* * *

Once we're at the hotel, I tell the boys to hold onto my shirt and then text Susan.

_Hi, Susan - this is Tris. I just wanted to let you know I have Tristan with me. (me)_

A second later, I get: _Hey, Tris. Thank you so much for taking care of him! I'm really sorry about this. I can pick him up about nine, if that's okay. Where do you live? (Susan)_

_It's no problem. I get the childcare issue, believe me. I actually work for the Yankees for Spring Training, so I stay at the Hampton at Clearwater? Do you know where that is? (me)_

_Really? You work for the Yankees? I work for the Mets - hence the 646 number. And yeah, I know where that hotel is. Thanks a ton, Tris. (Susan)_

_Np. (me)_

* * *

Four is sitting at the table when I get back, head in hands and shirt off.

"That's Four," AJ whispers to Tristan.

Four stands and looks at me, smiling. "Hey, Tris."

"Hey." I pick AJ up. "This is Tristan, AJ's, uh, friend. We're watching him for tonight."

AJ leans over in my arms and hugs Four tightly. Four winces, but AJ doesn't notice. "Four?" he whispers. "Can I call you Daddy?"

Four looks at me and then back at AJ. "Sure. Why not?"

AJ grins and then jumps from my arms. "Mommy, Tristan and I are gonna play in my room!" he tells me.

"Don't be too loud!" I call. He nods and shuts his door.

I place a hand on Four's shoulder. "How -"

"Don't ask me how I feel."

"What do you want for dinner?" I amend, holding a hand out for him to grip to stand up.

He shrugs and winces. "I need to shower."

I help him to the bathroom and leave the door cracked in case he falls. Then I check in on AJ and Tristan, who are playing with what appear to be Avenger action figures. I kiss AJ's head and ruffle Tristan's hair.

* * *

"Tris!" Four calls. I've been reading on the couch, waiting for him to need help.

I stand and walk to his bathroom, yawning slightly. "What's up?"

"I need help," he admits.

I allow him to lean on me and hobble to the bed. Then I give him some clothes and leave.

I get AJ and Tristan ready to go to dinner. It's a little early - about five fifteen - but I anticipate Four will take a while. Also, I want to put the boys to bed early - including Four.

* * *

After waiting about fifteen minutes for Four, I bang on the door of his room. "What are you doing, Four?" I pop my head in and see him lying on the bed, asleep. I sigh and wake him up. He's still naked. "Get changed, Four," I remind him, leaning on the wall.

He yawns and pulls on the clothes on the bed, wincing. "Dinner?" he mumbles.

I pull him up. "Yeah. Come on."

Four yawns again and stands shakily. I allow him to put an arm around me, and we walk down to dinner, AJ and Tristan in front of us. By the time we get down there, it's nearly six.

Zeke sees us and grins, but then deflates slightly when he sees Four hobbling along. Christina stands and helps with the boys while I support Four.

I get food for Four and I and carry it to the table, all the while allowing him to lean on me. Zeke helps him into a seat. I place his dinner in front of him, and he eats, looking embarrassed and beaten.

Max walks over to us and claps Four on the back - hard. Four hisses, swears, and winces. Max looks at him surprised. "What's wrong with your back, Eaton?"

"It's hurt, sir."

"Will you be in practice tomorrow, Eaton?" Max's eyes flicker to me only once.

"Yes, sir." Four sits up straighter.

"Good."

* * *

"Tris," Four moans when he wakes up in the middle of the night, face white with pain. "I think - ow."

I pull his shirt off and unwrap the bandages. One of the lash marks ripped open again after today's practice. He didn't tell me. "I told you you shouldn't play," I remind him, adjusting it and rewrapping him.

He bites his lip. "I know. Oh, it hurts."

I sit next to him on the bed and rub his shoulders and the base of his neck. "Let's talk about something else to take your mind off the pain."

Four nods, clearly measuring each breath. "Can I ask you -" he winces "- questions?"

I kiss along his jaw. "Sure."

"What's your favorite type of music?" He takes a sharp breath.

"I like a lot of different genres. I'd say that my favorite band is The Front Bottoms. Maybe Seahaven or Modern Baseball." I gently rub the front of his shoulders, too.

"Mmm. I like The Front Bottoms," he replies. "Where did you grow up?"

"Chicago. Englewood, mostly," I reply. "We moved to Lincoln Park when I was seventeen."

"That's where I grew up," Four answers drowsily. "Boyfriends?"

"A few in high school and Peter in college. None of them were serious," I reply. "Well, it was serious when he raped me."

Four looks up at me. "I've actually only had a few girlfriends." He hesitates. "Other than Peter, are you a virgin?"

I bite my lip and look away, a flush creeping onto my cheeks. "Yes. You?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've fooled around some, but nothing..." He trails off, getting his point across.

I press a kiss to the back of his neck tenderly. "How's your back?"

"Why do you bother asking?"

"Because I care about you and want to know how you are," I reply, continuing to rub his neck and shoulders.

He instead decides to ask, "Do you - do you really like me?"

I hesitate, my hands faltering for a second. "Yes. Do you like me? For real?"

Four frowns. "Why would you like me? Especially after what you saw - saw with Marcus?"

I almost laugh, but settle for smiling at him. "For a guy, Four, you're pretty self-deprecating."

"I like you. I do. I just don't get why you would go for me," he insists.

"And I don't get why you would ever go for me. I'm not pretty, I have a son, I was raped, and I have nothing interesting about me. But you do like me, and I do like you," I reply matter-of-factly.

Four sits up and kisses me softly. "Yes. Yes, we do."

"Four, I -"

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you, then?" I retort.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own _Divergent_._**

**Hey, everyone. This chapter is _very_ fluffy, and I think most of you will be very happy with the ending. Sorry that it's quite a bit shorter than most of my updates for this story - about one thousand words shorter. Enjoy the update.**

_"Four, I -"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"What should I call you, then?" I retort._

He bits his lip. "Nothing...yet."

I chuckle. "Okay...then how about Number Four?"

He smiles at me slightly. "I'm serious." Then he kisses my forehead.

* * *

"Did you put AJ and Tristan to bed yet?"

I shake my head. "I -"

"I'll do it," Four offers.

"Hang on, let me come." I stand and help him out of bed. Susan asked me to watch Tristan again. She's going to pick him up a little earlier this time, so we can sit and chat.

I hand Four a shirt and watch as he pulls it on. His back has been healing in the past week. His birthday is two days from now.

* * *

"Good night, AJ," I say, kissing his head. "Good night, Tristan. Get some sleep, boys."

Four hugs AJ and Tristan. I hear AJ whisper, "Good night, Daddy." Four smiles and kisses his head.

"Get some sleep," he repeats, turning the lights off. It's only seven, but the boys will talk for a little while.

"How does 'Daddy' feel?" I tease, kissing his cheek. "Now go put on some jeans." I pinch his leg through his boxers.

"Ugh, fine. You know, it's like we're dating already," he calls to me, stuffing his boxers into a pair of jeans.

"Mm," I reply uninterestedly.

Four hugs me and kisses my head. "When does Susan get here?"

I shrug. "Soon."

* * *

A knock on the door reaches our ears. I offer a hand to Four and we get the door.

"Hey, Susan," I say, smiling at her.

"Hey, Tris. How are you?" Susan shakes my hand, her skin pale against mine. Her hair is blonder than mine as well, but her eyes are dark.

"I'm good. You?"

"Pretty good. I hate the childcare battle, though. I've had to put my daughter - she's five and in kindergarten - with different friends, too," Susan explains.

"Come in, come in," I say. She steps in, smiling at me. I gesture to Four. "This is Four, one of my good friends." There's no awkwardness or tension there.

She smiles at him, too, and shakes his hand. "Four Eaton, huh? All-star pitcher and catcher. What's your average now?"

Four smiles. "Actually, Tris has been helping me raise it. I went from a two-ninety-seven to a three-fifteen this season."

"Wow. That's great," she says. Then she turns to me. "How was Tristan?"

I smile. "He was good. He and AJ always have fun."

Susan is about to reply when AJ comes out, eyes red with tears. Four picks him up, and I pluck him out of Four's arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask.

He hiccups. "I had a bad dream, Mommy. A man was hurting Daddy. He hurt him really bad and you had to take care of him and you got hurt by the bad man, too."

"Oh, AJ, it's okay," I tell him. "No one's hurting me and Four, I promise."

AJ hugs me tightly. "Can Daddy tuck me in?" he requests.

I smile and kiss his head. "Sure." I hand him to Four, who murmurs to him, walking back to his bedroom.

I sit next to Susan on the couch. "Is Four AJ's dad?" she asks.

I chuckle. "No, Four wasn't around when I had AJ. AJ just calls him that for lack of a father figure. My dad was always 'Papa.'"

Susan hurries to say, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"

I shake my head. "No, it's fine, Susan."

"Are you two -" she gestures.

I look at the door. "No." Then I stand and go check on them. Four is softly singing a lullaby. I smile, lean on the doorway, and gesture for Susan to come.

She smiles, too. "He's a good guy."

I nod and slip back out of the room. When Four returns a few minutes later, Susan and I are chatting about our jobs.

Four sits and tries to listen politely for a few minutes. When we begin talking about different muscle injuries, he shakes his head. "I think this is my cue to leave," he whispers to me, kissing my temple. "See you in the morning. Don't forget to come check on me." He smiles wryly and shakes Susan's hand again. "Nice to meet you, Susan."

Four lumbers into his room, and I hear him getting ready for bed. I smile. "Well, he's gone."

She chuckles. "Our conversation was pretty dull, to be fair. Even to me."

I giggle. "I thought it was boring, too. So, not to be rude or anything, but where is Tristan and your daughter's father?"

She looks down. "He died. In a car crash two years ago. Hayden remembers him - sort of. She has a few memories. We got married when I was nineteen and had Hayden when I was twenty and Tristan when I was twenty one."

"I'm sorry," I say softly. "I know the whole 'young motherhood' thing is hard, especially by yourself. Were your parents helpful?"

She nods. "They were great, really. So where is AJ's dad, if he's not Four?"

I look away. "AJ's father raped me when I was eighteen and I had AJ at nineteen. His father actually plays for the Yankees, but I recently got him suspended for drug use. That's why Four stays with AJ and me - it's to protect us."

Susan says, "I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't mean to -"

I shrug. "No, it's fine. I have AJ."

"I was born Catholic," Susan begins. "I was always taught that children are a blessing, children are a requirement, children are the product of a good marriage. I never really believed them, but Nicholas was Catholic, too, and wanted to get married in the church, so I pretended to want kids." She sighs. "When they came along, I loved them. I still do. But now I don't have Nicholas. And...and if the church teaches that children are a blessing, then what about that bastard who raped you?"

I nod. "My dad was Catholic. My mother was Jewish. When the Catholic Church told my father I was a sinner for having a child outside of wedlock, he promptly converted to Judaism, and then wore his yarmulke to a Sunday mass with me, though he did not take communion. I had been raised Jewish, so I had never taken it. My father walked up to the priest, me and AJ at his side, and told him exactly what he thought of him. I smiled innocently."

Susan chuckles. "I like that story. Is AJ Jewish?"

"Yes and no. He can read some Hebrew and speak some Yiddish, but we don't go to the synagogue or celebrate much. He's going to have a bar mitzvah, but not for a while," I reply.

We hear a thump from Four's room and a curse. "You okay?" I call.

"Yup. Just tripped," he replies.

"Speaking of Four..." Susan says. "Go after him." Then she disappears into AJ's room and comes out with a sleeping Tristan. "See you soon. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem."

* * *

Four wraps his arms around me. "I never knew you were Jewish."

"I never told you." I look at Four and bite my lip. "I think AJ saw or heard something that night with Marcus. Why else would he have a bad dream?"

"I don't know. I think we should let it go, though," Four answers, rubbing a warm hand up and down my arm.

I lean my head on his shoulder. "Okay."

* * *

"C'mon, boys," Susan and I coax. "Four is going to play. Let's go."

The boys get out of the car and follow us. Max told me I have to be in the dugout, and I'm bringing AJ with me. I got Susan tickets to watch it with Christina, who Max gave tickets. His birthday party is tomorrow, so we're hoping he wins. Well, we'd be hoping either way.

* * *

I sit AJ in a corner of the dugout with Uriah, who did make the major league team but is currently not playing, and make sure both of them know not to move without telling me. Uriah grins at me. "Calm down, baby mama. I have other siblings besides Zeke."

I punch him and sit next to Zeke. "Is Four warming up?" I ask.

Zeke nods. "I'm not pitching today. Uri's not catching. I think Eric is, actually."

"Who's batting for him?"

"I dunno. Some new designated hitter. Personally, I think Four has a good enough average that they should stick him out there, but it's against American League rules. Dumbass rules," Zeke mutters.

"Is everything set up for the party?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah. Just get Four out of your room for a few hours tomorrow at about ten, okay?"

I nod and wait for the game to begin.

* * *

Four collapses next to me, looking stressed. "Hey, Tris."

I put a hand on his back. "How do you feel?"

"My back is okay," he replies, a smile fighting its way onto his face. "I'm just tired from the inning."

"You're playing well."

"Thanks."

We watch until it's time for Four to go back on the field, and then I sit AJ on my lap. None of the players have gotten hurt yet, and I intend to keep it that way.

AJ watches the game with rapt attention. I think he's going to continue to play baseball. If he ends up being no good, he can be a coach. But I think he'll be good, considering Peter's a baseball player and I played softball for a long time.

Four ends up pitching the entire game. The last inning, he gives up one RBI, but that's the only run the Tigers score.

* * *

Before I can stop him, AJ runs out onto the field and leaps into Four's arms. Four chuckles and sets him on his hip.

I go out onto the field some, and Four grabs me and drags me further. I dig my heels in, grinning at him.

"He's your kid," he whispers. He sets AJ down. "Go get him."

I shove him and pick AJ up, still grinning. "Ha. He still listens to me more than you." Then I walk off the field loftily.

Four jogs after me, grabs my head, and kisses me. From all around the stadium, I hear an "_awww_." Christina also screams something, and Susan cheers. I can taste gum, sweat, dirt, and leather on him. I like it.

Four releases me, grabs my hand, and pulls me off the field.

Once in the dugout, the men surround Four and cheer him on, both for the game and for "getting some," to quote Zeke.

I kiss Four's cheek. "Go shower, nerdface."

He sticks his tongue out at me but obeys.

* * *

Four grabs my hand and kisses it. "Wouldst thou liketh to ride with me in my automobile?"

I hug him. "I wouldst, but I have to take my own car back. Meet you there?"

He nods and kisses my cheek.

* * *

Christina and Susan nearly tackle me, each squealing happily. I chuckle. "English, guys, please."

"That was so romantic," Susan gushes.

"OH MY GOD, TRIS! FOUR IS PERFECT!" Christina yells.

I smile. "It was pretty romantic, wasn't it?"

They grin. "We're going to have us some girl time," Christina warns. Then she smirks. "But not until you bang that."

I hit her lightly. "My child is in that car," I remind her.

* * *

"Hey, Four."

He kisses my cheek. "How are my favorite two people?"

"Good." I set AJ down. "That was really romantic," I mutter in Four's ear, "even if it was incredibly embarrassing."

Four chuckles. "I've been getting calls from tons of newspapers asking about you."

"What have you said?"

He looks away. "Nothing, yet. I wanted to know what you want me to say."

I bite my lip. "What do they want to know?"

"About our relationship. About AJ. About every facet of my personal life," he answers. "And if that sounded bitter...no, nah, it was."

I chuckle and wrap my arms around his waist. "Well, there is no 'us' as of now. AJ is my son. Anything said of him will come from me. And your personal life is you personal life."

Four leans closer to me. "You're right. There is no us."

"There should be an us."

"Mm." He nuzzles my neck. "There should be an us, eh?"

I kiss his jaw, leading to his lips. "Yes," I whisper against them.

"Then will you go out with me?"

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own _Divergent_._**

**Warning: Tris and Four are adults. In this chapter, they will have sex more than once (nothing descriptive - I'm sticking to the T rating).**

_"Mm." He nuzzles my neck. "There should be an us, eh?"_

_I kiss his jaw, leading to his lips. "Yes," I whisper against them._

_"Then will you go out with me?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

"C'mon," I say stubbornly. "You and I are going to a birthday coffee. Chris and Susan are going to watch AJ and Tristan today."

Four sighs. "Fine." He kisses my cheek and allows me to pull him towards the car. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to drive until I find one," I reply. He buckles into the passenger seat and takes my hand.

Before I start the engine, I reach over, pull his face to mine, and kiss him.

"What -"

"Happy birthday, Four."

* * *

"Tris, are you ever going to find a suitable coffee shop?" Four asks, looking slightly annoyed. I'd been stalling to give Zeke more time.

"Oh, look. There's a nice one," I respond, pulling the car into the parking lot and putting it in park.

Four steps out. "Hmm. Why do I have the feeling you chose this one?"

"Because I did. I searched a little on google first," I reply. "This one seemed the nicest."

He shakes his head. "Anywhere with you is perfect."

I giggle. "Well, let me rephrase that: this is where one of your gifts is."

Four smiles at me. "You didn't have to get me anything."

I look down. "Well, it's not only for you..."

He kisses my nose. "Let's go in."

* * *

His eyes widen when he sees AJ and Tristan with peewee league uniforms on and their gloves. Four's glove, bat, and a ball are sitting on a chair. I also asked Susan to buy Four a coffee - just the way he likes it, with a little caramel sauce and some cinnamon. He sips it and hugs me.

"Daddy," AJ says matter-of-factly, "'cause it's your birthday, Tristan and I made cards for you."

The quiet, curly-haired boy nods with AJ. "My mommy and Tris helped us with them." Susan hands a card to each of the boys, and they solemnly hand them to Four.

Four scoops them up. "Thank you, boys. I love them." Then he sets them back down. "Why are you wearing your uniforms?"

They grin at each other. Tristan replies, "I have a game today. AJ is gonna play and we want you to come. Please? Tris brought your glove and bat and stuff so you can play with us."

Four smiles. "Sure. When does it start?"

"Soon," I reply. "But we can walk there from here."

Four holds my hand as we walk and carries AJ on his shoulders. AJ giggles and holds onto his hair. About halfway there, Four puts AJ down and Tristan up on his shoulders. He puts them both down at the park and allows them to run to the field.

* * *

The coaches shake Four's hand. He nods at something they say and gestures to AJ and Tristan. One says something else and Four's face darkens, and he growls something. I step forward, grasp his hand, and gently pull him away.

"What was that?" I whisper as the boys warm up on the field.

"One of them made a suggestive comment about you and I and how he saw us kissing on the field." Four watches AJ carefully for a second. "Looks like someone got his mother's arm."

I smile. "He's actually pretty good."

* * *

"Good job, boys," Four says to the teams. Then he picks AJ up and puts him on his shoulders. He picks Tristan up, too, and holds him on his hip. "Let's go."

"Can I come over to your house, Four?" Tristan asks.

"Sure," Four says.

"I can drive Tristan and AJ," Susan offers, going along with the plan. "You two can spend a little time together."

I nod at her subtly and Four and I get in the truck. She pulls away and I pretend to be about to put the car into drive. "Sorry, Four - I have to use the bathroom. Do you mind?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I dawdle in the bathroom to give Susan about a five-minute head start.

Then I get in the car and start it.

* * *

I kiss Four as we reach the room and "accidentally" hit the door to let everyone know we're here. Then I open the door, flip the light on, and shout "SURPRISE!" with everyone else.

Four looks shocked. Then he turns around and kisses me again. "Thank you, Tris."

"Hello, I helped, too," Zeke says, grinning. Four claps him on the back.

* * *

"How do you like the party?" I ask nervously.

Four slips an arm around my waist. "I love it, Tris. Thank you."

Zeke walks over and hands us both a beer. I look at him suspiciously. "Where are these being kept?"

"They're away from the boys, don't worry," he assures me.

* * *

AJ is exhausted by the time the party is over. Susan told me she was going to keep him for tonight and "give Four and I some alone time."

Four wraps his arms around me. Zeke and Uriah, after cleaning up, have left.

"I have another gift for you," I say, whispering into his ear huskily. I feel him shudder with excitement, and then I smile and pull away.

"What is it?"

"Damn! For a grown man, you're horny," I comment.

He frowns at me. "I -"

I kiss his cheek. "It's not a sexual gift, F-um, Eaton. I got you a Modern Baseball vinyl. And a Joyce Manor vinyl. I saw from your playlist that you like them."

He kisses my cheek back. "Thank you."

"Although," I murmur in the same voice as before, "if you want it to be sexual..."

His face flushes, and he smiles excitedly again. I kiss him again. "But you're injured, so not now," I whisper.

He moans with frustration. "Damn, Tris, stop teasing me!"

I kiss his cheek. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

I lean closer and whisper in the voice that apparently turns him on, "Let me guess...you want to have sex."

"Yes. Quite a lot, now. Especially," he says, "because your hand is now near my package."

"Mm," I murmur. I bite his ear slightly. "Are you sure you wan-"

"Yes," he growls and picks me up.

* * *

I wake up pressed against a very bare Four. I inch off of him. The blankets follow me, and I can see all of Four. Damn...

I look at the clock and swear. He only has fifteen minutes until practice.

I wake him up. He stares at me for a second. "What - _whoa_."

"Get up. Throw clothes on and run to practice. I'll bring you some breakfast," I reply.

I put a sports bra, sweatshirt, and basketball shorts on and throw my hair into a ponytail before flying to the cafeteria and grabbing Four and I breakfast burritos.

"Here," I gasp, handing it to him. He's about to leave the room.

He kisses me. "Thanks. See you later?"

"I'm going to come to practice, at least for a little while," I reply, yawning.

Four kisses me one more time. "Last night was great."

I flick him. "Get going." As he's leaving, I add, "I agree." He smirks and closes the door.

I shower and change into clean basketball shorts, clean underwear, and a clean tee shirt. Then I grab some work and my bag from my office and jog to the field.

Four is warming up with the other players. I feel my cheeks flush slightly, remembering last night. He catches my eye and grins, knowing what I'm thinking of.

* * *

Apparently Zeke can tell, too, because, during the break, he claps Four on the back, grinning and whispering to him. Four nods, almost smiling at Zeke. He chuckles and claps Four on the back again.

* * *

Christina slides in next to me. "So you and Four banged last night?"

I look over at her, surprised. "What?"

"C'mon, it's obvious," she says, rolling her eyes.

I shake my head. "I'm not saying anything. I plead the Fifth."

She hits me lightly. "Was it good?"

"Christina!" I yell.

* * *

Susan has just dropped AJ off. He gushes about his night at Tristan's, but I can tell he's tired and put him to bed early - right after dinner.

* * *

Tonight Four and I simply lie still in his bed, his arms around me loosely. "How was work?" he asks, grinning.

"Oh," I tease back, "pretty good. I saw a really hot guy play baseball."

"Ooh, should I be jealous?"

"Probably."

Four kisses my cheek. "Let's get some sleep."

I cuddle closer, feeling...feeling safe. He wraps his arms around me very tightly. I like it.

* * *

Four kisses me to wake me up. "Game day," he whispers. "C'mon, get up."

I groan and sit up, rubbing my eyes. In the past two weeks since the first game, Four has pitched in eight games and helped win seven of those eight. He's pitching today, too, against the Red Sox.

* * *

" - Four Eaton, pitcher. Uriah Montenegro, catcher..." the announcer drones. He continues and then the game begins. Four pitches well in the first inning, striking two players out and helping with the third out.

He sits next to me while the Yankees hit. "Is AJ at school?"

"Yeah. Susan's going to watch him until I pick him up after the game and doing some work," I reply. "Good pitching, by the way."

He smiles widely at me. "Thanks."

* * *

The next inning, Four also pitches well. The fourth batter hits a ball into Four's glove really hard and Four keeps it. I see his face whiten and know he's hurt something, but he finishes the inning anyway.e

* * *

"Sit down," I order once he finishes the inning. I notice his face is beaded with sweat, too.

He obeys and pulls his glove off. "Shit, that hurts."

I swear quietly, too, and jog up the dugout stairs to talk to Max. "Max, Four's got something broken in his hand. I'll need to examine it further to tell exactly what, but there's no way he can play."

Max nods. "Tell Montenegro to warm up."

I send Zeke to warm up and pull Four out of the dugout.

* * *

"What's wrong with it?" Four asks, pallor still off slightly.

"You broke your pinky finger in two places, your ring finger in one, and sprained your pointer and middle fingers," I answer.

"How long will they take to heal?"

"The sprained fingers a few days, the ring finger a week and a half or so, and the pinky two weeks," I explain, grabbing some materials to set and wrap his fingers. "But you don't need your pinky much." I grab a pinky-sized splint. "I have to set your pinky. It will hurt. I'm going to -" I set it while he's distracted, and he winces and swears. I set the other break and put the splint on, wrapping it in medical tape. I set the break on his ring finger and brace and tape that, as well. I tape the remaining two fingers together and hand him water, ibuprofen, and an ice pack. "You're lucky you didn't hurt your thumb, A broken thumb takes freaking forever to heal," I inform him. "C'mon. let's watch Zeke pitch."

Four hops off the chair and follows me.

The team is hitting again when we get back out. Zeke grins at Four. "How's your hand?"

Four holds up the bruised, bandaged, and icing hand. I smack his other hand, and he sits obediently.

Zeke winces. "Damn, man. But that was an amazing catch!"

Four almost pouts and sits back to watch the game. I hold his uninjured hand and rub soothing circles on it.

* * *

Four slams the door of the car shut. I can tell he's angry. "Hey, Four," I say softly but firmly, not moving the car, "what's up? I know you're angry. If it's about the game, -"

"It is my fault," he insists.

I kiss along his jaw, something that seems to comfort him. "Even if you'd wanted to pitch, you couldn't have. And Zeke did well."

"Not well enough."

"You can't blame yourself for Zeke not doing well," I point out.

"Let's just go."

I sigh but drive silently back to the hotel.

* * *

I unlock our door and step in. Then Four pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I kiss him back, wondering what's going on, but rather liking it.

I flip us around forcefully and pin his arms to the wall. I feel his smile on my lips and tug on his lower lip. Four pulls away slightly, a pleading look in his eyes. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. Then I lock the door and allow him to pick me up. I giggle.

* * *

I lay in bed awake, AJ and Four both sleeping soundly. I think back to what F-Tobias told me earlier...

_"'No,' he insists, 'call me Tobias. That's my name. Tobias. I'd like hearing it out of your mouth, I think.'"_

I had smiled and kissed him again. I sigh, thinking again of today before AJ came home.

Four pulls me closer, mumbling about something in his sleep. I kiss his head. "I love you." Then I drift to sleep.

* * *

"Trissy." Four's voice floats through my dreams. "Get up, Tris." He sighs. "I'll send AJ in here if you don't..."

I sit up, groaning. "What time is it?"

"You and AJ have to leave for the preschool in about forty five minutes," Four answers.

I appreciatively look over Four, who slept in only a pair of basketball shorts. He strikes a pose. "Like what you see?"

I chuckle and pinch his pec. "Not a bit, fatty."

He laughs also, and I kiss his cheek. "Silly girl. I'm clearly the epitome of male hotness."

I shove him toward the bathroom. "Get ready, epitome. I'm going to go get AJ and myself ready."

* * *

AJ whines all the way to the preschool. By the time I get us there, I have a pounding headache. I drop him off and sit in the parking lot for a few minutes.

* * *

"Hey, Tobias," I say, yawning.

He wraps an arm around me. "How was the office work?" Four flashes a grin at me.

"Shut up," I reply, hitting his arm lightly.

"You wound me with your bitter words and harsh blows," he teases.

"Sucks to suck." I shrug.

* * *

"C'mon, AJ," Four coaxes. "We gotta go, kid. We're going to New York."

"But I don't want to leave Tristan," AJ says. I can hear the tears in his voice. I lean on the doorway of his room, watching them interact.

"Tristan lives in New York, too, bud," Four reminds him.

AJ sighs and starts packing up. "But what about my other friends?"

"I'm sure you'll find at least a few friends in New York." Four helps him pack up.

* * *

AJ sniffles as he looks back at the hotel from the backseat of the truck. Four is driving us back up to New York. He's told me a bit about his house - he lives in Brooklyn, in a remodeled townhouse. He has two cars - his beloved truck, which we're driving in now, and a smaller, more practical, Prius.

"Mommy..." he whines.

"AJ, I have a headache. Please don't start," I beg.

"But -"

"AJ," Four says firmly in his quiet voice, "your mother gave an order. Listen to her."

AJ huffs and sits back in his carseat. He slowly falls asleep, and I turn a sound machine off. Soon, I begin to doze as well.

* * *

Four wakes me up sometime later. He looks pretty tired. "It's lunchtime. I stopped at a little restaurant." He yawns. "I'd also like to take a little nap, if -"

"I'll drive after lunch," I answer.

He smiles and takes my hand. "AJ is using the bathroom in the restaurant. We should go meet in with him."

"You left my son in a restaurant by himself?" I ask, honestly worried and annoyed. I huff and jog into the restaurant. AJ is sitting on a bench, looking only slightly worried.

Four follows behind me. "I'm sorry! I figured he could be alone for a few minutes."

"He is only four, Four. Not even old enough to be in kindergarten!"

"I was left alone at that age!"

"AJ isn't in your situation," I hiss. "And he never will be."

"You're right. He never will be," Four answers. Then he buries his face in his hands. "We'll continue this discussion later. Not in public and certainly not around AJ."

I huff, but we eat lunch.

* * *

I begin to drive. AJ is asleep again, and Four has his headphones in, clearly trying to sleep. I get us to the motel Four booked in a small town called Roanoke Rapids. I get us checked in and then get everyone to bed. Four doesn't attempt to speak to me. I sleep in AJ's bed, and Four drives the next morning.

* * *

My mouth drops when I see Four's "remodeled" townhouse. It's not the size that gets me, it's the architecture. It's three stories and probably twenty two feet in width. But the stone is intricately carved, with pillars and carved stone window spaces. The stone is light-colored, with no flecks of other colors. The door is a dark, polished wood that works perfectly with the house.

"It's amazing, Four," I breath.

He nods. "All I did was redo some of the inside. I didn't have the heart to mess with the outside. It's too perfect."

I turn to face him. "Four, I'm sorry about my yelling at you for leaving AJ alone and the comment about your situation. I didn't - I - I was just worried about him. He's a little kid."

Four nods. "It's fine. I shouldn't have put you in that position to begin with."

I nod again and look back at the house. "Damn, Four - this house is amazing!" I sigh. "AJ and I will be moving out as soon as I can find an apartment. Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem. Stay as long as you need." Four grabs a bunch of bags and begins to walk them up the walk. I give AJ his little bag, grab some more bags, and do the same.

* * *

Four and I are cuddled up on the couch with AJ, watching Frozen...again. AJ and Four really love it. Four grins when "Let It Go" comes on and sings along softly. I smile. "You actually have a good voice, Four."

Four kisses my cheek. "Thank you."

"Susan and I watched you tuck AJ back in that one night," I add. "Singing to him was really...really sweet. She commented on how sweet you are. You'll be a good dad someday."

"I already am one."

* * *

I sign AJ up for preschool at the school Tristan goes to, even though it's a bit of a hike. Susan and I have worked out a schedule of days to watch each boy and Hayden, based on the games and other commitments. Christina has also offered to watch the three of them when we can't.

Today is Susan's day. Four and the Yankees have a game.

"FOUR!" the fans roar as he walks out. They've roared for the other well-liked Yankees as well so far.

Uri goes to pitch for Four, grinning at me.

During the first inning, I focus on Four and Uriah. When they return to the dugout, I give them each some tips. Both of them nod and collapse onto the bench, Four putting his arm around me. I move it, wrinkling my nose.

"No way, Mr. Sweaty," I say, pinching his side half-jokingly.

He leans down to whisper in my ear, "You don't seem to _always_ mind when I'm sweaty."

I redden and hit him. He bursts out laughing, and Uriah seems to realize what he was saying and chuckles as well.

* * *

"You played well," I say to Four, grinning.

"Thanks."

* * *

"You look nice," I say appreciatively. We're going to dinner tonight. Four put on a black collared button down shirt and black slacks and spiked his hair especially crisply.

He grins at me. "So do you, Tris. You always do."

"Good answer."

* * *

"What's good here?" I ask, biting my lip, not really understanding the menu.

Fou-Tobias chuckles. "Sorry, it's in Italian. You should get the pasta bolognese."

I shrug and order it.

* * *

"This is good," I say, taking another bite.

Four reaches his fork out. "Can I try some?"

I take his fork and put some on. "Yup."

"Mmhmm..." he moans. "It's great."

I reach my fork over to his dish, which looks like spaghetti and meatballs. "May I?"

"Of course."

* * *

"- and then my friend Grace fired the ball at me. I swear to god I thought I was going to die. she broke three ribs!" I recount, giggling.

"Ouch." F-Tobias leans closer. "Once, when I was playing catcher, I whipped my mask off to catch a fly, and the batter swung his bat right into my face. It was on purpose, too. The ump threw him out of the game, of course."

"What happened?"

"He didn't break anything, only gave me a bat-shaped bruise and black eye," Tobias answers, grinning.

I scoot closer. "One time, Caleb was teasing me about only have a three point six GPA, so I gave him a really puffy black eye. Then -" I giggle "- then I asked him how his four point oh brain liked that."

Tobias laughs heartily. "When is Caleb coming up? I wouldn't mind meeting him."

"Oh, no. You are not meeting my family yet. All of them are über-protective. Plus, my dad and mom are mixed up in something. I haven't heard from him yet."

Four shrugs. "You will soon," he promises, wrapping an arm around me.

"I hope so."

**A/N: in case you were unaware, the time skip from around Four's birthday to when they're leaving for NYC is about a month-long skip, as Spring Training generally ends in early to mid April. Also, please give me reviews. Did you like? Not like? Danke, gracias, etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own _Divergent_._**

**Hey, everyone. I know it's been a while, but I hop you like this update. I do.**

**About EVAS...I know a whole lot about it, seeing as I have it. It's not uncommon, and it doesn't necessarily make you fully deaf - I have full hearing in my right ear, and about 25% in my left (the lowest tones only). Just putting that out there. Oh, and if I get any rude comments about EVAS, I will be pissed. Like, really pissed.**

**ENJOY!**

_Tobias laughs heartily. "When is Caleb coming up? I wouldn't mind meeting him."_

_"Oh, no. You are not meeting my family yet. All of them are über-protective. Plus, my dad and mom are mixed up in something. I haven't heard from him yet."_

_Four shrugs. "You will soon," he promises, wrapping an arm around me._

_"I hope so."_

* * *

I sit at his kitchen table. Four doesn't have a game today. I'm pouring over the paper for housing options.

Frustrated, I groan.

"Hey," F-Tobias says softly, so I know he's there.

"'Morning."

"Whatcha doing?" He sits next to me for a second and then gets up when he sees the house ads. He busies himself making coffee. He's a bit of a doodie, really - super specific about all his food and with a ton of special equipment. It's quite adorable. Everything about him is adorable, though, so...

"Tris?" The tone of his voice makes me think he's said my name a few times.

"Oh! What?"

"I just asked if you'd like a cup of coffee."

"Yes, please." I grin as he sets one down immediately, despite having asked me.

Then Tobias leans against the counter, facing me and sipping his coffee. He lets out a groan and puts the cup down. "Goddamnit, Tris! I don't want you to go," he tells me. His eyes are screwed shut, and he's scowling. "I like it when you're here. I don't feel...alone."

I stand and rest my hands on his bare chest. "We've been staying in your house for almost a month, Four. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Four opens his eyes, looks down at me, bites his lip, and looks away. I inch closer, trying to ignore the burning fire spreading through my body from being so close to him. He finally snaps his head back to look at me. "Will you move in with me?"

"I live in your house."

"You know what I mean. Will you properly move in with me? I think I'm in love with you, Tris, and I don't want you and AJ moving out!" he says, running a hand through his already adorably mussed morning hair.

I lay my head on his chest, my cheek almost pressed against his shoulder. "Yes," I whisper. "We'll move in with you."

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you." His eyes hungrily search mine, waiting for the same reply.

I bite my lip. "I think I love you, too."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to -"

"It's fine." _But it's not, Tobias, and we both know it._

"No - Tobias - I do love you," I say, grabbing the waistband of his basketball shorts as he tries to leave. "I just - the thought of loving someone the way I love you, especially after only a few months, is terrifying to me. Admitting it to anyone, let alone you, is even worse."

He turns around and kisses me. "I wish AJ wasn't here," he whispers.

"School starts in about two months," I reply into his lips.

I can feel his smile. "Then I can't wait for school to start."

I pull back. "Four, I know you really like AJ and all, but you don't need to do so much for him if you don't want."

He shakes his head. "I love your kid, Tris. I love him as much as I'd love one of my own. I don't mind."

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him again. "I love you."

He grins. "I love you, too."

"Mommy? Daddy?" AJ says, running towards us with tears running down his face. One of his hands is over his left eye.

"What's wrong?" I waste no time in picking AJ up.

"There's a bad man in my room. He hit me, Daddy." AJ presses his face into my neck and we follow Four to AJ's room.

Peter is sitting on AJ's bed. "Hello, Tris, Four. AJ."

AJ cries harder and presses his face into my neck. "Mommy, make him go away."

"Four's going to do that, baby," I whisper, rocking AJ back and forth slightly.

"Why are you here, Peter?" Four growls.

"To visit my dear friends."

"Tris, take AJ and sit in my room," Tobias brusquely orders. "Lock the door and don't let anyone in until I knock."

I obey, closing and locking the windows, as well, and shutting the shades. I turn to look for AJ, and he's buried in the blankets of Four's bed. I smile and get a wet rag from the bathroom.

"AJ, honey, can I look at your eye?"

AJ sits up, and I can see Peter hit him hard. I take a picture of the already swelling eye and then dab at it with the towel. He begins to cry again, and I sigh. "How about I let you have the towel and you can dab at your eye?" I suggest, handing it to him.

AJ presses it to his eye, still whimpering.

I hear a roar of pain that could come only from Four and then the sound of glass breaking. "AJ, baby, lock the door behind me, " I order.

AJ nods, and I leave. In AJ's room, Peter is out cold on the ground, bits of blue glass surrounding his head. Four is sitting against the bed, hand over his arm. I see a little blood oozing out.

"What happened?"

"Peter stabbed me near the shoulder, and I knocked him out," Four replies. He hisses. "Call the police, please."

I pull out my phone and dial nine-one-one. "Hello? Yes, this is..."

* * *

"Are they on their way?" Tobias asks.

I sit next to him and help apply pressure to his arm. "Yes."

"Go get AJ. I'll be fine by myself for a minute."

"I don't want him seeing this," I answer.

"Go get him, Tris!"

I grit my teeth. "I do not want my son to be here."

He stares at me. "Please?"

I meet his eyes and search them. Then I stand and knock on the door. "AJ, baby, please open the door." He obeys and runs into my arms.

"Mommy." He hugs me. "Where's Four?"

"He has an owie," I answer. "C'mon, let's go sit with him."

* * *

The police pound on the door. I put AJ on my hip and let them in.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you Tris Prior?"

"Yes, Officer...Hernan," I reply.

"Can you please take me and the EMT to the room where this all happened?" he requests.

I motion them in and walk to AJ's room. The EMT immediately begins to stitch and treat Tobias - though I could have done this, I thought it better to allow someone with the police to do it - and the officer turns to me.

"What happened?"

"Peter Hayes broke into Four's house and punched my son. AJ came to get me, and Four and I went in there. I went to get AJ away from Peter, and Peter and Four began to fight, from what I gather. Peter stabbed Four, and Four knocked him out with something made of the blue glass. You should really ask Four for specifics, though," I answer, giving the EMT AJ to inspect.

"Do you know why Mr. Hayes would have cause to do this?"

"Could we speak somewhere else? Perhaps somewhere without my son?" I request.

The officer nods and allows me to lead him to the kitchen. "When I was eighteen, Peter raped me. AJ is his son. He has no rights to him, as his name isn't on the certificate, but he pays me child support because a judge ordered him to. Also, Peter is or was on drugs. I helped the manager of the Yankees to prove that. He believes that everything is my fault and Four's fault."

"Thank you, Ms. Prior. That will be all for. We will take Mr. Hayes into custody, but we will need a statement later from the three of you."

* * *

I sit in the waiting room of the hospital with AJ, rubbing my temples. Beside us, there is a crying baby, two screaming toddlers, some school-aged kids, and a bunch of adults. All of the above are sick or hurt or have family that is sick or hurt. And no one is being quiet.

AJ gets up to to somewhere, and I hold him down. "Don't move, AJ."

I think he can tell I'm not in an arguing mood, because he obeys, sitting down.

* * *

"Family of Four Eaton?" a bored nurse asks.

I stand and walk toward her, putting AJ on my hip. She leads us to a room where Four's sitting on a table, conferring with a doctor.

"Hey, Tris," Four says. "Hey, AJ."

"How are you?" I ask quietly.

"The doctor says I can go to L.A. to play the Angels," he answers.

The doctor nods. "I did the stitching as securely as possible, and from what Four told me, you're a pretty good doctor."

I shrug. "Only a trainer, sir."

"Make sure he rests," the doctor adds quietly, pulling me away. I set AJ down next to Four and walk away with the doctor.

"Is it really safe for him to play?" I ask. "He -"

The doctor glances at Tobias and pulls me further away. "I need to talk to you about something I saw in Four while I was examining him."

"What?"

"His genes - I don't know if the child is his, but if it is, he's at risk for a gentic hearing disorder called EVAS - enlarged vestibular aqueduct syndrome. It's passed on genetically - not uncommon, but he won't necessarily have it," the doctor explains.

"AJ isn't Four's. But..." I hesitate. "But Four and I might want to have kids someday."

"I don't mean to scare you - there's a chance the child won't have it, especially if you don't. But Four's genes, and his MRI, clearly show that he has mild EVAS, and the chances he will pass that on are good, especially if you have the gene as well," he adds.

I bite my lip. "Do I need to tell him?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Could you explain what this is?" I ask.

He pulls out a diagram of the inner ear, and then a second. "In this one, the aqueduct is normal-sized. In the second, it's slightly enlarged, which forces the endolymphatic sac to grow as well, which makes the affected unable to hear normally."

"Can a cochlear implant be done? Or hearing aids?"

"Cochlear implants do not help. Hearing aids are useless. But not all children have full hearing loss," he replies, shaking his head.

I swallow. "Why is it a syndrome? Are there symptoms?"

"Yes. Teenaged and adult people with EVAS often have vertigo. An unexplained ringing sound in the ears is common, as well," he says.

"Thank you, sir. I will talk to Four."

* * *

The drive back is tense and silent. Even AJ can tell.

* * *

After I tuck AJ in, Tobias gives me a look telling me we need to talk. We sit on his bed. "What did the doctor tell you?"

I bite my lip. "We need to talk about something else, first. The way I explain it will depend on our discussion. And I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me in this discussion, okay?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want in the future?" I ask. "Am I in it? Is AJ? Do we get married, have kids?"

Tobias' eyes widen. "I, uh, yes." He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, and looks away. "I see you. I see us, married, with a baby. I see myself adopting AJ. I see AJ graduating high school and college, us behind him, and playing baseball, I hope."

I kiss his cheek. "I see something like that, too. But you need to know..."

"I need to know what?"

"If you have kids, you'll put them at risk for a certain hearing disorder," I whisper. "It's called EVAS."

Tobias looks down, no longer watching my expression. "What are the chances my kid would get it?"

"Medium."

He bites his lip. "I would never wish that on a child...but I still want a kid of my own. Maybe more than one."

"And they wouldn't necessarily have EVAS," I remind him. "And if they do, we'll learn to deal with it."

He kisses me. "I want you to be the mother."

"I'd like that," I whisper. "But let me have a little while."

"I'd wait forever for you."

I kiss him roughly and pull his shirt over his head.

* * *

"Chris!" I yell.

She grins and walks toward AJ and I. "Hey, AJ. Are you ready to have a party weekend? We're gonna have a lot of fun!"

"I don't want you to go, Mommy." AJ pouts and his eyes begin to water.

"I have to. I'll see you soon, baby. I love you." I kiss his head and hand his bags to Chris. "Thanks for watching him, Chris."

"No problem. Have fun with the team...especially number four, " she adds, grinning mischievously. "Speaking of him...anything interesting going on?"

"On the night Peter attacked Four, we 'danced'," I answer.

She grins. "What is that, four times?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I just didn't tell you about all of them." I kiss AJ again and walk back to the truck. Christina yells after me, but I just keep walking.

"How's AJ?" Tobias immediately asks.

"He'll be okay soon. Susan is going to watch him for part of it, and he's very comfortable with her, Hayden, and Tristan," I answer, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Tobias slips his arm around my waist. "He'll be fine."

He kisses me, and someone honks loudly. Tobias jumps and starts the car. Then he flips the honker off and begins to drive.

* * *

Tobias' demeanor changes slightly as we enter the airport. He seems stiff.

I take his hand and hold it as much as I can as we go through the airport. Tobias gets more and more tense as we get closer to the gate.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask, pressing my lips to his ear.

"I don't like heights."

"Ah." I pull him to a Starbucks in the airport. "Well, I'll sit next to you and entertain you and help you fall asleep."

"We have beds." **(A/N: I know it's very unusual for baseball players to be given first, business, or even economy plus seats, but let's assume for some reason some of them were.)**

"Then I'll lie next to you," I amend firmly.

He sighs and kisses my head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Tobias has to force himself to step onto the plane. I see him fighting himself, but he makes it to his bed. I sit on the one next to him - I gave Zeke mine.

As soon as the plane begins to move, Tobias whitens and grips the bed. I can't get up until the seatbelt sign is off, so I simply reach over and take his hand.

"Hush, Tobias." I squeeze his hand. "Pretend I'm, um -"

He gets the idea and laughs, cutting me off. "Sounds good."

The plane takes off, almost without him noticing.

* * *

The second the fasten seatbelt sign is off, I'm sitting on his bed, smiling down at him. He chuckles. "Damn, Tris, eager much?"

I lean my elbow onto a certain part and he swears. "Nope."

* * *

Tobias and I play cards. My plot to keep him entertained has been working. He throws down his cards.

"I win!" he says triumphantly.

"Nope. Look at my hand." I lay it out and he hands me a few M&Ms grudgingly.

"This is fun," he says simply.

"See, planes aren't so bad," I point out.

"Not with you, they aren't," he muses.

I kiss his cheek. "Get some sleep."

"Ugh, fine." Something he doesn't know is that I slipped the pain meds, which have a built-in sleepiness factor and he's been refusing to take, into his water. _Whoops_.

I sit and read and do work, waiting for him to wake up. He doesn't, not until I have to wake him to tell him we're landing soon. He nods and begins to pack up.

* * *

Max gave us one room, a knowing smirk on his face. Tobias was red for a while after Max whispered something in his ear.

* * *

He immediately falls asleep on the bed. I let him nap for an hour and then smack him awake. "C'mon. You and I are gonna do some extra practice."

Tobias groans and gets up and ready.

I drill him in the pitcher's position for about an hour. Then I toss him a mask, chest plate, and leg guards.

"No supports?' he calls, fastening them quickly.

"Nah. Help build up those legs of yours."

"They're built up already. You should know that," he hints, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, horn dog," I order, chuckling back at him. "I'm going to pitch at you, okay?"

"You can pitch?"

"I was a pitcher-shortstop," I answer. "Now get down, boy."

He squats, and I fire one into his glove. "Damn. I guess you were a pitcher."

"No shit, Tobias." I throw another and another and drill him.

I move back towards second base and continue to have him throw to me. By the time I'm at second base, his arm has warmed up and he's making precise throws almost every time.

* * *

"That was torture," Four groans, rubbing his arms. Truth be told, I'm pretty sore, too.

"Let's shower and go to sleep," I mumble.

"Shower or shower?"

"I'm not up for that kind of shower tonight, Four. But maybe tomorrow," I answer.

"What's tomorrow?"

"July eighth," I say.

"Your birthday," he points out casually, leaning against the wall in front of the bathroom.

"So?"

"So we should celebrate."

"You have a game," I remind him.

"I know. After the game, let's get Zeke and Uriah and Will and go to a bar," he suggests.

"Sounds good, but -"

"I had Christina slip a good outfit into your bag," he tells me, smiling triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, we'll go." I lean up and kiss him. "Now let me shower, horn dog."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**_

**Please, please, please don't hate me after this chapter. For the FourTris thing, not the Uriah thing. I like that twist. And I know some people get annoyed when authors change the characters' sexualities, but I decided I want to. So shut the fuck up it you don't like it. Oh, and Tris and Uriah won't get together...at least, not in my FanFics. And plus, in this Fic, Uriah is gay (or perhaps bi, I haven't decided yet). So yeah. Do you guys want him to be gay or bi?**

**Enjoy and PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME I KNOW IT'S SAD SORRY!**

**Oh yeah... Warning: quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.**

_"I know. After the game, let's get Zeke and Uriah and Will and go to a bar," he suggests._

_"Sounds good, but -"_

_"I had Christina slip a good outfit into your bag," he tells me, smiling triumphantly._

_"Okay, okay, we'll go." I lean up and kiss him. "Now let me shower, horn dog."_

* * *

Four and I take the bus to the game. I have my trainer bag, and he has his baseball bag. Most players put theirs under the bus, but Tobias insists on keeping it on on his lap - and therefore on mine as well. We chat the entire bus ride, really only about insignificant stuff. Then we're there and we walk in. Tobias goes to change and I sit in the dugout.

He plops down next to me in the dugout and pulls my legs over his lap.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah. Will you stretch me, though?" he requests, standing and bouncing on his toes a little.

"What part? And I swear to God, make a dirty joke and I will bite you hard enough to draw blood somewhere you won't like it the next time we have sex," I warn.

He smiles innocently. "Who, me? Anyway, my arms and legs, please."

I nod. "Lay on the floor."

He obeys and I stretch both of his arms and legs. Zeke requests the same treatment, so I stretch him as well.

Then Max calls the players to circle up and then sends the onto the field, except Four, who suits up as a catcher, with Zeke pitching to him. I predict Rivera will be the closer.

Tobias plays well as catcher in the first four innings, though some more practice wouldn't hurt him. Then, after everyone else has come in, he stays out a little longer, looking at me and then pointing at the scoreboard in center field. I walk up the dugout steps and lean against the railing, watching him and the scoreboard.

Then I see it. "TRIS: HAPPY 24TH BDAY! YOU'RE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU! LOVE, FOUR."

The entire stadium awws and Four jogs off the field and kisses me. I shove him away, chuckling, but pull him back for another kiss.

Zeke claps Tobias on the back. "You're _so_ getting laid tonight," he adds "quietly." I kick Zeke in the balls and sit down in a very ladylike way. Tobias kisses me again and sits next to me. Zeke collapses next to us, groaning about his manhood.

Tobias presses another kiss to my temple. "Happy birthday, Tris, hon."

I kiss him. "That was sweet, Tobias."

"I gotta go get ready to bat. I love you," he murmurs. He kisses my cheek, grabs his batting gear, and warms up his swing.

There are three batters on, with one out. If Four can get a good single, he can bat at least one guy in.

Tobias steps up the the plate, glances at the pitcher, and switches his stance to the other side of the plate, smirking slightly. He's batting lefty against this pitcher, I guess.

The pitcher grimaces and pitches anyway. Tobias doesn't swing, a wise decision. It's called a ball, though it really could've gone either way. The next ball he throws, Tobias gets ready to swing at, but doesn't. It's a strike. The third ball thrown Tobias seems to like, because he sets himself up and swings. I jog up the stairs to see where it goes. It sails…and sails…and sails right over the back wall! Tobias grins and runs the bases, the other three runners going ahead of him. All of his teammates clap him on the back, but he joins me and kisses my cheek.

"Mmm…sexy man hitting a grand slam," I say, grinning at him.

He chuckles. "Mmmm…sexy woman watching him," he teases. He wraps his arms around me.

I shove him off. "One, ew, you smell. And two, go get geared up."

He sighs. "Fine, woman." And Tobias trots off.

Eric sidles up to me. "Hey, Tris."

"Hi, Eric," I say, in a more closed-off tone. "Do you have an injury?"

"No, but neither does Four," he points out.

"That's different, Eric."

"Oh, you mean because he's fucking you?"

"What do you want, Eric?" I cross my arms.

"You to sleep with me," he quickly shoots back.

For a second, I'm stumped - is he kidding me? But then I see the determined set of his eyes and realize he's serious. "Why in hell would I do that?"

"You slept with Peter and Al and Zeke and -"

"Whoa, buddy," I say, pushing him back slightly. "I don't know where in hell you got those names, but Zeke is dating someone - and neither of us have any interest in each other anyway - and I've never slept with Al in any way, shape, or form. Lastly, Peter raped me, Eric. That's a lot different than sex."

"So? He still got to sleep with you!"

Four comes up behind us, an ice-cold look in his eyes that tells me he's been hearing our conversation. "Back the fuck off my girlfriend," he hisses, "or I swear to fucking God I will fucking tear you to pieces."

Eric swallows and moves away. Four smiles a sickly-sweet smile at him, shoots him one more threatening glare, and joins the team on the field.

Eric grabs my arm roughly. "You should be glad you had your little boyfriend to protect you." His other hand drifts dangerously close to my breast.

I grab his hand and snap his wrist in a single move. "Don't need him. And I suggest you get that taken care of. But you can't go showing Max that I did that, can you? I'm pretty certain sexual harassment would get you thrown off the team."

He growls and stalks off.

* * *

"What did you do to Eric after he grabbed you?" Tobias asks, fingers gripping the armrest tightly.

"Snapped his wrist and threatened to get him kicked off the team if he tried to go to Max," I reply, rubbing his thigh gently. "Tobias, I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me."

He pulls me into a tight hug. "Yeah, but I want to, because I love you."

I sigh. "To- Four, that was a great hit!" I say cheerfully, as Rivera switches seats so as to sit next to Tobias and, presumable, talk to him. "Oh, hey, Rivera."

"Hey." He turns to Tobias. "Great hit today, man. And turning to hit lefty? Good play."

Tobias nods, smiling tightly. "Thanks. Your closing was good."

Rivera claps him on the back again and goes back to his previous conversation.

Tobias relaxes some. "Thanks."

"For what? I just didn't say your name," I answered. "And, Tobias, I really don't need to be protected. I can fight."

"I know, Tris. I just feel like if I'm not trying, not enough's being done, because, if you got hurt or something happened to you, I don't think I would deal so well." Tobias stares down as he speaks, cheeks almost flushed, presumably with embarrassment. "I know it hasn't been that long that we've been dating, but you're the only girl I've actually found a connection with."

I smile and kiss him. "I love you, Tobias. And I've only ever dated you and Peter, and I think we can safely say I've only felt a connection with you."

Tobias chuckles. "Yes, that would be a safe assumption."

I lean my head on his shoulder. "So you heard everything today?"

"Yeah…?"

"Why didn't you come earlier, if you were going to anyway?" I ask quietly.

Tobias gives me a sheepish look. "I wanted to see what you would say, to be honest."

I laugh quietly. "It's fine. I might do the same, if I were you. Then again, Eric might not be the best test of loyalty, seeing as he's rather repulsive."

Tobias laughs outright at that. "True, very true. But still."

I don't comment on that, just lay my head in his lap and let out a content sigh. For the rest of the ride, he absent-mindedly fiddles with my hair, me watching him as he thinks something through. His eyes harden a few times, so I can assume he's thinking about something serious.

As we near the hotel, Four smiles at me, but it's almost forced. "You ready to go to the bar?"

"No, not really. But I figure I can let loose, at least for a little while. I just don't like how crazy it gets at bars and clubs and stuff."

Tobias nods understandingly. "I get it. Don't worry, cute little innocent bunny - I'll watch out for you." He grins impishly at the end.

The bus come to a stop. I hop onto his lap, gathering my stuff, grab him through his pants as payback, and walk off the bus calmly.

"DAMN YOU, TRIS!" he yells.

"Too late." I jog to our room, making sure to get there before him, and lock the door. Then I take a nice, long shower.

When I get out, he's pounding on the door. "C'mon, let me in."

I sigh and unlock the door. He steps in and I close it.

Tobias stares at me, going obviously hard at the sight of my bare body.

"Go take a cold shower, horn dog," I order, shoving him gently. He sigh and obeys.

I rifle through my bag which, according to Tobias, Christina slipped a club-/bar-appropriate outfit into.

She packed me a freaking stripper outfit. Well, not literally, but it might as well be.

I throw pajamas on and storm into the bathroom, where Tobias is just stepping out of the shower, reaching out for a towel. I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "The next time you want to go to a bar or a club or whatever and surprise me, tell me to pack myself something. Or have someone OTHER THAN CHRISTINA DO IT!"

Tobias looks concerned. "What's wrong, Tris? Did something happen?"

"Christina packed me a stripper-worthy outfit," I answer.

Tobias chuckles and pulls me into his chest. "You look beautiful in everything, Tris. _Especially_ in my clothes."

This gives me an idea. "Give me your white striped dress shirt," I order.

He obeys, and I take it and go change. I put on the black "skirt" Christina gave me, a white tank top of my own, and Tobias' dress shirt, cinching it with the thin black belt Chris provided me with. It's long enough that it goes down further than the "skirt", though you can still see it.

Tobias steps in to change and his eyes widen considerably when he sees me. "Wow."

I smile - it feels good to have someone compliment me like Tobias does - and hug him. "Thanks. Now get some clothes on. As much as I may like with without them, I'm pretty sure Zeke and Uriah and Will would rather you wear them."

He chuckles. "True, true." Tobias sticks his hand into his suitcase and pulls out boxers, dark blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a casual grey button down shirt.

I put a little makeup on in the bathroom - not too much, I know Tobias doesn't like a whole lot, and I don't necessarily need it - and return. Tobias is watching more sports while I wait.

"I have to say," I begin, chuckling, "that I would think you might get tired of watching sports."

Tobias turns around, looking over me, amusement in his eyes as well. "I watch old and new baseball games, learning the signs of the managers, catchers, and pitchers. It helps me in my game."

"Ah." I sit in his lap. "Could that wait until tomorrow?"

"Definitely for you." He stands, almost knocking me off, but catching me in the last second. "Mmm. Let's get going. Zeke and Uri convinced the hotel to lend them a car for the night. Probably not the most wonderful idea, but I'm hoping at least one of us will stay sober enough to drive back."

I chuckle. "I'll do it. I've gone out a few nights after I had AJ - leaving him at home, of course - and so I learned to not get inebriated like everyone else manages to."

"I remember you saying bars weren't your scene." Tobias closes the door behind us.

"Yeah. They aren't, really, but I guess it's a nice enough celebration, beca-"

"Let's just go somewhere for dinner, then," Tobias suggests. "Zeke and Uriah can go to a bar when we get back to New York."

"Okay," I agree.

Tobias smiles and kisses me, kicking Zeke and Uriah out of the driver's and front seats, respectively. I settle myself in the front seat, making sure to put the seat back as far as I can to cramp Uriah's legs. Will smirks at me in the mirror, and I chuckle.

Tobias sits, looking on his phone for a few minutes before driving off. He makes sure to do a few sudden starts and stops, causing the boys in back to complain.

Tobias finally pulls into a parking lot, looking like a little boy that has just been given a large bag of candy. I chuckle. "So where are we?"

"An Indian place. Is that okay?" Tobias drums his thumbs on the steering wheel nervously.

"Yeah. I love Indian food, actually - it's my favorite." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Now let's get you boys in there."

Tobias claims the bench for him and I. Uri and Zeke sit across from us, and Will on Tobias' right. I'm on Tobias' left.

Tobias orders for us, and Zeke whispers something in the waiter's ear. He nods, and Zeke gives him a charming smile. I notice Uriah watching him leave. Or watching his ass leave, to be specific.

"Hey," I say, snapping my fingers in his face. "Hey, Uri! The rest of our group is on earth, not watching that guy's ass."

Uriah whirls around, face abnormally pale. "I - I wasn't looking at his butt," he stutters.

"Uriah, none of us care," Tobias says, yawning. "I watch Tris' ass, believe me," he adds with a wry smile.

Zeke shrugs. "Bro, it's not a surprise. You stare at the guys when we shower."

A strange, serious look comes onto Uriah's face. "I don't want to talk about this. Plus, it's Tris' birthday. C'mon, let's celebrate."

Everyone shrugs and we eat, as the food just arrived. Tobias wolfed down enough for three people, seemingly easily.

After we're done with the entree, the boys all pull bags out. Tobias gives me a folder first, giving the others a subtle glare to let him go first.

I open it and scan across the document. I grin as I understand it. Then I kiss Tobias. "Thank you, Four. I love it. But you really need to talk to AJ first. I'm all up for it, and I think AJ will be, too. My only question is…what if, for some reason, we break up? Would you still want to be AJ's dad?"

Tobias nods, a stubborn look on his face. "I'd love AJ even if I wasn't dating you. And he needs a dad." Tobias takes a deep breath and slips out of the booth, getting down on a knee. I know what he's doing now, and I unconsciously swallow.

"Tris, I know I haven't known you for that long, but I really, really, _really_ need to ask you this." Tobias takes another deep breath. "Will you please marry me?" He hold a black velvet box out, a simple ring inlaid with a few small stones, but very well designed inside of the box.

I swallow and look down at it. I really, really, _really_ don't want to turn him down, but I don't want to get married just yet.

Time seems to slow down as Tobias stares up at me and Uriah, Zeke, and Will watch us.

I reach down, and Tobias' eyes light up, but then I slowly close the box. He sharply inhales, understanding my answer. Then he stands and strides briskly out of the restaurant. I stand and run after him.

Tobias sits on the curb, tears running down his face. He hears me approaching. "Go away," he mumbles, tears choking his voice.

"Tobias, it's not what you think," I say, sitting next to him and rubbing his back gently.

"All I think is that you said no," he gets out.

"Tobias, I do want to marry you," I whisper.

"Then why in hell did you say fucking no?"

I cough, tears burning my eyes. "Because I don't want to marry you yet. Keep asking, Tobias. I'll say yes when I'm ready, I promise."

"And why aren't you ready now?"

I wriggle under his arm. He leaves it over my shoulders, albeit tensely. I lay my head on his shoulder, letting my tears drip onto his grey shirt. "I'm sorry, Tobias," I whisper. "I really do love you, I promise. And I do want to get married. Just…not yet, okay?"

I can tell he's not.

"Yeah, whatever."

"This is going to change things for us, isn't it?" I move away from him a little, gather my knees to my chest, and rest my head on them.

Tobias sighs. "Yes, I think it is. But I want you to know that, no matter what, I love you."

"I love you, too." I swallow. "We're still…together, right?"

"Do you want to be?"

"God fucking damnit, Tobias! I love you! I don't fucking want to break up with you! If you're going to get angry, get fucking _angry_. If you're going to cry, _cry_. But don't fucking act fucking indifferent!" I shout at him.

"I don't know what to fucking say, Tris! I thought this would be the perfect evening - I was going to propose to my girlfriend that I love, and she was going to say yes, and we would live happily ever after!" he yells back.

I notice he said "love." Not "loved." That's good, I guess. "Well, it wasn't," I say quietly, angrily wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"No fucking duh."

* * *

I sit in the back, kitty-corner from Tobias - as far as I can get from him. Zeke sits in the front seat. No one has spoken to either Tobias or I since dinner. And Tobias and I haven't spoken since we yelled at each other. We each angrily wipe our tears away periodically.

"Hey, Tris," Uriah says quietly from next to me - quietly enough that Tobias, Will, and Zeke can't hear. "If you want, you can crash with me tonight."

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. We drive the rest of the way in silence, Uriah holding my hand comfortingly. When we get out, I walk off with Uriah, not meeting Tobias' eyes.

Uriah leads me to his room, allowing me to cry. Once he opens the door, he engulfs me into his arms. "Shh. Tris, it's okay."

I hiccup and get myself under control. Then I whimper. "But it's not."

Uriah sighs and pulls me so I'm sitting next to him on his bed. "What happened? After you, uh, sai- ran out?"

"We fought," I say miserably.

"Hey, Tris, it's gonna be okay," Uriah whispers, hugging me. "He loves you. You guys will be together, I promise."

I swallow and hug him back. "Thanks, Uri." I force a smile onto my face. "Uriah, why don't you just come out?" I ask quietly.

Uriah smiles sadly at me. "Not everyone is as liberal as you guys, Tris."

"They can go fuck themselves."

Uriah chuckles. "Yes, that might be a wise idea." He presses a kiss to my forehead. "I'll come out when I'm ready."

I nod. "I understand. It's like my wanting to wait to get married to Four."

Uriah smiles. "See? You guys still love each other." He stands, pulling me with him. "Now let's get some sleep." He hands me a pair of shorts. "They might be a little big, but I think you can sleep in them."

I nod and walk to the bathroom. I pull the skirt and Tobias' shirt off and the shorts on. I cinch them at my hip with an extra hair tie, and then walk back out. Uriah's sitting in the bed.

"Thanks, Uri."

"No problem. Wanna watch an old, romantic movie and bawl our eyes out?" he asks, smiling widely.

"Sounds good," I say, smiling back. I slip into the bed next to him. It feels weird to be in bed with someone other than AJ or Tobias, but Uriah is just being nice and brotherly.

I doze off at about ten thirty, leaning on Uriah's shoulder. I feel him lay me down and pull the covers up, and then cuddle up next to me. I fall into a deeper sleep.

**I'M SORRY, PEOPLE. Anyway, see you soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I don't own _Divergent_._**

**Hey, peeps. Whasup? Methinks I failed my math and Latin exams. #YOLO, I guess. That's way overused...**

**I'm in kind of a rambling mood, if you couldn't tell. That's where Tris gets her Tobias-ramblings at the end.**

**So I just wanted to say... I know a good number of you were disappointed with Tris' response. Yes, it is going to be awkward, but they're still going to try. They are not just giving up. One thing I _try_ to do in my FanFictions is have some sense of reality (I'm not even going to try to claim that they're always realistic in any way). I know we all hear about those weddings where they met a few months before. I guess that does happen sometimes. Usually, people date for longer. Also, Tris is probably going to have at least a few issues after being raped and having to raise her kid pretty much on her own. So yeah...reality...Tris no marry Four yet...yeah.**

**Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review.**

_"Thanks, Uri."_

_"No problem. Wanna watch an old, romantic movie and bawl our eyes out?" he asks, smiling widely._

_"Sounds good," I say, smiling back. I slip into the bed next to him. It feels weird to be in bed with someone other than AJ or Tobias, but Uriah is just being nice and brotherly._

_I doze off at about ten thirty, leaning on Uriah's shoulder. I feel him lay me down and pull the covers up, and then cuddle up next to me. I fall into a deeper sleep._

I wake to Uriah pulling a jockstrap on and stuff my face into a pillow. "Ew, Uri. Please tell me you have at least boxers on now."

"Yup. Got my pants on, too," he answers, though I can hear the smile in his voice. "But hey, all I did was moon you."

"Shut up, Uriah."

"Okay. Anyway, you should go back to your room and get some clothes and stuff. Breakfast opens in fifteen minutes." Uriah hesitates. "Talk to Four on the bus."

I swallow. "I'll try." I get out of the bed, hug Uriah, grab my purse and clothes, and sneak to my room. I open the door to find Tobias passed out on the couch, empty bottles of liquor surrounding him.

I swear quietly - I don't want to wake him up - and run a bath. Then I strip him down and practically carry him into the bathroom. He pukes into the toilet when I get him there. I hand him a toothbrush and he brushes and spits. I help him into the tub and make sure he washes himself. Then I hand him a towel, help him out, and go grab a cup and some aspirin. I fill the cup and hand him it and the aspirin. Then I change into what I normally wear to away games - a grey Yankees shirt with black shorts and converse. I brush my hair and teeth and leave, not having said a word to Tobias.

I sit next to Uriah, about ten minutes late to breakfast. He eyes my plate. "You should've gotten more."

"I have food."

"You'll be hungry." He points to my eggs. "Those aren't a whole lot of food."

"I have an apple and some juice, too," I remind him. "And I keep bars in my bag."

Uriah sighs. "What took you so long? Did you talk to Four?"

"Four was knocked out when I got there," I say flatly. "Drunk."

"Oh." The tone of Uriah's voice tells me he's not surprised.

"So I cleaned him up and left."

"Ah."

"You don't sound surprised that he was drunk," I mention.

"Zeke might have mentioned it to me," he mumbles.

"I don't really care. So long as it isn't a habit and he can play, I don't care." I bite my lip. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Uri."

"I know."

"But you did," a new voice adds. I see Zeke, who's glaring at me.

"Zeke, lay off her," Uriah says in a warning tone.

"She fucked with him," Zeke points out, taking a bit of his omelette.

"Not on purpose, Ezekiel." Something in Uriah's tone is final now.

Zeke grumbles but eats silently.

* * *

Uriah gives me a meaningful look, shoves me into the seat next to Tobias on the bus and sits behind us.

"So," he mumbles after a couple seconds. "You spent the night with Uriah. How was the sex?"

In about a millisecond, Uriah has his hands around Tobias' neck. "Careful, Four. I may want her to talk to you, but that does not give you permission to be shitty to her. Especially considering how nice she was to you this morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Four grumbles. "I'll be civil. Now let the fuck go of me."

Uriah releases him. "Be nice to her," he repeats.

Tobias looks at me, rubbing his neck. "Okay, that may have been a little mean," he concedes.

I raise an eyebrow. "You just insinuated I had sex with a gay man right after I fought with the guy I love. A little might be an understatement."

"Of the century," Uriah adds. "And _Tris_," he complains.

Both of us ignore him. "Look, Four, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did."

I grab Tobias' knee. I lean closer. "Look, Tobias. I won't deny I was upset and angry and shouldn't have yelled at you. But I do love you, and I do want to get married. I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

Tobias bites the inside of his cheek, hard enough to draw blood. I gently unhook his mouth from his teeth. He meets my eyes, pain abundant in his. "I think the fact that you saying no shocked me the most. I never dreamt you would - not in a million years. I love you, and that hurt me - a lot."

I wrap my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Tobias' hands soon find my waist. "Were you serious?" he whispers. "If I keep asking, will you eventually say yes?"

I kiss his cheek. "Yes, Tobias. I'll eventually say yes."

He lets out a breath, but doesn't say anything.

Then both of us are flicked in the back of head. We turn around simultaneously, glaring at Uriah.

"Make up and kiss already," he orders.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Uriah," I mumble. "Things have changed."

"But you still love each other."

"Love isn't a magic cure-all," I whisper, remembering hearing the same words come from my mother's mouth.

Tobias looks at me, a surprised look coming onto his face. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just something my mom said to me once," I murmur.

Tobias searches my face carefully. He opens his mouth to say something, and then decides better of it and turns back to Uriah. "Leave us be."

* * *

I see Eric in the dugout, his right arm in a cast from finger to mid-upper-arm. I smirk at him, waving girlishly, and then jog up the stairs and lean on the railing next to Uriah and Tobias. Tobias doesn't touch me, and I don't touch him, but there's less tension.

Tobias doesn't play in this game at all. Uriah does. This makes it awkward for me.

I decide to check my phone. I see about a thousand texts on it, all of them from Christina. I choose not to read them.

But there's one from my dad, too. I grab Tobias' arm roughly. He looks at me and then glances down at my phone. His eyes widen.

"Open it," he whispers, pulling me off the steps. We sit on the bench.

I click on it. It reads: _Tris, honey, your mother and I are safe. We've dealt with the…business, and will be flying up to New York in four or so days to visit. Can you please text me your address?_

I let out a sigh of relief and collapse into Tobias, almost in tears. Tobias doesn't push me away; on the contrary, his arms wrap around me and he pulls me closer to his chest.

"Tobias?" I whimper.

"Yeah?"

"Can we leave?" I finger with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He stands, unfortunately. "I'll go talk to Max."

"Thank you," I whisper, but he's already gone.

I watch his retreating figure. He speaks to Max for a second, and then Max scowls and waves him away. Tobias nods and grabs my hand.

"He said we can go if we can get ourselves back." Tobias leads me out of the dugout and towards the street. He hails a cab and gives the address of the hotel.

While we're in the cab, he holds me tightly, stroking my hair and whispering to me. He pays the cabbie and we go to our room.

Tobias allows me to cuddle into him on the couch. "They're okay," I finally whisper. "Whatever they were in…they're okay."

He presses a kiss to my forehead. "Yup."

"Thanks, Tobias," I say, yawning and cuddling closer.

"For what?"

"For comforting me and stuff when…after everything," I reply.

He grunts and looks down at me. "You helped me out this morning. Tris, we both still love each other, just like Uri said. It's just -"

I cut him off, pressing my lips to his firmly. He smiles into the kiss and adds his tongue. I break of the kiss, stand, and walk to the bed; he follows.

* * *

We lay pressed against each other. We used that to explain our feelings to one another right now. I'm not going to lie, not all of them were positive.

I trace a pattern absent-mindedly on Tobias' chest. "Why did you ask me so early?" I murmur.

"I'm in love with you." Tobias rubs his hand along my bare back.

"Yeah, but you had to have known I wouldn't be ready."

He shrugs and leans in to kiss me, gently brushing my lips with his own and nuzzling my cheek. "It was in the back of my mind. I just thought you might love me enough to say yes anyway."

I sit on him, straddling him. "So that's what this is about. You think I don't love you as much as you love me."

Tobias shrugs. "I guess."

"Tobias, love isn't a magic cure-all," I reply.

"Why would your mother tell you that?" Tobias asks, scowling.

I bite the inside of my cheek. "That doesn't matter, Tobias. All that matters is that it's true."

"No, it does. You know a lot about my childhood. How come I barely know anything about yours?" Tobias props his head up on an arm.

I bite my lip hard. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the easy stuff. Where'd you grow up?" Tobias watches me carefully, searching my face.

"Chicago." I harden my face into a mask, letting nothing through.

"Where in Chicago?"

"Not important," I deflect.

He sighs. "Okay. Who was your best friend growing up?"

"My brother, Caleb, or our neighbor's kid, Mac," I say easily.

"What did your parents do for work?"

How do I answer this one? He'll be able to tell if I lie, but how do I explain what they do?

I swallow and don't answer.

"Ah…that's their secret. Their jobs. What were they, mobsters? Drug dealers? Gang leaders?" Tobias asks. "Politicians?" he adds, smirking slightly.

"No - no! My parents do good for the community, they just don't do it under the law. My parents round up people from gangs and mobs and stuff, make them befriend each other, and train them to keep Chicago safe. They're an unofficial police service. They also rob the rich and give to the poor," I explain. "My parents have been lowering the levels of gun violence in Chicago by a lot."

Tobias swallows. "That's an interesting job."

"Did I scare you off?" I whisper.

Tobias shakes his head. "No, no. Just - what're they called?"

"Divergents. Why?"

Tobias grins. "They robbed my father's office once and spray painted symbols all over it. I was maybe sixteen. I may have found it amusing, but my father did not - he beat me for laughing."

"Oh." I lay back on the mattress and cuddle with him.

"Okay, so are there any other family secrets?" Tobias asks.

"My uncle is in the police force and gives my parents information about gangs and criminals. He also tells my parents when the police are on their trail." I look away from Tobias.

"So your uncle's a dirty cop?"

I glare at him. "No. The police chief likes the Divergents. Only the mayor and the rich people and politicians don't. He keeps the city safer, Tobias. My uncle just aids that."

Tobias shrugs. "It's a cool job, I'll admit."

"But you -"

"No, I'm not judging your family. It's just a surprise. Is that where you learned to fight?" Tobias asks, tracing my lips with the tip of his finger.

"Yeah. I would run amongst some of the most dangerous criminals in Chicago without a second thought," I reminisce, chuckling. "They were all very nice to me, though. I learned how to fight with gangsters, how to swear with mobsters, how to shoot with the best of them, and how to throw knives from my father."

Tobias smiles. "You learned how to swear from a mobster?"

"From multiple, really," I reply. "In several languages."

He kisses my forehead. "Sounds like a nice childhood."

I nod. "My dad is pretty lethal, but everyone likes him, so my neighborhood was kinda like one big family."

* * *

I sit next to Uriah at dinner. Tobias sits next to Uriah at a different table. Will is being smart and sitting with Rivera.

"So what happened after you left the game?" Uriah mumbles through his food. "Why'd you leave the game to begin with?"

"I got a text from my dad," I answer, shrugging. "I just wanted to go talk to Four about it."

"What happened?" he pushes.

I bury my face in my hands. "We had sex."

Uriah chokes. "You what? I mean, I'm glad you made up, but -"

"That's just it," I interrupt. "We didn't, at least not really. The sex was great and everything, it's just…it wasn't the same. It wasn't making love."

Uriah nods knowingly. "But hey, it's a step. How's he doing?"

"He thinks the reason I turned him down is that I don't love him enough," I reply.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you said you did, right?"

"Yeah." I elbow Uriah. "Meet any hot guys recently?"

"We aren't talking about me, Tris."

"A girl can hope." I smile at him. "Anyway, I'm starting to think you're a better best friend than Christina."

"Would you still say that if I wasn't gay?" he whispers, not meeting my eyes.

"Of course, Uriah. The only reason I haven't said that before is because I haven't seen you in action." I hug him. "I'm not going to judge you, Uri." I look him up and down. "I might have someone for you…"

"A guy?"

"No, Uri, he's a rainbow unicorn," I tease. "No, he's an ex-gangster turned civilian. His name is Robert. He's a good guy. I think you'll like him."

"Where does he live?" Uriah asks. I can see I've spiked his interest.

"My dad's having him move to New York soon," I almost-sing enticingly.

"Why?"

"Ummm…" I trail off, thinking of what to say. "Uriah, you grew up in Chicago, right?"

"Yeah." He takes another bite of chicken. "Why?"

"You've heard of the Divergents?" I bite my lip.

His eyes widen, and he automatically lowers his voice. "Yeah, everyone has."

I moisten my lips. "Let's just say my family knows them pretty well. Robert is one, and -"

"Is your family the head?" Uriah pushes.

I bite my lip again. "Yes. Anyway, Robert is one, and my dad is having him move to New York to talk with the Insurgents, the New York branch. There's one in New Orleans, too - the Allegiants." I look him in the eye. "Don't tell anyone about this. Anyway, I'll introduce you to Rob when we get back to New York. You're totally his type - the last guy he dated was a fireman who played catcher in a weekend league. Oh, and the joking part. That, too."

Uriah grins. "What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair - more gold, really. Dark brown eyes. Fit body. Kinda tanned skin," I describe. "Big lower lip. Strong jaw. Pretty tall. Straight, medium-sized nose. His hair's kinda curly, too."

Uriah nods. He hugs me. "Thanks, Tris."

"No problem. Do you wanna hang with Four and I tonight? I figure I should really stay with him, and if you're there it won't be quite so awkward." I smile at him hopefully.

"Sure. See you at seven?" he offers.

"Sounds good." I flick him in the head and sit next to Tobias. "I invited Uriah to watch some movies with us, Four."

"Ah. To alleviate stress?"

I nod. "Do you mind?"

"No, it was a good idea," Tobias mumbles. "Should we invite Zeke?"

I give the other man, currently conversing with another baseball player, a cursory glance. "No. But you should explain to _your_ friend that this isn't all my fault, though I admit I may have unknowingly started it." Then I stand up and walk away, meandering to my room and turning the TV on.

I flick through the channels of the TV boredly, and then slip into pajamas and drag the quilt off the bed. Uriah knocks on the door about ten minutes later, already in his pajamas. He plops down next to me and pulls some of the quilt over him.

He's quiet for a few minutes. "You should really reply to Chris' texts. She's pretty worried, Tris."

I sigh. "I didn't want to go through her yelling at me for turning Four down."

"She's not going to yell at you. Just read them," he encourages.

I sigh and pull my phone out. I unlock it and scroll upward some.

The messages read:

_Tris, honey, what happened? Will told me Four proposed and you said no. Are you two okay?_

_Tris? Please answer me, Tris._

_Tris, sweetie, Zeke has been texting me some pretty nasty things. What's going on?_

_Tris, you need to talk to me. And Four._

_Okay, now I've been texting Uri. He said it wasn't only you; he said you and Four fought._

_Tris, please text me back._

_Sweetie, none of us are mad at you._

_TRIS._

I sigh and tap out a reply. _Sorry, Chris. I wasn't checking my phone much._

_What happened? (Chris)_

_I'll explain when we get back. It's not really something for texts. (me)_

_Okay. Thanks, sweetie. (Chris)_

_No, thank you. I have to go now, Uriah and Four and I are going to watch some movies. (me)_

_Have fun! (Chris)_

I put my phone away and Uriah wraps an arm around me while we wait for Tobias.

He doesn't come for a little while. When he does, he simply sits next to me and buries his face in my shoulder. "I love you."

I wrap an arm around him, and he smiles at me sadly.

Uriah glances at us and turns the movie, Pitch Perfect, on. Tobias groans when he sees the title, but just tucks his legs underneath himself and pulls me and the blanket closer.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Tobias falls asleep. I hold a finger to my lips at Uriah, who's watching the movie interestedly, and half-carry, half-drag him into the bedroom. I pull his jeans and shirt off and tuck him into the bed, kissing his head and rejoining Uri.

"Once a mother, always a mother," he mumbles.

I hit him. Hard. "I'm not that much of a mother, you bully."

Uriah raises his eyebrows and goes back to the movie. I sigh and do the same.

A few minutes later, I amend, "Okay, maybe I'm a little bit of a mother."

Uriah grunts his agreement and then yawns. "Okay, Tris. Anyway, it's like eleven and I have a game tomorrow." He hugs me. "See you at breakfast." He turns the TV off, collects his stuff, and leaves.

I yawn as well and join Tobias in bed, pulling the quilt over us. He sighs and cuddles closer to me as I lay awake.

I have to say, when I first met him, I never imagined him to be a cuddler. Then again, I also never imagined that he would propose…or that I would say no.

I really didn't mean to hurt him. I do love him - enough to marry him, even. I just don't want to do it yet. I just wish he could see how much I love him.

Ew. I sound like a lovesick teenager. Do all people have weird, immature thoughts before they fall asleep?

Mmmm…Tobias still smells like baseball. I've always loved that smell. Tobias smelling like it just makes me like it more, though his cologne doesn't smell at all like baseball.

He wraps his arms around me in his sleep, and I succumb to the feeling washing over me, closing my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**  
_

**Heylo. Sorry this is late an unedited. I have to go. Sorry. Enjoy. Will update more and ADD ASAP. If you don't get the baseball terminology (I did explain some of it...) just look it up.**

_I have to say, when I first met him, I never imagined him to be a cuddler. Then again, I also never imagined that he would propose…or that I would say no._

_I really didn't mean to hurt him. I do love him - enough to marry him, even. I just don't want to do it yet. I just wish he could see how much I love him._

_Ew. I sound like a lovesick teenager. Do all people have weird, immature thoughts before they fall asleep?_

_Mmmm… Tobias still smells like baseball. I've always loved that smell. Tobias smelling like it just makes me like it more, though his cologne doesn't smell at all like baseball._

_He wraps his arms around me in his sleep, and I succumb to the feeling washing over me, closing my eyes._

Tobias wakes me the next morning. "Hey," he says simply, a neutral yet intrigued expression on his face.

I press my face into his chest. "Hi, handsome."

He rubs my back gently. "In a good mood?"

I yawn. "Why do you ask?"

"Just 'cause, I dunno, this feels right. Not awkward like it has for the past few days," he replies, smiling.

I smile back at him and kiss the corner of his mouth. "Looks like I'm not the only one in a good mood."

Tobias nods. "What can I do to make you say yes?"

I look down. This conversation took a quick turn. "Let's talk on the bus," I suggest, standing.

* * *

Tobias pulls me down into the seat next to him by grabbing my arm and literally pulling me. I squeal in protest.

"We're on the bus," he commands, eyes dark and demanding.

I look out the window at the dismal gray sky. I think it will rain; Tobias and the Yankees will play even if it does. The stadium roof will be shut.

Tobias grasps my arm and pulls me back to face him, not roughly, but almost. My heart falls at the look of pain and desire in his eyes. "Please, Tris." His voice is rough.

I take a shaky breath. "Tobias…"

He takes my hands. There is no sign of the laughter I can usually detect; there's not even the toughness others usually see. There's only pain in his eyes.

"Tobias, just give it time," I whisper. "Give _us_ time." A burning sensation races through my body, settling behind my eyes. The tears threaten to spill over, so I bury my face in his shoulder.

His soft, large hands find their way to my back, rubbing it soothingly. "And you'll still live with me?" he murmurs.

"Of course."

* * *

The Yankees stretch and toss the ball around for a bit before gearing up for batting. Uriah is first on the lineup. He throws his gear on, goes up to the plate, and promptly swings at and misses the first ball. He hits the second, but it's thrown to first before he can get there.

I shrugs at him when he jogs in.

Each player batting goes once - the order is finished and next inning will begin with Uri. Two runs are scored. The team gets ready to take the field, Uri strapping the protective gear on.

Tobias smiles at me as he makes his way to the mound. Uriah nods at me from behind the plate.

Howie Kendrick steps up to bat. He has an average of two-eighty-nine this year - there's a good chance he'll hit off of Tobias. Tobias glances at Uriah, who studies the batter for a second and signs for a fastball. Then he winds up and throws a straight, even fastball. The pitch's speed is ninety-five. My eyes widen.

Uriah tosses it back, grinning. Tobias glares at Uri's glove and nails another one in there. Both have been strikes. Both have been about ninety miles per hour; the second was ninety-eight.

Tobias winds up again, and the batter prepares to swing. Kendrick thinks Tobias is going to throw another fastball. No. Tobias smirks just slightly, signs to Uriah, and throws a knuckleball that, at its fastest, is as fast as the second pitch - ninety-eight miles per hour. Damn.

Kendrick is out, shaking his head as he hands his batting gloves, bat, and helmet to a bat boy.

Tobias soon strikes another batter out. Then he gets two strikes on the third before the batter hits a pop that Uri easily catches.

The team jogs in and those batting gear up. Uriah's going first this inning again, and he gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing.

I clap him on the back. "Uri, you'll do great. Remember, you just need to FUCKING SLAM IT!"

He jumps, because I shouted the last part in his ear. "Okay, okay."

I grin, hand him his helmet, gloves, and bat, and shove him towards the stairs. He pulls them on and walks to the warmup circle, taking a few swings with the extra weight and then stepping up to home plate.

The pitcher throws his first ball: an eight-nine-miles-per-hour strike. Uri doesn't swing at it. He swings at the second, and it's a foul tip. Then a third pitch… Uriah swings and slams it far into left field, getting a double. I grin as the crowd grumbles.

Tobias sits on the bench beside me. "Hey."

I hug him. "Good pitching."

"I was thinking of you," he admits, leaning closer and whispering. "Thinking of some of the things I'd like to do to you."

I flush, thinking of those things, too. "Better not get too turned on," I whisper back. "I don't want the whole stadium seeing your boner."

He chuckles. "No, I'd rather that not happen."

We banter as the rest of the team bats - Uri even goes twice. Damn, the Angels are not doing well.

When they finally get a second out, Tobias grabs his glove and begins to stretch. I automatically step close to him and do it for him, stretching exactly what should be stretched so he won't get hurt. Then I release his arm and smile.

The Angels finally get their third out, and Tobias has a quick chat with Uri and Max before jogging back out onto the field. Uri quickly joins him and stretches his legs before squatting down. Tobias throws a few soft pitches to loosen his arm and then allows the batter to step up to the plate.

Tobias strikes the first batter out with two curveballs, one of which the batter tips, and a fastball. None of his pitches have dipped below ninety-two miles per hour.

The second batter foul tips on the first ball, and Uri catches it.

The third batter drives a ball down the first base line. Tobias fields the ball and tosses it to Mark Texiera. The out is made easily, and the Yankees head into the dugout to begin the top half of the third inning.

Tobias sits next to me, yawning. He adjusts his cup and then puts his arm around me. I giggle.

"What?" he asks.

"Shauna told me a story," I gasp, "about a woman who fan-mailed the Yankees. She offered her services as the 'official crotch-adjuster' for the Yankees. Shauna started laughing, but replied with, '_Thank you for your email, Yankees fan! Would you like a complimentary prize bag? If so, email us your address!_' because she had to."

Tobias chuckles. "The only person I want adjusting my crotch is you," he murmurs suddenly.

I elbow him. "What is it with you and sexual innuendos today?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'm extra horny. If I play a good game, will you -"

"Shut up," I order, smiling. "I don't have sex for bets."

He pouts. "Not even with me?"

"Nope."

"What about a deal?" he asks.

"Nope."

Tobias gets down on his knees. "Please? I'm extra horny!" He waggles his eyebrows for extra effect.

I just about fall off the bench laughing. Zeke walks by, sees me laughing and Tobias on his knees pouting, and chuckles. "Did you just beg to bang and she said no?"

I nod, still laughing. "He waggled his eyebrows after he said he was extra horny," I gasp, and then begin to laugh again.

Zeke shakes his head. "Damn, man. I really thought you were above that."

Tobias frowns and bites his lip. "I am. I'm just really horny."

"We can see that, teenaged boy," Zeke says and walks into the door in the dugout.

The Yankees get a few more runs in the bottom half of the third. Then Four and Uri are back on. The first batter, a righty, drives one down the third-base line. Jeter quickly fields it and throws it to Texiera. Tobias strikes the second batter out. And the third one hits a pop that is easily caught by Brian Roberts.

The next four innings progress in much the same way. It's currently eleven-zero, Yankees, and the bottom of the seventh. Four strikes the last batter out, and the team walks in.

The seventh, eighth, and ninth guys on the lineup all get on base, and Uriah steps up to the plate. I can see a trickle of sweat making its way down the back of his neck.

Uriah doesn't swing at the first pitch, and it's called a strike. Uriah ripples the muscles of his forearms. Then he stands straight, holds an arm out to the pitcher, and walks toward the dugout and Max. I jog up the stairs, leaving Tobias behind, to hear.

"- bat lefty," Uriah says firmly.

"Your lefty batting average is significantly lower than your righty average," Max argues.

"Their right fielder has a slight limp. They were stupid to play him injured," Uriah counters.

"Uriah is right, Max," I say. "Their right fielder has a sprained ankle at the least, I'd say. Perhaps a heel injury. Let him bat lefty."

Max sighs. "Fine." He turns to a bat boy. "Get his lefty helmet, boy."

The boy scurries off and returns with a helmet. Uri hands him the other with a smile and puts the new one on.

Uri grins at the pitcher as he takes the other side of the plate. I know the pitcher will aim for low inside pitches, and I suspect Uri does, too.

he readies himself to swing and does. I hear a satisfying crack as the ball flies into the outfield. The right fielder jogs after it, but it makes no difference - the ball is caught by a fan. Uriah hit a home run - a grand slam, really!

Uri grins, tosses his bat to the side, and runs the bases. His teammates all clap him on the back, grinning.

After Uri's grand slam, three batters get out.

Four strikes three batters in a row out easily.

We get three more runs - all home runs - and Tobias goes to pitch again. It's the bottom of the eighth. Two more innings of good pitching and Tobias will have pitched a perfect game. I just hope he can do it - only twenty-three pitchers ever have. The most recent was Mariners pitcher Félix Hernández, who did it in August twenty twelve. **(A/N: In case you aren't as well-versed in baseball as I am [that's a nice way of saying I'm a huge baseball nerd], a perfect game is when not a single batter of one team gets on base. For example, in Félix's perfect game, not a single Ray got on base. Félix struck most of them out, but some of them hit and were consequently gotten out at first.)**

Tobias strikes two batters out and Jacoby Ellsbury makes a catch for the third out. Tobias is on his way to adding his name to the list of perfect-games. He'll be the twenty-fourth. How _appropriate_.

I don't dare mention this to him. Instead, I punch him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" he asks.

"I dunno. I was just annoyed and felt like punching something and you were there," I reply, grinning sheepishly.

Tobias shakes his head and kisses mine. "You are one strange girl, Tris Prior."

I smile and nod. "Yes, yes I am."

The top of the ninth goes quickly. Three people are gotten out in quick succession.

Tobias steps up to the mound for the bottom of the ninth - his deciding inning. He strikes a batter out.

He throws a ball to the second batter. Then another ball. Then a strike. None of them are under ninety miles per hour. He throws another ball, and Max signals for Uri to call a time-out and go talk to Tobias.

Uri has a quick conversation with him, ending it by saying something that makes Tobias redden and chuckle. He waits for Uri to get back in position and throws a curveball - a strike. Then a knuckleball - another strike. One more out, and this will be a perfect game.

The third batter hits a line drive down the first-base line. Texiera dives for it and makes the catch. It's a perfect game!

The entire teams rushes onto the field and engulfs Tobias. I worm my way through them and hug him.

"I'll have sex with you," I whisper.

His grins widely and nearly runs off the field. The entire team looks at me curiously, except Zeke, who just smirks and shakes his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't own _Divergent_._**

**Hey, everyone. Here's an update. Still having family troubles, so don't mess with me. At all. Like that guest who decided to review correcting me yesterday...I would so cyber-punch you right now.**

**_Any_ways...enjoy.**

_The third batter hits a line drive down the first-base line. Texiera dives for it and makes the catch. It's a perfect game!_

_The entire teams rushes onto the field and engulfs Tobias. I worm my way through them and hug him._

_"I'll have sex with you," I whisper._

_His grins widely and nearly runs off the field. The entire team looks at me curiously, except Zeke, who just smirks and shakes his head._

Tobias is jittery the entire way back to the hotel. Then he nearly drags me to the room. I kiss him right before he opens the door and stop him from doing so. "I love you, Tobias," I whisper, cupping his head between my hands. "I'm sorry I messed everything up."

He freezes for a second, but I guess his horniness wins out over his emotions, because he opens the door and gets us inside.

* * *

We lay on the carpet floor of the living room, bare skin pressing against each other. We didn't even make it to the bedroom.

There's an unnaturally awkward silence filling the gaps between us. We breathe it in; it fills our bodies with guilt and shame. We just had fucking emotional sex when we knew we probably shouldn't have.

But neither of us regrets the physical part. It feels good to have a release like that. But the mental? Knowing I - _we_ - let us do this? That's what's making both of us feel guilty. We knew it was stupid. We're both apparently kind of angry at each other…or at least that's what I picked up from this.

Tobias taps my cheek gently. "I'm sorry, too," he whispers. "This is my fault. I got all pissy because you said no." He strokes my arm reverently. "I love you, too."

I move off of him and lean against the wall, burying my face in my hands. I soon feel the warmth that is Tobias next to me.

"Tobias, we shouldn't have had that sex," I say quietly. "We were both way too emotionally charged, and we both knew we shouldn't do it, but did anyway. Everything we do just seems to fuck this up more."

He gasps. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I shake my head. "No." I shake it again. "No, I couldn't do that. I'm just saying we need to stop doing fucking stupid stuff. We're pissed at each other, Tobias. I know you felt it."

He swallows and opens his mouth to argue. Then he snaps it shut and hangs his head. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm angry, Tobias, yeah, but not only at you. I'm as angry at myself. I keep fucking things up. I fucked things up as much as you did." I feel his arm wrap around me.

"Yeah." He doesn't bother disagreeing. "God, I'm a fucking idiot. I should have talked to you about it, a little, first. Hinted. I dunno. Talked to Christina, Caleb. Your parents. I don't know! I should have been less stupid. And on your birthday, too. I just fucked that day up for you forever."

I lift my head and lay it on his shoulder. "We just need to fix us."

Tobias kisses my head. "Mmhmm. Maybe Uri wasn't so wrong."

Someone pounds on the door, and then Zeke opens it. I squeal and duck behind Tobias, who shields me with his body, probably figuring that my privacy is, well, private. Zeke's seen Four naked before.

"Oh. Oh, shit. Sorry, guys." Zeke reddens and then grins. "You two really are horny. You couldn't even make it to the bedroom? Wow. That's worse than Shauna and I."

"Shut up and get out, man," Tobias orders, not a hint of amusement in his voice.

Zeke says, "Yes, sir." Then he walks towards the door and sets his hand on the handle, but pauses. "I just wanted to tell you that Uriah and Will and I are going to have a movie marathon today after dinner. You guys should come, if you're not too busy fucking or having issues." Then he leaves.

Tobias stands and locks the door behind him. Then he returns to where we're sitting and kisses me passionately, and one thing leads to the next, and we're having sex again. I hate to sound cliché (though I do), but this time, it's more than sex, and it's definitely less angry than last time - it's lovemaking.

* * *

When we finish yet again, we shower and pack - it's only about five pm, and, if we go to the movie thing after dinner, we won't have time to pack and sleep - our flight leaves at six am and the bus leaves the hotel at three am.

We each pack quickly and finish, leaving only our pajamas, bathroom stuff, and a change of clothes for tomorrow out.

Then we walk to dinner. I hold Four's hand and fiddle with his fingers. "Four?" I ask suddenly. "Are you still going to adopt AJ?"

Tobias looks at me, a serious look on his face. "Of course. I still want to be his dad. I really want to be his dad." He shakes his head. "I gave you those adoption papers after thinking it over for a long time, Tris. I wouldn't back out even if you'd broken up with me that night."

I smile and hug him. "He'll be really excited."

Tobias doesn't reply, but he wraps an arm around me, and it's less awkward. I lean my head on his bicep as we walk. We sit together at dinner, and nothing is as awkward. The tension is still viable, though.

Uriah finishes as I do. "Hey, Tris, could I, um talk to you?" he asks. "Privately?"

I smile. "Sure."

I clear my dishes and follow him. "So I just wanted to check up on you and Four," he says casually, leaning against the wall.

I redden. "Did Zeke, uh, tell you?"

Uriah frowns, and his eyebrows scrunch together. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. Four and I are…" I search for a good word. "Improving. Four and I are improving."

Uriah grins at me. "That's good. So what did Zeke not tell me?"

"He didn't not tell you anything."

"Oh, yes he did." Uri waggles his eyebrows. "Did you and Four bang?"

"Since when is two people banging a surprise, Uriah?" Tobias asks. "I seem to recall you walking in on your brother and Shauna a number of times."

Uriah scowls. "I - that - but -"

Tobias chuckles. "And now, my dearest of all dear Uriahs, I am going to steal Tris away to go over some legal things about the adoption."

I hug Uri and follow Tobias back to our room. He pulls out the folder and opens it.

"Did you understand it?" he asks seriously.

I blush. "I, uh, no, not really." I clear my throat. "I mean, I got the gist of it, but legal work has never been my thing. My dad tried to explain a bunch of it to me a while ago, but I was hopeless. My brother Caleb was a lot better. He got a law degree and works as my dad's lawyer."

Tobias chuckles and points to the page. "This means…"

* * *

Zeke pounds on the door. "Are you guys fucking again?" he complains. "C'mon, we wanna watch movies with you!"

"No, we're just going over some legal stuff!" I shout back. "You can come in, but it's boring," I warn.

He sighs and comes in, Will and Uri following him. Tobias continues to explain clauses in the document to me, slowly and carefully. I ask him about certain parts of it, and, when I'm satisfied the agreement, I sign my name and Tobias signs his.

Uri immediately scoops the legal documents up and dumps them in Tobias' and my room. Then he plops down next to me and pulls the comforter over him and me. Zeke and Will glare at him, and Tobias pulls some of the blanket over himself and wraps an arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he kisses my hair. Uri leans on me, and Zeke and Will lean against the couch, sitting on the floor. Zeke takes the remote and finds a movie about baseball - _The Perfect Game_.

It's a movie about a group of impoverished boys from Mexico that want to play in the Little League World Series. I keep wondering to myself in it why the boys seem to speak English sometimes, except when they're speaking to people who actually speak English. The Civil Rights fight in it is intriguing, though. And I see Jake T. Austin is in it. Is he Hispanic?

Zeke and Will fall asleep about halfway through the movie, but Uriah and Tobias stay awake with me. Once it's over, Tobias and I wake the other boys up and kick them out. Then we curl up on our bed, replacing the blanket on the bed.

* * *

When the alarm goes off at the ungodly hour of two am, Tobias and I get up and shower, too tired for anything else. We eat a little - who the hell is hungry at two am? - pack the last of our stuff, and get on the bus.

I sit in the aisle seat and rest my head against Tobias' shoulder, trying not to hear the sounds of the other players getting on and off the bus. Tobias seems to recognize my discomfort, because he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer.

* * *

"Tris, we're here," he says softly, awakening me. "C'mon, let's go."

I sit up and rub my eyes. I see Tobias smiling at me in the sad way we now do and turn away. I get up and walk off the bus. I collect my bags and hurry into the airport, feeling Tobias' sturdy warmth behind me the entire time.

* * *

Tobias climbs onto my bed as soon as the seat belt sign is off and holds me to his chest. I fall asleep like that, and I think he does, too, because I only register him moving when the plane begins to descend. I buckle my seatbelt and go back to sleep until Tobias wakes me. Our bags are at his feet. I take mine and walk off blearily. Tobias follows and we stumble through the airport to his truck. I help him load the bags and then were off. He stops to get coffee before we head home to unpack, sleep a little more, and then pick AJ up, get changed into court clothes, and go have Tobias adopt AJ.

By the time we get to the house - traffic from Newark to Brooklyn is not fun, and it took us nearly an hour and a half - I'm semi-awake, so I help Tobias carry the bags in and begin to unpack.

"Will you make breakfast?" I request. "I'll finish up here."

He kisses my cheek. "Sure. You want pancakes?"

"Sure." I grip his chin and kiss him. "I love you, no matter what."

"I love you, too." He disappears down the stairs and I go back to our bags, sorting into fold, hang, and dirty. Most of it goes in dirty, but Tobias' blazer and a few of my things don't.

I throw everything I can in the wash and shower again while Tobias is still cooking. Then I put on a blue and gray sports bra, a white, rather see-through tank top, and black leggings. Then I amble down the stairs and plop down onto a chair. Tobias places a plate of pancakes in front of me and then adds the little velvet box to the top, a hopeful expression on his face. It is then that I realize things are at least okay with us, because he's going back to trying.

I realize I've been staring at the ring for about a minute. I glance at Tobias, and his expression gains hopefulness. I stand, take the box, place a hand on his cheek, and kiss him. "Thank you for trying," I whisper. "I love you, you know that?"

He sighs and takes the box from me. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too." Tobias kisses my cheek. "Now eat. I didn't make those pancakes just to get turned down."

I chuckle and we begin to eat, playfully teasing each other.

* * *

"Hey, bud," I say as AJ launches himself into my arms. "How were Christina's and Susan's? Did you and Tristan have fun?"

He nods. "But I missed you, Mommy."

I kiss his blond, now fo-hawked head. "I missed you too, baby." I smile down at him. "Guess what?"

"What?" His four-year-old eyes search mine, so full of innocence.

Tobias comes up and hugs the both of us from behind, in the middle of the Manhattan sidewalk. "You and me and your mom are going to go make me your real daddy today."

AJ's eyes nearly bug out of his head. "Like…like Papa is your daddy?"

I nod. "Yes, like that."

Tobias plucks him out of my arms and puts AJ on his shoulders. "But first, we have to go home and get dressed up."

"Why?" AJ whines.

"AJ," Tobias says in a warning tone even before I can say anything. And, to my surprise, AJ buckles down, only a slight pout on his face.

"Fine." He hesitates. "Mommy, my nice shoes don't fit me anymore."

"Are you sure?" I ask. Buying dress shoes is not cheap.

He nods solemnly. "I had to take them off last time."

I sigh. "Can you wear them today?"

"I'll get him a pair," Tobias offers.

"You -"

"I'm his dad now, too, Tris."

* * *

Tobias pulls up outside a big shoe store and parks. Then he unbuckles AJ and I follow them into the store.

Tobias sets AJ down nce we're in the store and whispers in my ear, "How do I know which pair to get him? What size is he?"

I chuckle. "C'mon, you baby. Just take him to the boys' shoes section, ask him which ones he likes, and then pick out a few you think will actually look good. I'll help you."

Tobias and I lead AJ over to the boys' shoe department and he tells AJ, "Choose a pair to try on that you like."

AJ looks up at us and then walks away slightly. I watch him as he looks at the different shoes and chooses a surprisingly sensible pair of black leather lace-up dress shoes. Tobias' face mirrors mine in its astonishment.

Nonetheless, I grab a pair of loafers, just for him to try on. They're also black.

I wave a salesperson over. "Could you please measure his feet?" I gesture to AJ, who's taken his Converse (a gift from my dad) off and is sitting in a chair.

She smiles at me. "Sure thing. And do you have any shoes you'd like to try on?"

I nod and gesture to the pairs next to AJ. Tobias adds a pair of nice Nikes to the pile, and I glance at him uncertainly. He shrugs.

The salesperson finishes up, picks the pile of shoes up, and disappears into a storeroom. AJ squirms with excitement in his little leather stool. Tobias smiles and squats next to him, whispering things in his ear.

When the salesperson returns, AJ tries on his shoes, his eyes alight.

We end up buying all three pairs - or, rather, Tobias buys them - and then heading home. Tobias tells me he'll get AJ and himself dressed, so I go put on a dress and do my hair and makeup.

When I return downstairs, Tobias and AJ are both cleanly dressed in light blue dress shirts and khakis for AJ and navy slacks for Tobias. I smile at them and kiss Tobias.

"You look good," Tobias says softly.

"Thanks," I reply. "Good job with AJ."

"Thanks." He holds out a hand. "Ready?"

"Do you have the papers?" I ask.

Tobias holds a briefcase up. "Yup. And I have his birth certificate."

I pick AJ up and buckle him into his carseat, and then I hope into the front seat of the truck. Tobias sits in the driver's seat, smiling at me. I take his spare hand as he drives to the courthouse.

The three of us stand outside it for a moment, taking it in. Or at least Tobias and I are; I think AJ is simply looking at the ice cream truck down the block.

It's an old building, made of what used to be white marble but is now green-gray. There are six pillars in the front and center; the doors are between the innermost two. To the right and left of the pillars are green-gray walls and dirty windows. There is a clock tower in the top of it that reads four pm.

Tobias takes my hand and leads AJ and I in.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I don't own _Divergent_. I do have a tumblr, though (thepassiontogive) so follow me._**

**Enjoy. If you, don't, don't tell me. Still having family issues. _Nice_ reviews are always appreciated.**

_I pick AJ up and buckle him into his carseat, and then I hope into the front seat of the truck. Tobias sits in the driver's seat, smiling at me. I take his spare hand as he drives to the courthouse._

_The three of us stand outside it for a moment, taking it in. Or at least Tobias and I are; I think AJ is simply looking at the ice cream truck down the block._

_It's an old building, made of what used to be white marble but is now green-gray. There are six pillars in the front and center; the doors are between the innermost two. To the right and left of the pillars are green-gray walls and dirty windows. There is a clock tower in the top of it that reads four pm._

_Tobias takes my hand and leads AJ and I in._

We stand in front of the judge, who's sitting at a desk. "And these were drawn up by your lawyer, Mr. Eaton?"

Tobias nods. "He said he can be here if he needs to."

The judge shakes her head. "That's not necessary."

I glance around the fairly boring room - it has dingy grayish walls, steel-framed windows, and no adornments other than the plain, dark wood desk. There are no seats other than the chair the judge sits in, but there are boxes and boxes of papers - or, at least, that's what I think they're full of.

The judge's voice calls me back to reality. "Ms. Prior, now is your last chance to say it if you do not want this man to be your son's father. Do you have any qualms?"

I shake my head. "None."

She signs the paper and hands it to Tobias. "Give it to Maria at the desk and ask her to make a copy, give you one, and file it." He takes it and we walk out. I put AJ on my hip.

"Did you take a nap today?" I whisper to AJ.

He shakes his head. "No."

"Then it's early to bed, sleepyhead," I reply, stroking his head.

He doesn't argue, just lays his head on my shoulder.

Tobias kisses my cheek and tells me to go put AJ in the car, so I take the keys from his pocket and carry the dozing boy to the car. I buckle him in and wait for Tobias, who quickly comes.

* * *

Tobias gives AJ a bath and puts him to bed for me after dinner. I put a movie in for us and make popcorn.

When Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind, I jump. Then I smell his cologne, which smells heavy and sweet and metal-like and sweaty (though that last part might just be him being sweaty), and relax.

"You know," I say, voice low, "I kind of like it when you smell like baseball."

"What?"

"You know, like the field and the leather and the grass and -"

"I know what baseball smells like," he interrupts with a chuckle. "Why do you like it?"

I shrug and watch the popcorn. "I just do."

He kisses my cheek. "I'll put the cologne on less, then."

"I don't mind the cologne. I just like the baseball smell."

"No one will ever understand the mind of a woman," he mutters darkly.

I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "That's probably true." I put the popcorn in a bowl and plop onto his couch. "I put a movie on."

His disinterested grunt earns a laugh from me. "What?" he complains.

"You're just so obviously not wanting to watch it," I reply, climbing into his lap.

Tobias presses a kiss to my neck. "I just want to spend time with you."

I rest my head on his firm, warm chest and look down at the soft, inviting bluish corduroy of his couch. "Do you want to play a game?"

He rubs my back through the dress. "How about we just go lay in bed and talk?"

"Sure."

"I love you," he adds. And with that, he scoops me up and carries me effortlessly up the stairs of his beautiful brownhouse.

Tobias lays me on his bed carefully. Then he lumbers to the dresser and tosses me some clothes, also grabbing himself some pajamas. Or pajama bottoms.

I wriggle out of my dress and shoes and into the shirt he threw me. The clothing goes into the laundry basket, and then I wash the light makeup off my face.

Tobias picks me up again and tosses me into the bed. I giggle - causing him to smirk - and pull him down next to me, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I question, lazily moving to lean on the headboard.

He leans next to me. "Anything. Everything. Nothing at all."

I smile and kiss his shoulder. "How about you simplify?"

"I'm content to just be here with you," he replies simply.

"Well, aren't you the charmer," I drawl. Then I turn over to face him. "Seriously, though, Tobias. Something's up that you want to talk about. Just go ahead."

He nuzzles my neck. "I just - I don't know if I'll be a very good dad. You saw how inept I was at the shoe store."

I stare at him for a second. Then I shake my surprise off. "Um…Tobias, being a dad isn't just about knowing how to act with him in public. It's about knowing how to comfort him, guide him, help him, let him get himself hurt…" I trail off, my eyes probably glazing over. "And it's about making mistakes. Both you and your kid will learn from them."

He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Seems to me not all of us make mistakes."

I smile back, but my smile is dark. "I've made more mistakes with AJ than I plan to admit."

He pulls me onto his lap, and I can feel the ever-constant heat I feel around him warming me up. "I find that hard to believe. Very hard."

I shrug. "Then don't believe it. That is of no loss to me."

Tobias sighs, but it's content. "You're perfect, Tris. You're loyal and loving and caring and beautiful and wise and humble and…perfect."

I kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you think that, because no one else does."

He rubs my back. "Lots of people do," he protests.

I shrug again. "My parents will be flying in soon," I say flippantly. "Two days from now, actually."

Tobias kisses the top of my head. "Are you excited? Because I definitely am."

"What kind of guy is excited to meet his possible future in-laws?" I ask, giggling.

"This one."

We settle into a comfortable silence for about a half hour. Then I begin to kiss him, rubbing his chest through his shirt, and things get heated pretty quickly.

* * *

I wake up the next morning on top of a naked Tobias, who's lazily grinning at me. I reach up and fiddle with his ear. There seems to be a hole, presumably from a long-unworn piercing.

"Is your ear pierced?" I murmur.

He leans down and catches _my_ ear between his teeth, making me shiver. "Yeah, why?"

"I can feel the hole," I reply.

"Does that bother you?"

I redden. "No - I actually like guys that have ear piercings."

He chuckles. "I -"

"Mommy?" AJ says, coming into the room.

Quick as a flash, Tobias pulls the covers over us before AJ can see anything.

"Yes?" I say, cuddling closer to Tobias.

"I'm hungry," he announces.

I moan internally. "We'll be right down, Aje."

"'Age?'" Tobias asks, brow furrowing, as AJ leaves.

"Aje, actually - 'A-j-e,'" I correct. "Caleb got tired of just calling him AJ - because Andrew is reserved for when he's in trouble - so he started calling him Aje sometimes. It stuck."

Tobias smiles. "I like it." He groans as he gets out of bed and hunts around for a pair of boxers in his drawer. "Have your parents contacted you?"

I shrug. "I dunno. My phone died last night, so I plugged it in in the kitchen. I'll check when we go to make AJ breakfast." I clamber out of bed, too.

Tobias pulls a thin tank top over his head. "Good idea. You should text him our address, too."

I bite my lip. "Did you just say 'our?'" I question, my eyes lifting to meet his.

He nods. "Our address. Our home. Our son."

I give him my warmest smile and hug him, pulling a pair of basketball shorts on. "I love you," I remind him.

He nods and pulls his own pair of black basketball shorts on. "I love you, too." He hands me a sports bra from his drawer, smirking slightly, and adds, "I have today off, but I have practice tomorrow morning and a game tomorrow afternoon. Why don't you check when they get in?"

I pull it over my head and grab another tank top of his for myself, smirking slightly back at him. Then I look more seriously at him. "I'll come to practice tomorrow with AJ. I think I'm watching Tristan and Hayden, too, though. They're also going to stay the night - is that okay?"

Tobias looks surprised for a second. "Yeah - I just didn't know. Can they all sleep in AJ's room?"

AJ's room is a guest room, already painted blue, that Tobias and I added a toy chest, his clothes, a fun baseball carpet, and a baseball comforter cover to.

"I think AJ and Tristan can, at least. They can share his bed. I'll talk to Susan about giving Hayden one of the guest rooms. If Susan's not sure she'll be good with that, we can let the kids have a big sleepover on the ground with blankets in AJ's room."

Tobias kisses my cheek as we begin to walk down the stairs. "Sounds good."

"Are you okay with my parents staying here?" I blurt.

Tobias looks at me as if I'm crazy and I immediately regret asking, as I think he'll say no. "Why wouldn't I be? And where else would they stay?"

"In the Insurgent headquarters here," I explain, the feeling of stupidity coursing through my veins.

Tobias smiles at me. "I don't think so. We have quite enough space here, even if we do end up putting Hayden in her own room."

I kiss his cheek. "Okay. I'll let them know. Just to warn you, they're very, ah, selfless. Don't be surprised if you find my parents cleaning the house, or my mom fixing the truck, or my dad fiddling with the leaky sink. And don't bother arguing with them."

Tobias nods and gets out stuff for eggs and sausage. I hand him some bread, too, and he pops it in the toaster.

AJ sits on the couch with a coloring book. I pick him up and carry him to the kitchen, noting the way his head droops onto my shoulder and his slightly warm skin.

"Mommy, my stomach hurts," he complains suddenly.

I sigh. Of course he gets the flu right before Dad and Mom come and Tristan and Hayden begin to stay with us. "Okay, honey. Ask F- ask your dad for some water, and I'm going to go get the thermometer, okay?"

He nods and I set him in a chair. Damnit!

I retrieve the thermometer from the upstairs cupboard and return before Tobias gives AJ anything to stick it in his mouth.

I was right - he has a fever of one hundred one. I sigh and pick him up again.

"It's back to bed for you," I inform him, kissing his head. "Do you want anything?"

"Can I have some water?"

I fill a glass from the tap and hold it to his lips. He drinks it quickly and asks for more. I give him a little fever medicine first, and then let him drink the nasty taste away with the water.

I return to the plate of food Tobias made me and eat it fairly quickly. "Are you good staying here with AJ?" I ask. "I need to go get a few things I know he likes when he's sick and I also need to call my parents."

He nods and kisses my head. "I'll see you soon."

I go to our bedroom and put more suitable clothes for going out on. I also put on a sweatshirt and pull my hair into a ponytail.

I grab my phone and wallet from the kitchen and leave, kissing Tobias one last time.

I say hi to a few of our neighbors on the way to the store. Once I'm in the store, I grab a cart and my phone and dial my dad's number. He picks up on the third ring, right as I'm grabbing some of AJ's favorite applesauce.

"Hey, Bea."

"Hey, Dad. What happened? Are you and Mom okay?" I immediately ask.

He chuckles. "Yes, yes, we're fine. How are you and, um -"

"Four," I supply. "We're good. But AJ is sick right now. It's a really bad, time, because I'm watching my friend's kids starting tomorrow, and you guys are coming, and -"

"We'll come early," Dad says. "We can take care of AJ, and you can watch the other kids and go to work. Or we can watch the other kids."

"Thanks, Dad, but your tickets -"

"Will be switched," he interrupts again. "We'll be arriving late tonight, okay?"

I grin to myself. "Yes, Dad. I love you. And I'll have Four come pick you up - from JFK, right?"

"Yes. Love you too, Bea. By the way, our flight will arrive at approximately -" he pauses, and I hear the click of a keyboard and mouse - "eleven fifteen."

"Okay, Dad. I have to go, Four's calling me about AJ. I'm getting food for him," I say.

"Love you," he says one last time.

"You, too," I reply, then click and and answer Tobias' second call. "Hey, babe. What's going on? Is AJ okay?"

Tobias groans quietly. "No. I went in there to check on him, and he said he was about to be sick, so I grabbed the trash can from the bathroom and thrust it under his face just in time. Now he's asleep, but he's definitely sick."

"Did you give him any food?" I inquire, grabbing a carton of peach sorbet, just like my parents get us when we're sick - including AJ.

"Mmhm. I gave him a little dry toast."

"Stupid," I say, grinning. "You should have just given him water or maybe some apple juice to see if he could keep it down."

"Oh." Tobias sounds embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." I grab saltines, cream of wheat, gatorade, and ginger ale and put them into the cart. "Do we need anything from the store?" I add.

Tobias is silent for a second. "No, I don't think so."

"Okay. I love you," I say. "And don't give AJ any food. Or water. Wait till I get home. I'm checking out now."

"Okay." He ends the call and I put my phone in my pocket.

I put the food on the counter and a man rings me up. "You got someone sick at home?" he guesses.

"Yeah, my son," I answer. "With the flu. And right before my parents come to town." I shake my head.

"Bad luck," he says. "That'll be twenty dollars and forty three cents."

I give him twenty two dollars and leave. I lug the bags home and allow Tobias to take them. Then I take the now-cleaned trash can from him, get a rag wet with warm water, and fill a glass with lukewarm water.

I wake AJ up. "Hi, honey. I heard you threw up a little," I say, wiping the edges of his mouth and giving him the glass of water.

His eyes fill with tears. "You weren't here, Mommy," he whimpers, and then drinks the water.

"I'm sorry, Aje. I went to the store to get some stuff for you." I feel his forehead. The medicine helped some, but I can still tell he's a little feverish. "And your dad was here."

AJ shrugs. "I wanted you."

I kiss his head. "You go back to sleep for now, and I'll make you some cream of wheat, okay?"

He nods and turns over.

I join Tobias in the kitchen and put water on the stove to boil. "Four, my parents are actually going to fly in tonight," I mention.

"Cool. What time?" He props his feet up on the counter and sips his coffee.

"About eleven fifteen. Could you pick them up from JFK?" I request.

"Sure. JFK at about eleven fifteen," he repeats, flashing me a smile.

"And they, um, don't know about the adoption yet," I add. "I was thinking we should tell them together."

Tobias nods. "Sounds good. Is that for AJ?"

I nod. "I can make you some with milk, too, if you want," I tell him.

"Yes, please."

"Do you ever stop eating?" I tease.

He pretends to think. "No, not really."

I smile and go back to the cream of wheat on the stove. I take another pot out and, instead of water, put a mixture of coconut milk, whole milk, and water in. Then I set that to heat and watch the two pots.

I jump only slightly when Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind. His breath tickles my ear, so I turn and kiss his cheek.

"What's up?" I stir the pots and add the grains to AJ's.

He rubs my stomach affectionately. "I want to have another kid with you," he whispers.

I shiver, despite the steamy New York summer air. "Is that so?"

Tobias chuckles and releases me. "I love you."

I elbow him lightly and add the cream of wheat to Tobias' pan. I check AJ's and it's almost done, so I grab a bowl and the brown sugar. I add applesauce and some sugar to the bowl. Then I put the cooked cream of wheat and add a little water. I stir it up and carry it to the stairs.

"Watch your cream of wheat!" I call to Tobias, who grunts. Then I wake AJ up again and feed him some of the cream of wheat. He eats about half of the portion, drinks another cup of water, and goes right back to sleep.

The day continues like this, with Tobias and I continually checking in on him and, at one point, giving him a bath.

Tobias leaves at about ten to go pick my parents up. AJ has been fully asleep for two hours. I clean up around the house, do some laundry, take a much-needed shower to rid myself of the puke smell, and set up one of Tobias' guest rooms for my parents.

* * *

He returns, a suitcase in each hand and my parents trailing behind, at about twelve fifteen. I kiss his cheek and run right into my mother's arms. My dad joins our hug, too.

"I missed you," I tell them.

"We missed you, too," Mom says, eyes tearing up.

Dad just hugs me tighter. Then he returns to his normal, selfless self. "How is AJ? How are you?"

I smile. "AJ's pretty sick, but he's asleep right now." I shake my head. "Of course he gets sick right before his papa and nana get here."

Tobias comes back down the stairs, having put their bags in the guest room I set up. He stands to the side, indecision on his face. I grab his arm and pull him into our little circle.

"Mom, this is Four," I say. "Dad, you've already met him."

Tobias smiles at them hesitantly, and squeaks only a little when my mom pulls him in for a hug. "Of course, we did kind of meet you at the airport," she quibbles.

Tobias nods and rubs the back of his neck. Then he kisses my cheek. "I'm going to go check on AJ, okay?"

"Sure." I kiss his cheek in return and release his hand. Then I lead my parents to the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything? Water, coffee…" I glance at my dad, knowing his love for coffee.

"We're good, thanks, Bea," Mom replies. "Come sit and chat with us."

I hug my mom again. "I was worried," I whisper. "I thought someone had gone after you guys."

They sigh. "Someone did," Dad says. "We'll explain later, when we have more time."

"Does Four know about the Divergents?" Mom asks.

I nod slowly. "Him and my other good friend, Uriah."

Dad looks me up and down. "And you've slept with him?"

I choke on my gum. "What?"

Mom chuckles. "It's pretty obvious. You two are very comfortable around each other, and touchy-feely in an 'I've seen you naked and you've seen me naked so this doesn't matter' kind of way."

I cough. "Um, yes, we've slept together." My face turns sad. "He proposed, and I said…I said not yet. I wasn't ready."

Mom hugs me. "After Peter, it's quite understandable. How are you two doing?"

"Clearly not too badly," Dad mutters. Mom elbows him.

I shrug. "We're working through it." My sad face morphs into a smile. "Four, c'mere!" I say, knowing he's right around the corner listening.

He walks in and plops into a chair next to me. "What's up?"

I kiss his cheek again and whisper, "Now's a good time to tell them about AJ. You should do it; he's your son."

Tobias swallows and stands, shaking my father's hand once again. "Sir, I assume you know my father, because your men broke into his office one and spray painted, stole, and destroyed."

Dad shrugs, only a hint of a smile visible. "Perhaps."

"Well, his name is Marcus Eaton, and I am Tobias Eaton." Tobias swallows once again, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Anyway, Tris, um, she, I adopted AJ. I'm his legal father now." Tobias loses his eyes, anxiety written on his features as he waits to be chastised or perhaps hit.

Dad grins and claps him on the back. "That's great, Four."

Mom hugs him as well. "AJ needed a real father," she adds.

Tobias smiles widely. I stand and thread my fingers through his.

My dad yawns. "Well, it's rather late and we're kind of tired. Would you mind showing your mother to our room, Bea?" he requests forwardly.

I chuckle. "Yes, sir." I wait for Mom to get up and then lead the way up the stairs. I show her to the room and explain how to use the shower in the bathroom. I give her the towels I grabbed and hug her. "I'm going to go check up on Toby and Dad, okay?"

"I love you, bea. So does your dad. And we're very proud of you," Mom says, hugging me.

"I love you, too, Mom." I smile and walk down the stairs.

Tobias' dark face and serious eyes tell me just what my father talked to him about. I give my dad a "really?" look and tell Tobias he can show him to the guest room. Then I plop onto Tobias' and my bed.

Tobias sit next to me. "Tris -"

"I don't want to hear it," I cut him off harshly. "I don't want to hear how you understand, how you're here for me, how it sucks I went through that. I don't need my dad telling people what happened to me and then them feeling sorry for me!"

Tobias wraps his arms around me. "I was just going to give you a hug and say I love you," he whispers.

I shake his arms off. "Sure," I say sarcastically, "you think I'm so strong and can handle it on my own. No one thinks that, Tobias!"

He pulls me onto his lap. "I think you _can_ handle it," he insists, "but I don't think you should _have to_." He suddenly flips us over and pins me to the bed, gripping my chin. "I think you get stronger the more you're pushed. My first instinct is to push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." Tobias presses on my jaw harder and then releases me.

I stare at Tobias, shocked. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." He kisses me. "Anything else you got to say?" Tobias teases.

I shake my head. "No…"

Tobias kisses me again. "I love you, Tris." He grins. "And I'll always want to protect you - not because you're weak, because I love you."

I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "I'm sorry. It's just - I don't want pity, y'know? I just want to be treated the same as everybody else."

Tobias is quiet for a moment. Then, "Yeah. I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't own _Divergent_._**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for being MIA; I listed the reason(s) in my most recent ADD update. I'm going to be pretty spotty in my updates starting on July first (for me) because I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo (like easier NaNo, in my opinion, because you can choose your number of words), and, starting tomorrow, I'm staying with my aunts and cousins for a while while my dad and stepmom are in Rome. So enjoy this nice, _long_, update.**

_Tobias kisses me again. "I love you, Tris." He grins. "And I'll always want to protect you - not because you're weak, because I love you."_

_I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "I'm sorry. It's just - I don't want pity, y'know? I just want to be treated the same as everybody else."_

_Tobias is quiet for a moment. Then, "Yeah. I know."_

Susan knocks on our door with Tristan and Hayden at seven the next morning. Her flight leaves at eleven, but she wanted to stay and chat a bit.

I get the door, smiling already. My parents are in the kitchen with cups of Tobias' delicious coffee. "Hey, Susan."

"Hey, Tris. What's up?" She ushers her kids inside. Hayden drops her bag and picks it back up again.

"Nothing much. AJ's still sick, so we're going to put Tristan and Hayden in a different room. My parents are in town. Is it okay if they watch Tristan and Hayden, just during Four's practice? I have to go, but -"

"It's fine, Tris. I trust you to make good decisions about who to leave them with." Susan follows me into the kitchen. Tristan and Hayden have set their bags down and are teasing each other. Susan silences them with a glare and points to the kitchen. They docilely walk in. "Neither of them is allergic to anything. You have my number."

"Do they have any weird food dislikes? Like AJ and beef?" I ask, chuckling.

She shakes her head. "Nope. And you know them pretty well, anyway."

"Do you want a cup of coffee, Susan?" Tobias offers.

"Who would turn down a cup of your coffee, Four?" Susan asks.

Tobias shrugs. "A dumb person?"

"Wow, Four, your joking skills stun me," I quip dryly.

"Shut up," he retorts, grinning at me quite adoringly.

I shrug. "Hey, Tristan, Hayden. Do you guys want some breakfast?" I ask, ruffling Tristan's brown curls. "We have eggs, sausage, and toast."

They both nod and hop up to our counter. I scoot around Tobias and give them each small plates, putting glasses of almond milk next to their plates. The kids eagerly eat and drink, and I warm a small dish of applesauce to bring to AJ.

As I'm going to give it to him, Mom stops me. "I'll give it to him," she says kindly, taking it from me and kissing my head. "You go hang out with Susan."

I give her a warm smile before crawling into Tobias' lap and sipping from his coffee. "So, Susan, who are the Mets playing?" Tobias asks, voice like honey to me. I snuggle closer.

She sips at her coffee. "Phillies. Who're the Yankees playing today?"

"Mariners," Tobias says quietly.

"Think they're going to win?" Dad asks.

Tobias bites his lip. "I think many of my teammates underestimate many of their players, namely Félix Hernández. I think when they are here, they are actually good."

"They're fourth in their division," Susan points out.

"Yes, but the last time they were here, they severely beat us." Tobias scowls. "I only wish I was pitching today instead of Zekey."

"Why?" I ask. "Because Zeke isn't as good?"

"Yes and no. Because, even if Zeke is fucking perfect today, he's still developing as a pitcher, and Hernández is better." Tobias shrugs. "I just don't want him to compare himself to Hernández."

I kiss his head. "Then tell him that."

Susan drain her cup and walks to the sink. She rinses it and sets it in the dishwasher. "Thanks, Tris. I'll call you when I land, okay?"

I hug her. "Yup. Have fun!"

She chuckles. "I wish. Max is much nicer than Mr. Collins."

"That sucks." I grin. "But you should go. You're going to be late."

She sighs. "Don't remind me."

Tobias and I get ready in our well-choreographed dance, making our way around each other to change and such. Then we give last-minute instructions to my parents for Tristan, Hayden, and AJ and lget in the truck. I run back in and grab my cap and purse, and then we actually leave.

* * *

We arrive right on time and go our separate ways. I head to my office, organize a few things, and then head out to the field to help the players stretch and adjust their muscles.

Tobias is stretching next to Zeke, joking with him and keeping his mind off the upcoming game. I walk over to them and pull Tobias' arm further, eliciting a groan of annoyance and slight pain from him. For Zeke, I show him another stretch. He adjusts his stretching and I move on to other players, but not before tenderly ruffling Tobias' hair.

When I get to Al, he looks so bad I'm shocked - there are purple rings around his eyes, and he's pale and thin.

"Hey, Al. Wh-"

"Tris, I'm really sorry about what Peter and I did to you. Forgive me?"

I bite my lip and look away. "I don't know, Al." I show him another stretch, too, and walk away, my eyes burning.

I sit next to Tobias as he does some sit-ups and pushups and stuff. Once he finally finishes, he pats my shoulder and offers a hand. I take it, avoiding his sweaty and yet really hot chest in the tight, sleeveless tee he's wearing. He presses a kiss to my head and gathers his gear for practice. He's going to warm up with the catchers today, as he'll be catching for Zeke, and Uri will be in the outfield.

Thinking of Uri reminds me of my promise to him about Robert. So I stand, walk a distance off, and dial his number. He's been a good friend to Caleb and me, as well, in the past few years.

"Hey, Rob!" I say cheerily as he picks up. "It's Tris."

"Hey! Long time, no speak," he jokes.

"Yeah, sorry. So how're things for my favorite ex-mobster?" I tease back.

"I'm fine. Andrew has had me helping with some of the Insurgents', er, plots." I hear his smile through the phone.

"That's...interesting," I reply. "How're things with, um, Steve?"

"We broke up and you know it, Tris," he says, clearly exasperated.

"Right. Sorry. And I know you don't like matchmakers, but I mentioned you to my friend, Uriah Montenegro, and -"

"Wait, your friend is Uriah Montenegro?" he interrupts.

"Yes, dimwit," I tease. "Anyway, he asked me to set up, well, to introduce you two. Will you just come to today's game? I'll get you free tickets."

"Sure. Who would turn down Yankees tickets?" Rob scoffs. "And this Uriah…he's pretty hot, right? I mean, his face is nice and pretty and all, but how's his body?"

"I have a boyfriend, too, Rob," I say with a wry grin. "But Uri is pretty, um, fit. Him and his brother have workout contests."

"Okay. So when can I meet him?"

"How about after today's game?" I switch the phone to my other ear and walk towards where the outfielders are warming up.

"Sounds great. Should I pick up tickets at will call?" Rob coughs.

"At the VIP/Players' entrance," I correct.

"Okay. See you after the game!" He hangs up.

I walk over to Uri and help him stretch better. "I set things up with Rob," I murmur, so the other players can't hear. "He's coming to the game, and he said he wants to meet you afterwards. Can I give him your number?"

Uri grins and then grimaces as I pull his leg further. "Thanks a ton, Tris. And sure. I don't care if you don't."

I clap him on the back and move on to the next player.

* * *

When we get home, Tristan and Hayden are napping, AJ is in his room, presumably also asleep, and my parents are watching a movie on the couch.

"Hey, Bea," Mom says. "Hello, Tobias. How was practice?"

I take Tobias' bag from him and then take it and my own upstairs. I hear Tobias telling them about practice and then excusing himself to join me.

Familiar arms wrap around me. "You smell sweaty," I inform him, kissing his cheek.

"I thought you liked it when I smell like baseball," he complains, kissing mine.

"I do. You don't smell like baseball." I push him away from me. "You don't have to - well, whatever you normally do to clean yourself, but at least rinse the sweat off and put clean clothes on."

"Ugh," he moans. "So much work. Will you help?"

I shake my head. "I'm going to go check on AJ and then force my dad to tell me what happened."

Tobias sighs. "Okay. Will you - could you tell me, maybe, what happened? Like, later. When we go to sleep."

I kiss him. "It depends. I'll give you at least a basic idea."

He holds me in place a little longer as we kiss more firmly. Then we break apart. He heads to the shower, and I glide to AJ's room.

He's sitting up in bed, a book spread out on his lap. Upon closer inspection, I see it's a Dr. Seuss book.

"Hey, baby," I say, kissing his forehead. "How do you feel?"

He scrunches his eyebrows together. "Like I'm gonna either sleep constantly, die, or puke."

I chuckle. "That's what the flu feels like, bud."

"I don't like the flu."

"No one does, Aje, but almost everyone gets it," I reply, rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

He lays back down and hands me the book. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, bud." I kiss his head, turn the fan and sound machine on, and close the door quietly. Then I join my parents on the couch. "So, what happened?"

Dad sighs and pauses the movie. "Well, I don't really want to get into specifics, but the Divergents planned a raid on Marcus Eaton again. We succeeded overall, but Eaton took one of our men. One of the guards only pretended to be unconscious. Not checking them cost me one of my best men. Anyway, Eaton offered to give him back for a ransom if I met up with him. I did, and he had a hired sniper try to take me out. I got my man, and we ran - well, I ran and carried him - and got away. Eaton's mercenaries tried to take any Divergents they could out for a while. They succeeded - they killed Ralfie, Jamal, Ethan, Maria, Mario, Ana, and Jackie. I had the rest go into hiding in the bunker while your mother and I figured out how to stop Eaton."

"Your father stopped him finally," Mom says. "Andrew captured him and threatened to take him out politically with some, ah, sensitive files if he didn't stop. He also threatened to expose him about the abuse of his - of Tobias."

"Sir," Tobias suddenly breaks in, entering the room, "I'd really rather you didn't do that."

"Tobias," I say sharply, "I understand if you want to know what's going on, but don't eavesdrop. Just come sit."

Tobias, red, drops onto the couch next to me. "Sorry. And I only heard the part about my dad, anyway, when I came down to tell you we should leave in about a half hour."

"We won't, Tobias. We have enough other damning evidence for him." Dad claps him on the back. "Good luck today."

I follow my dad to the kitchen. "So Tristan and Hayden can watch about a half hour of some educational show if you guys need a little quiet time from them. They'll do some easy chores if you ask them; so would AJ if he was better. You know that. Tristan and Hayden aren't supposed to have a ton of sugar, but they can have a little cookie after dinner if they eat their veggies and drink their milk. Almond milk."

Dad smiles. "Tris, I've raised two and a half kids and dozens upon dozens of gangsters. I think I can handle three kids. One of them will be sleeping, anyway."

I hug him. "So everything with Marcus is done? You promise?"

"Yes, Bea. We have the evidence. It's all over. The Divergents are back to work in Chicago." Dad kisses my head. "Get ready to go."

"Yes, sir." I make Tobias and I sandwiches to eat on the way to the field. I know he'll probably eat something after batting practice and before the game, but it's good for him to have something other than a power bar.

* * *

I kiss Tobias' cheek as we hop in his truck. He starts the engine and I hand him a sandwich. He tears into it, shredding the bread, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and turkey with his teeth. I watch for a second before biting into my sandwich.

"So how much did you hear?" I ask once we're both done and heading over the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Not much, honestly. Just that your father stopped my father from doing something by threatening him." Tobias glances over at me. "I'm guessing my dad was the cause of your dad's problems?"

I nod. "He went after my dad and some of his people. His men killed seven or so of them." My face contorts. "Ana and Jamal were some of my friends. I didn't know the rest well, but -" I spread my hands "- but they laid their lives down for my dad. And your dad just killed them."

Tobias' hands clench the steering wheel. "He's a dickhead, Tris. He won't stop, you know that, right?"

"My dad has evidence he won't dare risk being shared," I reply.

"Whatever you want to believe." Tobias shrugs.

Tobias and I separate outside the locker rooms. I put on navy blue basketball shorts and a striped Yankees shirt and head out to the field.

Batting practice is uneventful. _Not_. Tobias manages to miss about three quarters of the balls the machine provides, much to Zeke's amusement. But I can see that Tobias is not okay with the taunts, as his hands clench tighter and tighter around the bat. I cross over to the cage, put a hand up to the batboy feeding balls into the machine.

"Tob-"

"Don't say anything, Tris." Tobias lowers the bat slightly from his shoulder. "I know I'm screwing up. It's just - the stuff with my dad…"

I rest my hands on his shoulders for a second. Then I heft the bat back up, adjust his grip and the placement of his shoulders, and squat. I move his legs and stand back up, placing my hand on his cheek. "Tobias, you aren't doing badly. Zeke…well, he knows he isn't as good as you. This makes him feel better. Just suck it up…and keep swinging." I remove my hand and kiss Tobias' cheek. "I love you." I kiss his other one. "Go out there and win for me and Aje, okay?"

Tobias sighs and kisses me back. "I love you, too." He grins wryly. "Will I be rewarded if I help us win?"

I hit him lightly. "If my parents weren't here, maybe. But since they are…hell, no."

He chuckles and hefts the bat higher. "Go once she leaves!" he calls to the batboy. To me, he adds, "I'll try."

I pat his cheek and trot out of the cage. Tobias goes back to swinging, with both a new fire in his eyes and my corrections in his stance. He does much better, too, and Zeke stops teasing him.

* * *

I meet Rob at the VIP entrance with his ticket. He gives me a bone-crushing hug, letting loose some words that cause a few heads to turn. I chuckle and swear back at him, hugging him tighter. My Chicago accent comes through quite a bit as I swear - I generally try to hide it.

Me swearing gets a bunch of glares and glances. Robert laughs loudly and takes his ticket. "So I can meet him after the game?"

"Yeah, just stick around and perhaps text him after." I hand him the slip of paper with Uri's number on it. "He's excited." I grab his arm and lean closer. "Look, he's not used to…dating, I guess. I think it'd be better if Four and I went with you. Maybe for a late dinner. I'll talk to Uri." I hug him. "You look good, Rob. It's good to see you."

He grins. "Sounds good." His smile widens and becomes more sincere. "I've missed you, Bea. It's…I'm glad we're both here."

"I have to go, Rob, but we should set up a time to chat. Catch up," I reply. I hug him again. "I can't wait for you to see Four if you think Uri's attractive."

Rob pouts. "Aw, you get the hottie and I'm stuck with second-best? Now that isn't very fair, though it's very you and me."

I hit his arm. "I really do have to go."

Rob flashes me one last grin and hugs me again. "See you after the game, Bea. Thanks for the ticket!"

"No problem, Rob." I jog through the halls and make it to the bench just in time. Max gives me a slight glare for being a little late, but Tobias gives me a smile as he pulls the last strap tight. Many of the other catchers have the batboys help, but both Tobias and Uriah prefer to do it on their own.

"_I love you_," I mouth. He grins and jogs out onto the field. He takes his place behind the plate and Zeke throws a few balls to him. But both Zeke and Tobias know he isn't in the best position tonight to be pitching, especially against Hernández, whom the Mariners fans have dubbed "King Félix."

Tobias signs to the ump for him to wait and jogs to the mound, whispering to Zeke. Something he says makes Zeke grin and redden slightly, so I'm assuming it had to do with Shauna.

Tobias returns to his position behind the plate and motions to the ump to start the game.

By the third inning, it's clear Zeke isn't up for this. The Mariners already have seven hits off him - three of which Uriah caught in the outfield - and he's walked three of them. As he comes in from the final out of the inning - a good catch from Ellsbury - I can see him clenching his cap so tightly his fist is white.

Tobias kisses my head. "I'm going to go chat with Zeke and Max, okay? Maybe we can stick a rookie in, for an inning or two, and then close with Rivera."

I kiss him. "Sounds good, baby."

"Eaton!" Max roars. Tobias scurries over and has a quick conversation with him, and then goes up to bat. So far the Yankees have two hits off Hernández - one home run from Uriah, and a hit from Jacoby Ellsbury.

The Mariners have three runs. If someone doesn't get their act together, we're screwed - and this is the team that's like third or fourth in their division.

Tobias goes up to bat and calmly hits a single. Jeter hits another single. Ellsbury gets out. Uri hits a third single. Texiera gets out, and the last batter in the lineup hits a single. The lineup starts again with another out, ending the inning with only one run - an RBI from the last batter.

Zeke's shoulders are tense as he pitches a ball, strike, and second ball. I bury my face in my hands. Max needs to take him out. I hear the familiar crack of the bat and look up in time to see Uri make an amazing catch - he jumped probably two feet in the air and caught it. Still, it was a hit off Zeke.

Zeke squats on the mound for a second. Then he stands back up and begins pitching again. His pitches are fast now…but even more wild than before.

Max is nearly pulling his hair out. His face is red, and he looks spitting mad. I wouldn't be surprised if he does spit on the team as he yells at them later.

* * *

Even with Zeke taken out and Rivera closing, we lose fifteen-five to the Mariners. The Mariners. I scurry out ahead of Max and the players and text Rob. We meet again outside the VIP ticket pickup.

Rob shakes his head. "Montenegro did not pitch well today," he comments.

"Don't mention that to Uri - he's protective of his brother. Well, they're protective of each other." I lean closer. "But you're completely right, and the entire team knows it. None of them played tip-top today."

"Your boyfriend is Four, the guy who played catcher today, right?" Rob asks.

"Yeah."

"His ass is _nice_," Rob comments unabashedly.

"It really is," I reply, chuckling.

"So is Uriah's," he adds.

"So is Uriah's what?" Tobias asks, kissing my cheek from behind.

"I informed Tris I think both your and Uriah's asses are damn fine," Rob says, straight-faced.

Tobias swallows. "Oh. Um, thanks?"

Rob chuckles. "So, Bea, what've you been doing, other than fucking players?"

I grin at him, though Tobias' mouth drops open. "Working. Raising AJ. Making friends. Unfortunately, not fighting any street gangs. You?"

"Mmm… Well, I, for one, _have_ been fighting street gangs. There are some seriously stubborn gangsters in this city!" Rob chuckles again and shakes his blond curls. "None of them are as stubborn as the Insurgents, though."

I shake my head as well. "No, I'd imagine not. Is there anything I can do?"

"Now how would your dad feel about his little girl getting back into fighting?" Robert asks.

"We can ask him," I offer. "He's at my house now."

"Really?"

"Well, our house," I amend, looking at Tobias. "Maybe you and Uri should just come over for dinner."

Tobias kisses me on the cheek. "I'm gonna go find Uri. I'm fine with them coming over, by the way." He lowers his voice. "But this Rob fellow…are you okay with him treating you like that?"

I look at Tobias like he's crazy. "How else would he treat me?"

He shrugs. "Be right back."

Rob slings an arm around me. "How's AJ? Does he like Four?"

I nod. "Yeah. Four, um, adopted him."

Rob freezes, mid arm roll. He was dancing, grinning at the people around us. "He _what_?"

"Adopted AJ."

"Why?" Rob just stares at me.

"Because AJ and I love him and he loves us back," I say.

Rob grins. "That's great. AJ needed a dad."

I bite my lip. "Rob, everyone keeps saying that. Aren't I doing - or, rather, wasn't - I doing a good enough job on my own?"

Rob puts an arm back around me. "Bea, you were doing an amazing job. But - but AJ needed a father figure and a mother figure. You were doing your best to be a dad, and that may have worked for a little while, but AJ will get to the age where he needs a dad."

I chew on my lip. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!"

Just then, Tobias returns with Uriah in tow. Tobias has Uriah by an arm. "I had to drag him away from Zeke. Fawning over him like a mama and baby bear," Tobias grumbles, shooting Uri a dirty look.

"He was -" Uri starts.

Rob steps up and cuts him off, saying, "Hey, Uriah. I'm Robert - Rob, really."

Uriah smiles hesitantly at him and offers a hand. "I'm Uriah." Then he reddens and curses. "You knew that, though."

Rob shakes it. "No problem, man. I was watching you in the field today..."


End file.
